Hoenn Adventures!
by AzAlexZ
Summary: Join Ash and Dawn as they start their journey in the Hoenn region instead of the Kanto and Sinnoh regions respectively. They will meet new friends, new pokemon and go on an adventure that will change their lives! Pearlshipping!
1. I Choose You!

**Hey Guys Happy (belated) New Year. Got a new idea for a new story, will be mainly writing this one since I kinda ran outta juice for Sinnoh Adventures. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Some of you have pointed out that half of the first Chapter is in bold, I tried to change it but it doesn't show so if it stays like this I'm sorry about this.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Choose You!**

 **Pocket monsters, also called Pokemon, they are incredible creatures that live in this world. How many species are there currently? 100? 300? 500? 800? No one knows the exact number. In a land where pokemon and humans live together, many things happen. Pokemon ventures in the ocean, on the ground, in the air. With as many pokemon, as many dreams are waiting to be achieved; with as many pokemon, more and more mysteries are waiting to be discovered, and with as many pokemon, more and more new adventures and friendships begin.**

 **This is the story of a young boy and girl who started their journeys in the beautiful Hoenn region...**

* * *

"I hope that we're almost at Littleroot Town, Pichu, I can't wait to begin my pokemon journey here!" A 11 year old boy said to his pokemon as they sit in the back of a truck.

It's been 10 days since this young boy has left his home region of Kanto and travelled to the Hoenn region. Here he will embark on his very first journey and become a pokemon trainer.

"Ash, honey, come on out!" A voice called from the front of the truck, "We've arrived at Littleroot."

"Finally! Come on, Pichu, let's go." The boy called, "we're coming Mom!"

After the boy ran outside, he looked at the huge house in front of them and took in a huge breath.

"Wow, fresh air never felt so good. Especially when you have been in the back of a truck for hours and hours!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that Ash, now come on and help me unpack everything!" Delia said, pushing Ash into the house.

* * *

For the next 3 hours, they unpacked everything and the house was crisp and clear.

"Mom, I have to go to Professor Birch's (for future reference, I will be shortening Professor to Prof) Lab now, I was told to go meet him there at 3 pm, and it is 2:45, if I don't go now, I will be late." Ash said, "I'm going on a journey through the Hoenn region!"

"Well, I knew this day would come about us pretty soon, my boy's all grown up now!" Delia smiled at Ash, "Here, honey, I packed your bag which has everything you will need to start your journey, with items from pokemon food, potions to guide books. Oh, and the newest addition of the pokemon TechNav (a combination of the Pokemon Navigator and the Pokewatch)."

"Geez, Thanks mom." Ash said, taking the bag. "You take care of yourself mom, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Ash hugged Delia and was trying hard to hold back tears, "These few years have not been easy on the both of us and you are the best mom anyone could ever ask for."

"Aww, and you are the best son anyone could ever ask for!" Delia replied with a huge smile, "and you too Pichu, take good care of him for me, will ya?"

 _P_ _ichu chu Pichu_

"That's my boys, now go, before you are late!" Delia pushed Ash out of the door.

"See ya Mom! I'll say hi to the professors for ya! Love ya tons Mom!" Ash and Pichu waved and shouted as they ran towards Prof Birch's Lab.

"Yes please do that! Be safe and I love you too!" Delia waved back as Ash slowly disappeared in her view. When Ash finally disappeared from her view, Delia shed a few tears.

 _M_ _y boy's finally grown up now._

* * *

Ash approached the door of the Prof Birch's lab. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

He received no answer.

After a few seconds he knocked again, and still he got no reply.

"Hmm, I wonder if he is outside doing field research?"

"HELP, SOMEBODY! HELP US!" a voice called out from somewhere outside the Lab.

"Someone is in trouble, let's go check it out, Pichu." Ash ran towards the source of the voice.

When he ran there he found a pack of Taillow attacking 2 people.

"Pichu, let's help them! Use Thundershock to drive those Taillow away from those 2 people, but try not to hurt them, just scare them away!" Ash ordered.

Pichu let out a weak electric bolt that impacted the ground near the Taillow, it startled the Taillow pack and they decided against continuing the attack and flew off away.

"Are you 2 alright?" Ash asked, running towards them.

"Yes, we are, we were just going to talk about giving this girl her first pokemon when those Taillow attacked us." The elder man said.

"Thank you for saving us, I was so scared. My name is Dawn Berlitz." The girl replied.

"Oh, no problem, I'm Ash by the way, Ash Ketchum. I am looking for Prof Birch to get my first pokemon from the Hoenn region." Ash introduced himself.

"Oh well then, in that case, you saved the right man, my lad." The man laughed, "I am Prof Birch, and Miss Berlitz here is from the Sinnoh region." Prof Birch exclaimed.

"Berlitz? Sinnoh region? Dawn, forgive me for asking but, are you in any way related to the famous Pokemon Coordinator Johanna Berlitz?" Ash asked.

"Wow, keen senses Ash. You know your stuff apparently, I am her daughter." Dawn laughed, "You catch on pretty quickly. Where are you from?"

"I am from Pallet town of the Kanto region, I moved here just today with my mother Delia Ketchum and I'm ready to embark on my very first pokemon journey." Ash said excitedly.

"That's great Ash, then let's go pick up our pokemon!" Dawn smiled.

* * *

"So, have you decided on which pokemon you're going to pick for your journey Dawn?" Prof Birch asked.

"It took a while for me to decide, but I am going to pick the water-type pokemon, Mudkip, she's so cute." Dawn replied.

"Wow, that is indeed a great choice." Prof Birch said, "Mudkip can grow to be very strong pokemon."

"What about you Ash?" Dawn asked him.

"In that case, I'll pick Treecko." Ash said, "I've always wanted to own a Sceptile after watching the Hoenn conference champion Brendan use it." Ash said.

"Well, then, I guess you have both made your choices then." Prof Birch smiled, "oh, and uh, 2 more parting gifts for the both of you." Prof Birch said, as his assistant gave him 2 sets of items, "these are items that you will need in your adventure: a Pokedex, and some pokeballs to capture new pokemon with."

"Thank you Prof Birch!" Ash and Dawn replied simultaneously.

Ash took his pokedex, opened it and began to scan his pokemon.

 **Pichu** **, the mouse pokemon. Pichu** **charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this Pokémon.** **T** **his one is a Male.**

 **Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko's feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls.** **T** **his one is a Male.**

"Hey Ash, are you done checking your pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, I just got done, they have some pretty cool moves." Ash replied. "Hey, you know I was wondering if you wanted to join with me on a journey? Since we know each other already, it might be nice to have a partner for the trip." He asked.

Dawn gave a wide smile, "Of course, are you kidding? I would love to travel with my hero!" Dawn replied enthusiastically, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, stop it Dawn, honestly, that was nothing." Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, Prof Birch it's been a pleasure! I hope we get to see you soon!" Ash and Dawn waved.

"Be safe children! Have a great journey and don't be afraid to get yourself into all sorts of adventures!" Prof Birch waved back.

Dawn and Ash ran outside and starting walking towards route 101, they met many pokemon on their way there.

Ash and Dawn had a practice battle while

* * *

"So, Ash, I have been wondering, when and where did you get your Pichu?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, him?" Ash said, looking at Pichu, "I found him in my backyard when I was 8 years old, and he was hurt really badly. So I took him in and got him all healed up. He has never left my side since that moment, we are like best friends now." Ash replied.

"Does he have a pokeball ?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but he prefers to stay outside of it due to a hate of being inside pokeballs." Ash replied.

"Well, he sure is a special one." Dawn smirked.

"Okay, that's enough about me," Ash laughed, "I have some more questions for you too, why did you decide to come to the Hoenn region to start your journey?" he asked.

"Same as you, I wanted to try a different region then the one that I was born in." Dawn replied, "seems like a good place to get my legacy going, if you catch my drift."

"I like your confidence, Dawn, it'll do you wonders." Ash exclaimed.

"Always been the best part of me." Dawn bragged.

"Okay, Miss loves-to-brag." Ash laughed, to which Dawn responded with a glare.

Ash took out his TechNav and looked the map of the Hoenn region, "well, we should be pretty close to Oldale town now, wait I see a building." He said.

"Wow, finally, that was pretty fast to be completely honest. We need to go to the nearest pokemon center to get ourselves registered for the pokemon league." Dawn said.

"Huh, you're not doing contests?" Ash asked.

"No, don't really want to," Dawn replied, "Did you assume I wanted to just because my mother was a Famous Coordinator?" Dawn asked.

"I guess you could say so." Ash replied awkwardly.

"Well I don't blame ya, everyone asks that, I just get used to it." Dawn smiled.

"Okay then, let's go to the Pokemon center then." Ash said.

* * *

"Wow, this building sure is big!" Ash exclaimed.

"You can admire it later!" Dawn pulled him towards the counter. "We need to get ourselves registered for the pokemon league here."

"Fair enough Dawn." Ash looked around, "I'll go to counter B, you go to counter A, let's get ourselves registered." Ash suggested.

"Sure thing Ash." Dawn replied, walking towards counter A as Ash walks to Counter B.

* * *

(With Ash)

"Hello, Nurse Joy, I would like to register for the Hoenn league." Ash said.

"Sure, please place your Pokedex on the machine to get you and your Pokemon's information scanned and stored." Nurse Joy instructed.

Ash placed her Pokedex on the machine, it beeped and began to store his information.

 _ **Ash Ketchum, Male, Born in Pallet Town. Age: 10**_

 ** _Pokemon: Pichu and_** ** _Treecko_** ** _._**

* * *

(With Dawn)

"Hello, Nurse Joy, I would like to register for the Hoenn league." Dawn said.

"Sure, please place your Pokedex on the machine to get you and your Pokemon's information scanned and stored." Nurse Joy instructed.

Dawn placed her Pokedex on the machine, it beeped and began to store her information.

 ** _Dawn Berlitz, Female, Born in Twinleaf town, Age: 10_**

 ** _Pokemon:_** ** _Mudkip_** ** _._**

"Awesome, you are registered for the Hoenn League." Both Nurse Joy's said to Ash and Dawn.

* * *

"You know, Dawn I heard that the pokemon center's in Hoenn have started to employ the tradition of battle clubs like in the Unova region." Ash said, "while there isn't one in Oldale town, there are battle fields for training, you wanna go check those out?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Dawn replied.

Ash and Dawn walked towards the battle field and found that all of them were crowded. They approached one of the fields as the battle that was taking place was coming to a close. The battle featured a Marill battling a Meowth.

"Marill, let's use Water gun!" One of the trainers shouted.

"Meowth, dodge it and finish this with Thunderbolt." the other trainer shouted. **(Can you guess who this is?)**

The Meowth dodged the water gun attack charged up an attack, he then fired the attack into the Marill, knocking it out.

"No, Marill, are you okay?" the trainer shouted.

"Looks like I win this one. Anyone else wanna come battle me?" the victorious trainer challenged.

Ash walked forward, responding to the trainer, "I will battle you, you seem like a strong opponent."

The trainer recalled Meowth, "fine by me, what's your name, buddy?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town of the Kanto region." Ash replied, "and may I ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Tyson. I am from Mauville City of the Hoenn region and I have come to challenge the Hoenn league. I hope we can have a good battle." The trainer responded.

"You bet. Release our pokemon on the count of three?" Ash asked.

"Okay, that's fine by me!" Tyson agreed.

"You go Ash!" Dawn cheered.

"Thanks Dawn, now on the count of 3!" Ash started.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Makuhita, come on out!" Tyson shouted, released his pokemon.

"Treecko, I choose you!" Ash cried, releasing his pokemon.

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder** **w** **ave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

* * *

 **F** **irst Chapter of a New story in a new year. I have decided to start a new story featuring the Hoenn region as a starting region for Ash and Dawn! Hope you will enjoy it!**


	2. Oldale Ruins and more!

**New chapter out already? What?** **I** **'** **m on a roll here. Thanks for all the reviews and fav** **'** **s it means a lot to me!**

 **I have more time to spend on this story these days so I** **'** **ll be writing 1 to 2 more chapters. On the 16** **th** **I start University so I** **'** **m gonna be way busier but I** **'** **ll try to squeeze a chapter out on a weekly, if not biweekly basis.**

 **Hope you guys are having a great holiday and to those of you who are back to school! Have fun!**

 **Peace!** **Hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!** **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Matt Z: Will definitely keep your advice in mind, thank you!

GA Pokemon Fan: Yeah I decided to change it up and to be honest I'm happy with my decision. Thanks for the encouragement.

SkyClubba, Thanks for the encouragement, appreciate it! Hope I can live up to your expectations ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Oldale Ruins and more!**

 **Last time** **, Ash and Dawn arrived at the Oldale City pokemon Center. They got themselves registered for the Hoenn league and then spectated a few battles at the Battle field. When one of the victors, Tyson issued a challenge to the crowd, Ash responded. What will happen in this battle?**

 **Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

"Makuhita, come on out!"

"Treecko, I choose you!"

"You can have the first move, Tyson." Ash taunted.

"Your first mistake as a trainer Ash. Makuhita, let's start this off fast with your proud move, Bullet Punch." Tyson ordered.

"Treecko, let's answer speed with speed, use Quick attack!" Ash responded.

Both Treecko and Makuhita shot around the field with blinding speed, dodging each others moves.

"Looks like this speed contest is a stalemate, huh?" Tyson smirked, "No one can beat my buddy in speed here."

Ash, on the other hand, did not respond at all, his focus all on Makuhita.

"What is this kid baking? He sure seems calm." Trainers in the audience started muttering.

 _Ash, you can do it!_ Dawn thought to herself.

Ash remained silent, then he saw something that he wanted to see.

"Treecko, stop running now."

Treecko stopped in his tracks and stood there, looking at Ash.

"What is he up to now?" Tyson muttered, "Makuhita, let's continue to use Bullet Punch."

"Feel the ground around you Treecko, then dodge the next attack." Ash said.

Treecko put both his palms on the ground, his tiny suction cups carefully detecting the patterns of movement coming from the ground. He then shot up as Makuhita came charging behind him.

"Now, we found our opening, use Quick Attack." Ash ordered.

Treecko took Makuhita by surprise and slammed into Makuhita on the back.

"Now follow this up with Leech seed." Ash continued.

Treecko fired multiple seeds towards the ground. The seeds grew into vines and wrapped around Makuhita, restricting her movements. As it latched onto Makuhita, red light enveloped her as the vines began draining her energy.

"Let's finish this, Treecko, use Energy Ball!" Ash shouted.

Treecko fired a ball like attack at Makuhita and it hit her as the vines were still draining her energy, the impact created an explosion. As the smoke faded, it revealed an unconscious Makuhita and the end of the battle.

"Looks like I won this round. First battle, first win, great job Treecko, you were brilliant out there." Ash ran towards his pokemon and gave him a fist bump.

Dawn ran over to Ash and gave him a high-five and then she patted Treecko on the head.

"Good job, Ash and Treecko, that was brilliant." Dawn congratulated.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash laughed. He then walked over to the Tyson, offering his hand.

"That was a great battle Tyson, you weren't kidding when you said your Makuhita was fast." Ash complimented, "Never seen one this fast in my life."

"Thanks Ash, and you sure have a keen sense of observation." Tyson shook Ash's hand. "I have to ask, what was Treecko doing on the ground there in that battle?" Tyson inquired.

"Well, Treecko is a wood gecko pokemon, as with all of its species, they have special suction cups on their paws that can help them climb up or down walls." Ash explained. "It also helps that my Treecko can sense what is happening on the ground with his paws, he's a rather special one."

"You are quite the clever one." Tyson responded.

"It's not about being clever, Tyson." Dawn chimed in.

"If it's not about being clever, then what is it about?" Tyson asked.

"Let's take your Makuhita for an example. Makuhita are traditionally round and immobile pokemon, one that has your speed is extremely extraordinary." Dawn explained. "One can only say that you trained it well."

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm sure here's more to that, right?" Tyson responded.

"Yeah there is. Makuhita are not built for speed, they are built for power and strength." Ash came in. "The fact that you taught it a speed-type move like Bullet punch means that you know about its weakness and have a good idea in dealing with it."

"But just because Makuhita knows a move that can allow her to travel at great speeds, doesn't mean she can keep up with a natural speeding pokemon like Treecko." Dawn continued.

"We haven't gotten there yet. I wanted to get her to become even faster." Tyson defended.

"Yeah well, if you are sacrificing her endurance and stamina, she's gonna be losing her breath way too early in her battles." Dawn finished.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

"Lesson number one to becoming a good battler." Ash said. "Always utilize the abilities of your pokemon to the fullest."

Ash then turned towards the other trainers. "Did anyone watch our battle super closely? Maybe someone took a video of it or something?" He asked.

"I did." A voice came from the crowd.

"Okay, that's great. Would you be able to come show us the video?" Ash gestured.

A boy with a video camera walked out in front of the crowd. He took out his camera and projected the video outwards for the whole audience to see, the video was roughly 3 minutes long.

"Tyson if I recall. The trainer with the Treecko is right." Trip showed him the video camera. "If you see the video carefully, you can see that your Makuhita matches Treecko's speed as the two of them started attacking each other, but as time passed, Makuhita started to become slower and slower, finally being unable to keep up with Treecko's speed."

He then turned to Ash, "I have to say, your understanding of Treecko's ability is pretty darn good." He offered his hand to Ash. "My name is Trip, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Trip, my name is Ash Ketchum, these are my partners Pichu and Treecko and this is my friend Dawn Berlitz." Ash introduced, shaking Trip's hand.

"Hi Trip, I'm Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Tyson, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Tyson gave a wide smile.

"Well then that was that. Tyson, Trip, It's been a pleasure." Dawn suggested. "Ash let's go get Treecko healed up, then we should head to Rustboro city. I heard that it is a good city to start gym battles at."

"Really?! In that case we should definitely go there then." Ash said running behind Dawn.

"Wait-" Trip called out, but they were gone by the time he called out.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

Ash and Dawn got their pokemon healed and were headed towards the route 102. They found someone outside the Center waiting for someone.

"Hey there Trip." Dawn approached him. "Where you waiting for someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I was." Trip stopped. "I was waiting for the 2 of you." he said.

"You were waiting for us?" Ash asked. "Why? Did you need us for something?"

"Well no, you see, I'm also a starting trainer, but I also love photography." Trip answered, "So I'm heading towards Petalburg city to meet up a friend there, he said I could take some photos if I assisted him in his field studies. So I was sort of hoping to tag along with you guys."

"Sure, I don't see why not!" Ash replied.

"Welcome to the group, Trip!" Dawn smiled.

"Thanks, Ash, Dawn!" Trip smiled.

"Okay, well then let's get going." Ash said.

As the three went on their journey, they talked to each other about the towns they grew up in. Trip was a Unova native but came to Hoenn for travel purposes, much like Dawn and Ash.

"I overheard a few trainers in the pokemon center talking about a ruin not too far from here." Trip said. "I think that it might be a nice thing to explore. What do you guys say?"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan to me." Ash said.

Ash, Dawn and Trip walked around the route, searching for any sign of the Ruin.

"Hmm, this ruin sure seems hard to locate." Dawn complained.

"I think we should take a break, we need to eat lunch." Ash suggested. "Maybe we'll figure out something while we're eating."

"Good idea!" Trip agreed.

They sat down on the spot and took out some food from their bags. Ash took out some Pokefood for his Pichu and Treecko. Dawn and Trip did the same for their pokemon.

"So, how would we locate a ruin anyways?" Ash asked while eating.

"Well, let's see, Ruins are old, and the land they are on is just as old." Trip started.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the ruins?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I think I get it." Ash took some water from his bag and poured some onto the ground.

"What are you doing Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash took some of the wet soil and held it in his palm. "I'm no geologist, but if the land hasn't changed in a long time, at least not long enough for the ruin to be destroyed, then the soil in the land isn't much different then it was." Ash stated.

"Your point?" Dawn asked.

"Old soil, new soil." Ash replied. "Right Trip?"

"Basically what Ash said. We just have to identify the richness of the soil in the area around here." Trip said. "If it is not, then we're closer to the ruin."

"Or maybe everything I said was wrong. We were just looking at all the wrong places." Ash said, pointing to a direction.

Trip and Dawn turned to where Ash was pointing, what looked like a building made of stone stood there in the distance.

"I wonder how we could ever miss that?" Trip face-palmed, "It's still so far from here."

"I guess we were too busy focusing on finding the ruin as if it right by us that we forgot to be mindful of our surroundings." Dawn sweat-dropped.

"In any case, let's go sightseeing." Ash said.

The trio took some time to tidy up, organizing all their supplies. When they done a few moments later, they followed the direction and walked towards the Ruin. They crossed a couple rivers and some hills and in one hours time, they arrived at the ruin.

"Wow the ruin seems very, umm, large." Dawn commented in awe.

"And old, too. Look at the patterns on the walls, these look ancient." Trip took out his Camera and took some photos, "These will make for some fine photos."

"Just make sure you don't show these pictures to anyone." A voice came behind them. "We don't really like it when what is ours goes out into public eyes."

Ash, Trip and Dawn turned around to find three people dressed in red with red hoods on. There was a large magma symbol on their uniforms.

"Who are you three?" Dawn asked.

"Why would we tell you that kid? We are mere grunts. Just get out of our way and let us be done with our business." One of the grunts replied. "Unless we need to make you move by force." The three grunts called out a Mightyena, Golbat and Houndoom.

"No, we won't let you near it. You scums only know how to destroy places and make everyone suffer." Ash said. "Pichu, use Thundershock."

"Mudkip use Water Pulse." Dawn called out her Mudkip.

"Snivy come on out and use Leaf Tornado." Trip said, releasing his Snivy.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower, Mightyena use Dark Pulse, Golbat, Air Slash." the grunts ordered.

The 6 pokemon released their attacks and the attacks hit collided and caused an explosion.

"Use Roar." The Houndoom and the Mightyena both let out a terrifying roar that caused Pichu, Snivy and Mudkip to be recalled.

"Now, bind them." One of the grunts said.

The other two grunts took some rope and made short work of Ash, Dawn and Trip, tying them up and leaving them.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ash asked.

"What are we going to do to you?" One of the grunts snickered. "Absolutely nothing at all."

"Yeah, you brats are of no importance to us, we will waste no time in hurting you." another grunt continued.

"We just need to stop you from getting in our way." the third grunt finished.

"So what are you planning? What are you going to do?" Dawn demanded.

"Now we just wait." The grunts answered.

"Wait? Just what are you lunatics waiting for?" Trip asked.

"Okay, that's enough questions for one night, my little adventurers." The grunts replied, placing some tape on Ash, Dawn and Trips mouths to shut them up.

* * *

(Roughly two hours later)

Another 2 grunts came, they had with them a tied-up man.

"You slowpokes finally arrived, we were beginning to think that you would never show up." The grunts smirked, "Oh and I see you got the professor."

"Yeah sorry for taking so long, we had to wait until he went to bed to jump on him." One of the grunts answered.

"Now then, let's not waste any more time. Prof Alden, if you can be so kind." One of the grunts said, pulling the tape off the bound man's face. "You will open the door to the ruins for us."

"And what makes you think I will do that?" Prof Alden replied.

"If you don't do as I say, we will order our pokemon to attack these 3 trainers." The grunts threatened, pointing towards Ash, Dawn and Trip.

 _Sigh_ "Such cheap tricks, I should have expected this from such dirty people like yourselves." Prof Alden cursed.

"Save your judgement for the people who care about it. We don't." One of the grunts hissed. "Now open the damn door before we hurt those kids."

"I can't open it without the 4 jewel stones." Prof Alden said, "I suppose you have them."

"Of course we do. We would be idiots to abduct you if we weren't in possession of the jewel stones." One of the grunts said.

"Fine, give the jewel stones to me. I will open the door to the ruins." Prof Alden sighed in defeated.

Prof Alden took the 4 jewel stones, each with a different color and placed them in the designated sockets. Once he placed the jewel stones in their places, a earthquake of tiny magnitude rumbled as the door to the ruins was opened.

The grunts eyed each other and quickly rushed inside to gather Intel on the interior.

"Did you locate anything to do with the super-ancient pokemon?" the leader of the grunts asked after a lengthy investigation.

"Nothing, there appears to be no information about our target." One of the grunts said.

"Well then this place is of no use to us." The leader of the grunts said. "Retreat and report back to the HQ. We must continue searching."

The grunts quickly retreated and left the area on a Helicopter.

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside the ruin)

"Kids that was very dangerous, did any of you get hurt?" Prof Alden asked, pulling the tape off Ash, Dawn and Trip's mouths.

"No it's okay, we are fine, thank you for untying us." Ash thanked Prof Alden.

"Do you know who those people are?" Trip asked.

"No I don't. Either way we need to seal this place for good." Prof Alden suggested. "No one should be able to go back in it again."

The four of them walked into the ruin, where it showed many paintings of ancient fossil pokemon.

"Is that Aerodactyl, Kabuto and Omastar?" Ash asked.

"Yes, this ruin has been known to contain knowledge linking the ancient world to the present." Alden answered.

"Well, I for one, think these are super cool." Dawn remarked. "It'll be a shame if this placed was sealed for good."

"Yeah, it would, but protecting it from those who want it for unjust purposes is important too." Prof Alden said.

Trip was about to take out his camera, but Ash stopped him, shaking his head.

"Trip, I don't think it's right to take these pictures." Ash said.

Trip nodded and put his camera back into his bag.

Prof Alden then took the four jewel stones and placed them inside the ruin, when suddenly the four jewel stones resonated with the walls and shook the whole place. To our adventurers surprise, a staircase appeared as the wall moved back.

"Wait, there is actually more to this place then it seems?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I guess so, let's go down there and check it out." Prof Alden decided.

When they reached the end of the stairs, they found a large body of water.

"Wow, there is quite a large body of water down here." Trip stated.

"We can tell, where do you think it comes from?" Dawn asked.

"Do you smell that? Smells like salt." Ash said.

"Keen senses kid, the source of this water is from the oceans of the Hoenn region." Prof Alden said.

As they were talking amongst themselves. A Relicanth suddenly appeared from the water.

"Wait, is that a Relicanth?" Prof Alden ran towards it. "It is! This is one of the most ancient pokemon ever to be found."

"Wow, this place is full of surprises." Trip exclaimed, pulling out his pokedex.

 **Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon. Relicanth is covered in stone-like scales, which allow it to endure the pressure of the deep ocean.**

"Huh, no wonder it can survive so long, you don't get many predators when you live in deep ocean territory with such a hard shell." Trip commented.

The 4 of them stayed for a while longer, after a considerable amount of observation and communication, they decided to leave this place.

"Well I guess we should really get going." Dawn said. "We still have to get to Petalburg city."

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you, even though we met in those circumstances." Prof Alden sighed. "Anyways, I gotta get back to Oldale town. See you kids later." Prof Alden waved at the kids and then left for Oldale.

Our heroes, after deciding to explore to Oldale ruins, left and continued down route 102.

* * *

(A couple days later)

"Well it's been a few days since we left Oldale town, but we finally arrived at Petalburg." Trip said.

"Yeah it's been fun hanging out with you Trip." Dawn smiled.

"I concur, it was nice meeting you guys." Trip echoed the gesture.

"I hope we get to meet up soon." Ash offered his hand.

Trip shook his had and Dawn's before departing for the inner city.

"Well then, I guess we should find a go find Pokemon center and heal up our pokemon." Dawn suggested.

The duo left for the pokemon center and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal.

"Okay, they will take some time to heal, so why don't you two go get some food to eat, go get some rest, or you could watch the TV, it is always on." Nurse Joy suggested to Ash and Dawn.

The two of them nodded and walked towards the resting area. Ash decided to go buy some food and drinks for himself and Dawn; Dawn on the other hand, decided to go watch the TV for some local news.

"According to local news, Rinshin Town, just a few miles outside Petalburg woods, is hosting the very first battle club of the year." The News reporter announced. "We will be joined by a special guest. If you are a trainer that happens to be in the area or are going to be in Rinshin town, be sure to participate in it. The tournament will take place in one week."

 _Hmm, that sounds interesting._ Dawn thought to herself.

"Hey Dawn, here's your iced Latte and Pumpkin pie." Ash came over, giving Dawn her food.

"Thanks Ash, how much do I owe you?" Dawn asked.

"Don't bother with it Dawn, it's on me." Ash replied.

"Okay, but next time, I'm buying." Dawn pouted.

"Sure, you can do that." Ash laughed.

"So was there anything interesting going on the news?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, apparently, there is a battle tournament in Rinshin Town in one week." Dawn replied.

"Rinshin? Never heard of it." Ash scratched his head.

"It's located a few miles outside of Petalburg woods." Dawn stated. "Wanna sign up for it?"

"Are you kidding?" Ash answered. "Of course I'm going to sign up. What about you?" He asked.

"If you are signing up then I will too." Dawn said.

"Okay then it's on, Dawn." Ash stated.

"Okay, let's go get registered then." Dawn stood up, walking away.

"Hey wait up." Ash followed her.

"Hello, Nurse Joy?" Dawn and Ash asked as they reached the counter.

"Hello there. How can I help you? Your pokemon will be out shortly." Nurse Joy stated.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, but we weren't gonna ask about them just yet." Dawn answered. "Not that we don't care about them, that is." She laughed.

"Of course, how may I be of assistance?" Nurse joy asked.

"The thing is, we were wondering if we could register for the battle club in Rinshin town from this pokemon center?" Ash inquired.

"Of course you can. I just need your Trainer ID's." Nurse Joy said.

"Sure." Ash and Dawn said simultaneously, handing their pokedex's to Nurse Joy.

"Okay, I will be back in a few moments." Nurse Joy said.

* * *

(After a few moments)

"Okay, your pokemon are fully healed and you two are registered for the Battle club." Nurse Joy gave Ash and Dawn their Pokemon and their Pokedex's. "Are your Pokedex's synced with your TechNav's?" she asked.

"Yes they are." Ash and dawn replied.

"Well in that case, your TechNav's will notify you 2 days prior to the tournament to remind you about the tournament. Good luck!" Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"We really appreciate it." Dawn followed.

"No problem, always happy to be of service." Nurse Joy answered.

It was still early, so Dawn and Ash decided to go outside for a walk. They passed over the pokemon field outside of the pokemon center and headed into the woods.

"Hey Dawn, you gonna use Mudkip for all the rounds or what?" Ash asked.

"Probably not a good idea, I'll definitely need to catch some pokemon and train them before the tournament begins." Dawn answered.

"Well that's good, because it'll suck if you have to battle with only 1 pokemon." Ash stated. "If I recall, those battles are going to 2 vs 2 battles."

"Your recollections are correct." Dawn laughed.

The duo continued to laugh when they heard a sound coming from the bush nearby.

"Who's there?" Dawn asked, reaching for her pokeballs.

The sound increased as it headed towards Ash and Dawn. Ash and Dawn responded to the speed and stepped back.

"Pichu, get ready to use Thundershock, but ONLY if it starts to attack us." Ash ordered.

 _Pichu Pi_

The figure finally came from outside the bushes. It revealed a badly hurt Ralts.

"Oh no, we have to get this pokemon to the pokemon center." Dawn hurried over to pick up the Ralts.

"Right." Ash ran towards the center and opened the door.

Dawn and Ash ran to the counter. "Nurse Joy, this pokemon, It's badly hurt. Please heal it." Dawn pleaded.

"You don't have to ask twice." Nurse joy said, taking the Ralts inside.

"Hmm, what is that pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"That is a Ralts my dear." Nurse Joy answered.

Dawn nodded, walking to the resting area to get a quick breather.

Ash meanwhile, checked Ralts on his pokedex.

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of** **Kirlia** **. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.**

"So this is a Ralts huh?" Ash mumbled, he walked towards Dawn, and sat down next to her, he saw only concern and worry on her face.

"Dawn, Ralts is going to be okay." Ash assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now where's that beautiful smile you always have on your face."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up Ash, I do hope Ralts is recovering well."

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Ash and Dawn walked over towards the counter. "Hey Nurse Joy, is Ralts doing any better?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, she is stable now and will be fine once the night passes." Nurse Joy answered.

"Speaking of which, can we book a room for two tonight?" Ash asked. "We will be residing in the Petalburg center for the night."

"Of course you can. May I have your ID?" Nurse joy asked.

Ash handed his pokedex to Nurse joy and in no time she registered Dawn and Ash into the computer.

"Okay, you're all set!" Nurse joy returned Ash's pokedex back to him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash smiled and walked away.

"Hey Dawn, you know what they say, you never get stuff done with a hungry stomach, let's go get some food." Ash suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Dawn stood up and followed Ash to the dining hall.

They sat down and a waiter came to take their orders. Soon enough their food arrived, Ash ordered a beef curry and a glass of apple juice while Dawn ordered ramen with some green tea.

They went to their rooms and talked for the rest of the night.

"So Ash, how do you know so much about pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Haha, I don't really, I just got forced into so many Prof Oak's lectures that they just stuck in my head." Ash laughed. "I am grateful though, they do come in handy now."

"That's great! I'm sure you'll become a great pokemon trainer." Dawn said.

"Thanks, my goal is to become a pokemon master. What about you Dawn?" Ash asked.

"I want to become a Frontier Brain." Dawn said. "I have this friend from back home called Barry. His dad and my mom are childhood friends and so are we. His dad is a frontier brain and also a super strong trainer. I want to become like him someday. Strong and decisive."

"What about your dad?" Ash asked. "How's he like?"

Dawn stayed silent for a while. "I never met my dad." She answered.

"Oh, you too?" Ash mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I've never met my dad either." Ash replied.

"What is with us and all these parallels?" Dawn asked. "You and me both starting in Hoenn despite being native to another region, both have never seen their dads and want to be strong trainers."

"I mean I think the last one is shared by many people." Ash smirked.

"Smart ass." Dawn laughed.

"I don't know Dawn." Ash said, leaning against his bed. "Maybe fate bought us together."

"You believe in fate Ash? Dawn asked.

"Well, I believe in what is in front of me." Ash stated.

"What's in front of you?" Dawn inquired.

"A special girl who wants to become something extraordinary." Ash answered.

Dawn blushed. "You do have a way with words, Ash." she laughed.

"In all honesty though. We're gonna be fine." Ash chuckled. "You and me, we're a great team."

"I couldn't agree more." Dawn raised her hand, Ash saw her and knew exactly what she meant. Raising his hand, he met hers and their hands clapped loudly.

"From now on, this is a symbol of our friendship." Dawn winked at Ash.

* * *

 **Well then, new chapter done.**

 **So much happened in this chapter! And so many more will happen as we go along! Ash and Dawn signed up for the Battle club and that's coming up in one week, what will Ash and Dawn do to prepare for it? And which pokemon will Dawn get for her journey? To be continued...**

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu: Thundershock, Double Team, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko: Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip: Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap.**


	3. Route 102 and Petalburg city

**Hey guys, another Chapter done!**

 **For some reason it is so much easier to write a adventure fanfic then a school fanfic (for me at least), or maybe I haven't gotten to the complicated parts yet ;)**

 **Either way,** **hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!** **  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **By the way to clarify different forms of speech**

"..." = dialogue

 _this = thoughts or pokemon speech._

When Aura users telepathically communicate with pokemon they have normal font and no speech marks because it is telepathic.

* * *

 **Pokemon Fan: I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. I know this is different but the name of the game for this fanfic is change, from the regions to different pokemon and different dreams (well for Dawn at least). And you'll be pleasantly surprised how soon I incorporate May into this story. I'm sure of it. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A** **dventures on Route 102** **!**

 **Last time** **, Dawn and Ash got to Petalburg city and stayed in the pokemon center. Dawn rescued a Ralts and took it to Nurse Joy to be healed. What will happen in this fateful encounter? Let the chapter begin...**

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn shouted. "Come on now, let's get going, I want to check on Ralts."

Ash walked out of the room with Treecko and Pichu and sighed.

"You know, Ralts won't be running away anywhere, so take a chill pill." Ash laughed.

Dawn pouted, "yeah fine whatever, let's just go."

Ash and Dawn continued to banter as they walked down to the pokemon center hall and approached Nurse Joy.

"Sure, Ralts is full of energy now. Just go wait a bit and I'll bring her out." Nurse joy walked into the treating rooms.

"I'm glad she's okay." Ash patted Dawn's shoulder. "See, there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dawn sighed in relief.

* * *

Moments later, Nurse Joy pushed out a cart with Ralts on it.

"Ralts you're okay!" Dawn ran over to her and picked her up.

 _Ral Ralts_

"She seems to be quite happy." Nurse joy smiled. "Now you just have to bring her back into the forest."

"Will do Nurse Joy." Dawn said, leaving the center with Ash.

When they reached the pokemon field, Dawn placed Ralts on the ground. "Ralts, time to go home."

 _Ral Ralts Ral_

"Hmm, Ralts is saying something to us. Ash what's she saying?" Dawn asked.

Ash walked towards the Ralts and placed his hand on her head.

Hello there Ralts. My name is Ash and this is Dawn. Ash introduced them.

 _Wait, you_ _'_ _re a human that can understand pokemon?_

Yes I have this ability to understand pokemon speech and resonate with them. Ash replied.

 _So you_ _'_ _re an Aura user?_

You can say that.

 _That is cool, I just wanted to ask for you two to join me at my home._

But why? Ash asked.

 _It_ _'_ _s my way of saying thanks for saving me, I want to show you my home._

Okay, if you don't mind we'd love to go with you. Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, are you communicating with her?" Dawn inquired, walking over to Ash.

"Well no, not really, that would be strange right?" Ash scratched his head, deciding best to keep his abilities from Dawn for the time being. "But I think she means for us to follow her." Ash replied.

With that, Ash and Dawn followed the Ralts into the forest.

They passed through the forest, coming across many different hordes of pokemon along the way. There were Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Taillow and many others.

The further they walk in, the more they feel about a presence of a mysterious power about this forest, this feeling intrigued Dawn. It made her feel uneasy but also very comfortable.

Suddenly something caught Ash's attention. A red chimp like pokemon was jumping on and off tree branches, running as if it was chased by something. Afterwards a few weasel-like pokemon are seen chasing after it. Without much time they disappeared into the trees, out of Ash's view.

"Wait, what are those pokemon?" Ash ran after it.

"Wait, Ash where are you going?" Dawn yelled.

"You go after Ralts, I'll contact you with my TechNav." Ash shouted, running too far for Dawn to respond.

"Jeez what is wrong with this guy, always rushing everywhere." Dawn pouted.

 _Ralts Ral._ Ralts continued to walk into the woods.

"Okay coming, wait for me Ralts." Dawn followed her.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Ash)**

"Treecko, do you know where the pokemon is?" Ash asked.

 _No, but I think I can hear something coming from that direction._ Treecko ran off in one direction.

"Okay, you lead the way then." Ash said running after him.

* * *

 **(With Dawn)**

"Ralts are we any closer to where you are leading us?" Dawn asked in a concern manner.

 _Ral Ralts_

Dawn followed Ralts more into the forest, until finally they reached a large cavern.

 _Ral Ralts_

"You mean for me to go in there?" Dawn pointed into the cavern.

Ralts nodded and used Flash to light up the cavern.

 _Wow, it knows Flash? What a cool pokemon._ Dawn thought as she and Ralts walked further inside, finally reaching the end of the tunnel.

As they reached to the end of the tunnel, a large lake was in sight. Dawn walked forward and found a lush green field appear in front of her.

Dawn took a deep breath and stretched a bit, the harmonious sounds and sweet scent of the field completely captivating her.

She then heard many footsteps and saw an equal mass of Ralts and Ralts-like pokemon appearing in front of her.

"Woah, these pokemon do look like Ralts, they must be evolved forms of Ralts." Dawn remarked as she pulled out her pokedex.

 **Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of** **their** **Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance.**

"Wow, so that's a Kirlia, they look super cute, they look like they are ballerina's with skirts." Dawn exclaimed.

 _Kir Kirlia lia._ The Kirlia started to form a circle around Dawn

 _Uhh, what is going on?_ Dawn thought to herself.

She tried to walked around the Kirlia, but they followed her, blocking her path.

"Uhh, what do you guys want?" Dawn panicked.

What happened next started to freak her out even more as two large pokemon appeared and looked silently at her.

One of them had the appearance of a ballet dancer, it had some curls on its head and 2 crests extending from its chest, from in front, and one behind; the other one had a fighter like appearance with blades extending from its elbow, and a crest on it's head.

Dawn took out her pokemon and scanned both of them.

 **Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect** **any** **Trainer it has made a deep connection with.**

 **Gallade, the Blade Pokémon. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.**

"Wow, they sure look like very powerful pokemon."

Gardevoir and Gallade focused on Dawn and their eye turned blue, as they did that, Dawn started to float and flew towards them.

"Wow, so that's their psychic attack? Wait, what are you doing? I mean no harm to you." Dawn shaked her hands in front of her, showing that she means no harm to the group.

* * *

 **(With Ash, still running with Pichu and Treecko)**

"Treecko, are we almost there?" Ash asked.

 _Yes, those pokemon are by that area._ Treecko replied, running towards a huge tree.

Ash and Treecko hid at the side of another tree when he saw the pokemon fighting.

"What are those pokemon?" Ash muttered, taking out his pokedex. "I've never seen them before."

 **Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly** **when it** **attack** **s** **.** **O** **nce they find their target they will not stop** **attacking** **.**

 _So those are Sneasel, I_ _'_ _ve heard about them in many stories, they are really hostile pokemon._ Ash thought to himself. "What is the other one?" he scanned the other pokemon.

 **Chimchar, the** **Chimp** **Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames** **extinguishes** **.**

"We gotta go help that Chimchar." Ash shouted. "Treecko, use Energy ball; Pichu, use Iron Tail, make sure to aim to scare the Sneasel off instead of hurting them."

Treecko and Pichu unleashed their attacks, hitting the ground and forcing the Sneasel to retreat back.

"Treecko, use Quick attack to confuse them." Ash ordered.

Treecko rushed around the Sneasel and to confuse them, soon they got all dizzy from trying to catch Treecko. After a few moments of spinning and head-turning, the Sneasel lost their balance and tripped over. Ash took this chance and started to communicate with them.

"Hey Sneasel, please stop. Why are you attacking Chimchar?" Ash asked.

 _He was caught stealing our food._ The leader answered.

"Well, maybe Chimchar was hungry and needed food to eat. Please stop attacking him. Here, I'll pay his debt to you guys."

Ash lifted his bag and took out a big bag of pokemon food for the Sneasel. "Here, try some of my pokemon food, if you like it then keep it. If you don't like it we'll find some food together."

 _Okay, then. Let_ _'_ _s try your food._ The leader said.

They tried the pokemon food and liked it then they finished it all.

 _That was some very tasty food, thank you. We_ _'_ _ll be going now._ The Sneasel said, leaving Ash and the pokemon.

They then turned to Chimchar. W _e_ _'_ _ll leave you alone because this trainer gave us compensation. But, if you ever come again, make sure to at least bring some toughness. Or we won_ _'_ _t let you go so easily next time._ Was all the Sneasel said before they returned back to the forest.

Ash then walked towards Chimchar. "Hey there little guy, are you okay?"

 _Yes, I am fine. Thank you for saving me._

"You look badly hurt, here is some pokemon food, eat up and go home." Ash gave Chimchar some pokemon food.

The Chimchar did not move, his head held low, as if it did something wrong

"What's wrong Chimchar? What happened?" Ash asked.

 _It_ _'_ _s nothing, it_ _'_ _s just that I have no home._

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that." Ash patted the Chimchar on the head.

 _I was released by a very mean trainer not too long ago. We crossed the waters to this land and he thought I was weak and so didn_ _'_ _t want me anymore. So now I_ _'_ _m left all by myself._

 _What a scum._ Pichu said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Pichu." Ash echoed. "Treecko, Pichu would you mind coming away for a moment?"

 _Sure._ Both of them replied.

"Do you guys think we should take this guy in?" Ash asked. "I'm sure we can give him a home."

 _I have no problem with that._ Pichu answered.

 _But why ask us?_ Treecko asked.

"Hey we're a family right?" Ash smiled. "We make decisions together."

 _Okay then, if you decide to take him in, I have no problem too._ Treecko replied.

Ash, Pichu and Treecko turned to Chimchar.

 _If it_ _'_ _s fine by you._ Pichu started.

 _We_ _'_ _d like to have you in our group._ Treecko finished.

 _Really?_ Chimchar asked

Ash walked towards him "Really." He placed a pokeball in front of Chimchar. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Ash smiled.

Chimchar looked at Ash and his pokemon for a moment, paused and thought a bit. A moment later he smiled, _I_ _'_ _ll come with you guys._ With that Chimchar clicked the pokeball and he got absorbed in it. The pokeball clicked a few times before stopping.

Ash picked up the pokeball and smiled. _I caught Chimchar_.

He called out Chimchar and patted him on the head then turned to Treecko.

"Pichu, Chimchar, we have to go back to where we left Dawn. Treecko, take us back to that spot. I'll call her and figure out where she is." Was all Ash said before he started running back into forest.

 _Right on._ The three pokemon cried as they followed Ash.

* * *

 **(With Dawn)**

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Dawn clapped her hand together as she explored this area.

She explored the area for a while now, completely in awe of its beauty; trees of extraordinary height; water that tasted fresher than any she has had; and a smell that was so sweet, it was like an enchantment was set onto it. The longer she stayed here, the more intrigued Dawn was of the power in this place.

"So this is your home huh?" Dawn asked the Ralts. "Sure looks beautiful." Dawn exclaimed.

 _Ralts Ral._ Gesturing Dawn to follow her, Ralts started to leave.

Dawn followed her and soon they reached a table like structure with chair-like material next to it.

Gardevoir and Gallade were standing on the 'chairs', using their psychic attack to manipulate the water from a pool.

This waster from the pool was directed to the grass and the trees surrounding it, and with every bit of water added to the soil, there more energy was given to them to grow plant life.

 _No wonder this place felt mysterious, the air and soil is wonderful here._ Dawn thought to herself.

As she said this, a ringing sound came from her TechNav. "Hmm, oh would you look at that, it's a call from Ash." Dawn muttered.

"Hey Ash? Yes I'm okay. Sure I'll meet you at the place where we split up." Dawn hanged up the call and walked back towards the 'table'. she approached Gallade and Gardevoir.

"Thank you for having me, you really do have a beautiful home. It was great being here but I gotta go back to my friend now. Bye, hope we meet again." Dawn waved at the group and left.

Ralts looked at Dawn as she left and started to tear up. Both Gallade and Gardevoir noticed her behavior and eyed one another.

 _Gallade Gall. Gar Gardevoir_

Ralts turned around to look at them and they nodded, gesturing her to follow Dawn.

Ralts cheered and went over to hug Gallade and Gardevoir, then proceeded to say goodbye to all her fellow family members. After a lengthy good-bye, Ralts walked towards the entrance of the cavern, looking back at her big family for one last time before waving and ran after Dawn.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Dawn)**

 _Well, we_ _'_ _re almost there._ She thought to herself.

When she got to the rendezvous point she saw Ash there, waiting for her.

"Hey sorry for the long wait!" Dawn went over to Ash.

"Nah it wasn't a long wait." Ash replied with a laugh.

"Where did you go?" Dawn demanded. "You left me alone in this forest. If anything bad happened to me it's all your fault.

"So did anything happen to you?" Ash asked.

"Well, umm no." Dawn replied, shaking her head. "Hey is that a Chimchar?"

"Yeah, you catch on pretty quick." Ash replied.

"Well, I am from the Sinnoh region. Chimchar are one of the three starter pokemon there." Dawn puffed, annoyed that Ash underestimated her knowledge. "Which brings me to the question, how did you get him?"

Ash explained everything to Dawn, starting from Chimchar being alone and the Sneasel chasing it due to it stealing their food.

"Woah that must have been frightening." Dawn commented.

A ruffling sound came from the bush next to Ash and Dawn.

"What is that sound?" Ash asked.

"Hmm, it's coming from that bush over there." Dawn pointed at the bush with the source of the sound.

"Well then whatever it is, we better get ready for it." Ash said.

As they observed the ruffling sound grow louder, they got into a defensive position.

The sound faded as the source of the sound revealed itself. It was Ralts.

"Oh come on, that's the second time in two days we fell for that." Ash face-palmed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Dawn chuckled.

"So Ralts what brought you back to us?" Ash asked.

 _I want to battle with Dawn._

"What's she saying Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Not sure, the last time I saw this kind of behavior from a pokemon, they either want to battle you or join you in your journey, so I guess that's what Ralts wants." Ash replied.

"Well then in that case. We'll battle her and capture her." Dawn smirked. "Mudkip, come on out!"

As Mudkip comes out, Ralts fires a colorful barrage of leaves at her.

"Dawn, that's Magical Leaf, it's super effective against Mudkip." Ash shouted.

"Got it, Mudkip, intercept it with Water Pulse." Dawn ordered.

Mudkip fired a pulse of water against the barrage of leaves. The two attacks hit the other and canceled out.

Ralts then fired a cry, the force of the cry crashing into Mudkip

"Dodge it and use Mud Slap." Dawn ordered.

Mudkip jumped up and tried to dodge the attack while throwing some mud onto Ralts, the Mud slap hit Ralts in the face and obscured her vision and pushing her back. Meanwhile, Mudkip was pushed back by the force of Disarming Voice.

"Wait how did that attack hit? I told Mudkip to dodge." Dawn pondered.

"If that move is what my pokedex is telling me, then it is Disarming Voice." Ash informed.

"Never heard of it." Dawn replied.

"Well, that move hits regardless of whether or not the pokemon is standing still or running, so it cannot be dodged." Ash explained.

"Hmm, even with Mud slap obscuring her vision?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. It will still hit." Ash responded.

"Well then we just have to keep attacking it, Mudkip, use Water Pulse." Dawn ordered.

Mudkip fired a torrent of water and it hit its mark. After the attack Ralts started having a weird stance.

It tried to use Magical Leaf but instead hit itself.

"Ralts is confused, great job Mudkip." Dawn complimented. "Now use Mud slap again."

Mudkip threw some more mud onto Ralts and it blasted her into a tree, ending the battle.

"Great job Mudkip." Dawn threw a pokeball at Ralts. "Now go, Pokeball."

The pokeball impacted Ralts and absorbed it into the ball.

After a few clicks the ball stood still, meaning that Dawn caught Ralts.

"Yes, I caught a Ralts." Dawn said, lift up the pokeball.

"Nice job Dawn." Ash congratulated her.

Dawn called out Ralts and checked her on her pokedex.

"Wow, this Ralts is Female, and apparently she knows Teleport?" Dawn gasped.

"That's awesome, this means we can go right back to the pokemon center in Petalburg without needing to walk." Ash smirked. "Saves a whole lot of time."

"Awesome then let's do that." Dawn nodded, grabbing Ash's hand. "Ralts, use Teleport."

Ralts jumped to Dawn and the crests on it's headed started to glow. It then glowed and disappeared along with Ash and Dawn.

* * *

 **(At the Petalburg pokemon center)**

Ash and Dawn hovered just above the ground and landed on their feet, after they got their balance back they then walked back into the pokemon center.

"Wow, that was something else." Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, it makes me all dizzy but that was fun." Dawn agreed.

"Nurse Joy, please heal our pokemon." Ash and Dawn said as they handed Chimchar, Ralts and Mudkip's pokeball to Nurse Joy respectively.

"Sure, I'll take your pokemon, we are quite busy though at the moment so it will take a while." Nurse Joy informed the two.

"That's okay. Can you give us an estimate on when they'll be healed?" Dawn inquired.

Nurse joy looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, it is currently 10 o'clock, so your pokemon should be all healed up around 1:30 pm." She answered. "So why don't you two go outside and maybe explore the city a bit?"

Ash and Dawn looked at each other and grinned.

"Sounds like a good plan." Ash responded, as he and Dawn walked out of the pokemon center.

* * *

They walked across town for a while and found a crowd of people standing outside a tall building, it looked like they were gathering to see something.

"Hey Ash, there seems to be a crowd of people there, wanna go check it out?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, let's go check it out." Ash replied, walking towards the crowd with Dawn.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dawn asked a trainer as she and Ash approached the crowd.

"I think it's a Pokemon performer round practice." The trainer answered.

They turned around to see some a few trainers commanding their pokemon to perform certain move combination tricks.

"Ghastly, use Shadow Ball."

"Kadabra, use Psychic to control the Shadow Ball and move it around."

A Ghastly shot out a Shadow Ball and it flew towards Kadabra, who then proceeded to use its Psychic attack to root it in place. It then proceeded to spin it around, much like a volleyball would on a court.

"Now, throw the ball towards Quagsire."

"Quagsire, use your tail to hit the ball towards Ampharos."

"Ampharos, meet it and hit it back."

Quagsire knocked the incoming Shadow ball towards Ampharos, who slammed it right back towards Quagsire, they continued this exchange for a while before Kadabra finally lifted the Shadow ball up and crushed it, the remains of the attack sparkling and bursting into many colors.

When the colors faded, the performers and their pokemon all bowed/curtsied.

The crowd of spectators and trainers, including Ash and Dawn, all applauded and cheered at the wonderful performance.

"That was marvelous, thank you for the great performance!" Among the crowd came a grown man wearing a dark-red jacket and black pants.

"It's Norman, the Gym leader of Petalburg city." Some of the trainers muttered.

"Wait what, there's a gym in this city?" Ash gasped.

As he finished saying this, he saw Dawn push through the crowds.

"Mr Norman, hey Mr Norman!" Dawn ran towards him and yelled.

Norman looked around to see who called him. When Dawn ran out of the crowd and stood before him, he smiled and greeted back.

"Why hello there. Who might you be?" Norman inquired.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz, I'm from Twinleaf town of the Sinnoh region." Dawn replied. "I want to challenge you to a gym battle!" Dawn requested.

"Sure, how many badges do you currently have?" Norman asked.

"Uhhh, actually I have none." Dawn answered as Ash ran up to her.

After she said that, the crowd all burst into laughter and Norman scratched his head, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, apparently irritated from the crowd's reaction.

"Dawn, you know the Viridian city Gym in Kanto right?" Norman asked.

"Yeah I do, it's a gym that can only be challenged after a trainer has received 7 gym badges." Dawn answered.

"Well, the Petalburg Gym is almost like the Viridian Gym. The only difference is you just need to get 4 badges before you challenge me." Norman explained.

Ash face-palmed. "Oh, no wonder everyone laughed."

"Tell you what, to make you feel better, I'll decide to have a practice battle with you." Norman suggested. "How does that sound everyone?"

The crowd gasped, "A chance to see Norman battle?" "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, looks like our crowd has agreed with my offer." Norman smiled. "What do you say Dawn?"

"That's great!" Dawn cheered. "I would love to."

"Well then let's get this battle underway. Come on out Linoone." Norman called out a pokemon.

"Woah, a Linoone, what type of pokemon is that?" Dawn pulled out her pokedex.

 **Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon.** **T** **he evolved form of Zigzagoon.** **When it spots its prey, it runs after it in a straight line. Though able to run over sixty miles per hour, it is unable to turn.**

 _Seems like a strong pokemon to face._ Dawn thought. "In that case I'll choose... I'll choose..." _huh?_

Dawn then realized that her pokemon were all getting healed in the pokemon center.

"Well, Dawn, where is your pokemon?" Norman asked.

Dawn scratched her head sheepishly, "Ah haha, I forgot them in the pokemon center."

To say that the whole crowd, including Ash and Pichu, was 'just astonished' at her clumsiness was a huge understatement. What was instead displayed was something along the lines of an anime style 'fall flat on your face' kind of astonishment.

"Dawn, are you serious right now?" Ash face-palmed.

"Ah haha, my bad." Dawn sweat-dropped.

"Well then I guess in that case I'll challenge you Norman." Ash suggested.

"All right then, what's your name?" Norman asked.

"My name is Ash, and this is my partner Pichu. We come from the Kanto region." Ash replied.

 _Pichu chu pi_

"Pichu, I choose you!" Ash said. "Use Thundershock."

"Linoone, retaliate using Thunderbolt." Norman ordered.

Pichu focused his energy on his cheeks and shot a moderate electrical energy towards Linoone who emitted her own blast of electricity at Pichu. The two attacks met and tied, dissipating as they impacted.

"Pichu, use Quick attack then Iron Tail." Ash ordered.

Pichu shot forward and crashed into Linoone, then pummeled her with an iron hard tail. Linoone was knocked back, feeling moderate amounts of pain from that attack combination, however she was quick to shake it off.

"Pichu, use Thunder wave." Ash ordered.

Pichu emitted a weak electrical wave at Linoone.

"Linoone, play time is over. Let's give them a proper welcome to the Hoenn region by showing them what real speed means." Norman smirked. "Use Extreme-speed.".

Linoone glared at Pichu for a moment and smirked as she shot forward like a bullet. There was an apparent difference in speed when Pichu used Quick attack. Before Ash and Pichu could even react, Linoone had dodged the Thunder wave attack and reached Pichu, bashing it in the abdominal area, sending it flying away.

When he landed on the ground, Pichu was knocked out.

"That was one hit." A few trainers muttered.

"Wow, he's so strong." another group discussed.

Ash was too stunned to say anything, he had never seen such a fast and strong pokemon. At least, not fast enough for them to be completely caught of guard.

Ash walked towards Pichu and picked him up. "You did well, Pichu, have a good rest."

"That was a great battle, you are very strong Norman. I look forward to challenging you again in the future." Ash bowed at Norman and lifted his hand to offer Norman a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine." Norman walked towards Ash and shaked his hand.

Norman was then quickly approached by his fans, whom blurted question after question for the gym leader. Ash and Dawn left the crowd and took some time to talk amongst themselves. Soon enough it was lunch time and everyone left.

* * *

Shortly after the crowd dissolved, Norman approached Ash and Dawn, waving at them.

"Hey there you two, if you guys don't mind, I would like to invite you to our home after lunch hour is over." Norman offered. "I have a daughter who will be ten years old in a couple of weeks and she would like to go on her first pokemon journey."

"That's cool, so she's going to be 10 soon?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'd like you two to meet her." Norman said.

"Sure, that sounds great." Dawn replied.

"Yeah we would love to!" Ash agreed

"That's awesome, how about we meet over here..." Norman took a look at his TechNav, which read 12:50 pm. "...in about one hour. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great." Ash replied.

"See you then." Dawn waved as she and Ash walked back towards the pokemon center.

* * *

When Ash and Dawn reached the pokemon center, they saw the clock and it read that it was 13:10 pm.

Ash quickly went to get Pichu healed while Dawn hurried to the center restaurant to help Ash and her order their lunch. The food arrived shortly, and Ash and Dawn dug in, talking and eating while occasionally checking the time.

In 20 minutes they finished their lunch, ti consisted of a 14 inch pepperoni pizza and Lasagna. They thanked the waitress and was headed outside the restaurant. They had barely walked out of the restaurant door before they heard a melody play out as their names were being called from the center reception desk.

Ash and Dawn hurried to the reception desk and picked up their Chimchar, Pichu, Mudkip and Ralts respectively, then quickly left the pokemon center.

* * *

At 13:50 sharp, Ash and Dawn met Norman outside the tall building.

"Hey Norman, we're here." Dawn said.

"Yeah let's get going." Norman announced.

They walked across the city while Norman introduced many of its shops and restaurants to the duo, saying that this is the first place trainers come together to view big events and sometimes even famous people comes to visit.

"Sometimes even the champion comes to visit my Gym." Norman remarked.

"Really?" Ash asked, his eyes filled with admiration. "What's his/her name? What's he/she like? What pokemon does he/she use?" Ash and Dawn started shooting barrages of questions to Norman.

Norman was taken back by Ash's enthusiasm, but he quickly replied, "Ash, Dawn there's no fun for any of us if I just spoil it for you like this."

Ash crossed his arms and Dawn pouted in disappointment.

Norman saw this and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll meet the champion if you continue on your journey." Norman reassured, "After all, we all get to meet extraordinary people and pokemon and make unforgettable memories."

As if he finished talking, they approached a large oriental house with a large door.

"And we're here." Norman said. "Come on in."

Norman led Ash and Dawn into the battle arena, it has a greenish yellow color resembling wood, a battle field stood in the middle and there was a referee mound in the right middle corner of the field.

"Stay here, I'll go gather my family." Norman said, walking out of the arena.

"I wonder how they are going to be. I'm so excited!" Ash remarked.

"Me too! Can't wait to meet them." Dawn agreed.

They waited for about 10 minutes when Norman walked out, with 3 people standing next to him.

"Ash, Dawn, meet the Maple family. This is Caroline, May and last but not least, Max," Norman introduced.

* * *

 **And done! I needed to find a place to end it and I decided that this is it!**

 **I just couldn** **'** **t resist giving Ash Chimchar again, it** **'** **s one of my favorite pokemon (well, debating between Infernape and Charizard). We will explore more about him later in the story. To be Continued...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male): Ember, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**


	4. The Maple Family

**This one is a bit late but I got it out!** **Hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!** **  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Adventures on Route 102!**

 **Last time, Dawn and Ash met the Petalburg city Gym leader Norman at a mock performance show. Ash had a mock battle with him and lost. Norman then offered for Ash and Dawn to visit his gym and family. Will they get along? What will Ash and Dawn learned about this dynamic family?**

 **Let the chapter begin...**

* * *

"So, Ash and Dawn, this is my family." Norman introduced.

He walked over to the women standing next to her. The woman wore a black tank-top with a green coat and a yellow skirt.

"This is my wife Caroline."

He then walked over to the younger people. A girl and a boy.

The girl wore a yellow bandanna, pink t-shirt and teal shorts; while the younger boy wore a white shirt and short jeans.

"These are my kids, May and Max."

Ash, Pichu and Dawn greeted them all and they moved from the the arena to the living room.

The Maple household has 2 floors, with the kitchen, garden, dining room and living all on the ground floor, and the bedrooms (+ guest rooms) on the second floor.

Max took Ash and Pichu to his room to show him his belongings, while May took Dawn to hers.

In the corner of his room was bed and his desk. There were various poke-dolls on the ground on his bed and by the window. While most of the dolls are small-to-medium size, there are also large ones. He had the complete Hoenn starter dolls, as well as dolls for Pikachu, Metagross, Salamence, Slaking, Linoone, Exploud and also a Gallade doll.

On his desk there are many different colored books with information and knowledge about pokemon, with tips to being trainers, breeding and many others. Max also had a book about Poetry written by Prof Oak.

After introducing the whole of his room to Ash, the two of them went downstairs to the living room and Max proceeded to bombard Ash with questions about his journey, regarding the pokemon he saw and what feelings and emotions he had.

Though Max excitement was large, Ash really struggled to answer his questions about his journey as Ash just started his not too long ago.

* * *

A few moments later, Dawn and May walked down from May's room and joined everyone in the living room.

"Hey Ash, what other pokemon besides Pichu, do you have?" Max inquired.

"I'm also interested in what pokemon you have Dawn!" May added.

"We would also like to see." Norman and Caroline nodded.

Ash and Dawn eyed one another and reached for their pokeballs.

"Okay everyone come on out and say hello!" They said.

Out of the 4 pokeballs came Treecko, Mudkip, Ralts and Chimchar.

"Wow Ash, you chose a Treecko as your Hoenn starter?" Max said excitedly.

"Yep, and I can confidently say that he's a strong battler." Ash boasted.

"I've always like the Treecko evolutionary line." Max exclaimed, "when I go on my first journey, I'll choose him too."

Max and May ran over to pat the Hoenn native pokemon on the head and greeted them, after a while they turned their attention to the unfamiliar chimp pokemon standing in front of them.

"Hey Ash, what is this pokemon?" May asked, pointing at Chimchar.

"Oh, he's called Chimchar, he's from the Sinnoh region." Ash answered.

"Wow that is so cool." Max exclaimed. "Nice to meet you Chimchar!"

 _Chim Chimchar_

"How did you find it here in the Hoenn region then?" May asked.

Ash looked at Chimchar and answered, "I found him in the forest outside of the Petalburg forest, he was chased by some Sneasel's."

"Sneasel?" May and May repeated.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Ash asked.

Max looked at Norman and the rest of his family.

"Well, Sneasel aren't typical species of pokemon that are found in the Hoenn region either, just like this Chimchar." Max started.

"Well what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Lately many atypical things have started to happen around the Hoenn region." Norman said.

"Like what? Organized crime?" Ash asked.

Norman raised an Eyebrow at Ash's question. "Something like that, there have been mentions on the news of many museums robbed and ruins, old forests getting sabotaged." He answered. "Rumors spoke of people coming and going, dressed in red and blue."

"Now that you've mentioned." Dawn looked at Ash.

"We've come across some people like that on our journey." Ash continued.

"Where? When?" May and Max asked.

"We were travelling through Oldale town after leaving Littleroot, and we decided to explore the Oldale ruins for its mysterious history." Dawn started.

"We came across a few despicable characters, they were part of an organized crime group, they had this red emblem on their uniforms, that looked like the letter 'M'." Ash continued.

"What Happened?" Caroline asked.

"Any-who, they were organized." Ash started.

He proceeded to explain how he, Dawn and Trip battled against Team Magma grunts but got easily defeated. This resulted in them getting restricted while other grunts abducted Prof Alden. They brought him to the ruins to open the sealed doors.

Ash also explained to them about the 4 stones with different colors and the paintings of super ancient pokemon in the interior of the ruins.

"I guess the only merit about this hellish encounter is the fact that we got to meet Relicanth and fully explore the ruins." Ash stated, shaking his head.

"It was still quite intimidating." Dawn said, visibly shaken.

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. When she felt the warmth of his hand she turned around and smiled at Ash.

"That still doesn't explain how you met Chimchar in the Hoenn region though." Max circled back to the start.

"Well the only explanation I can think of is probably because he wasn't here by itself." Ash knew the answer to Max's question but decided to not reveal his ability to them. "He probably was brought here by a trainer like me and Dawn."

 _Chim Chimchar_

 _Wait, so is Ash saying he was abandoned and released?_ May thought.

"He was probably released and then left by himself in the forest." Ash then said, answering May's thoughts unintentionally.

"What kind of scum would do that?" Max spat, clearly infuriated at the sight that there are trainers who would do that.

"Max, calm down. Yes this person is cruel, but we don't need to use foul language." May tried to calm Max down. When she pulled back, she couldn't hide an upset face so she help her head low.

Caroline, seeing May's expression and body language, decided that they've talked long enough about these depressing topics and she wanted to change the subject. "By the way Ash, dear. I noticed your Pichu doesn't stay in it's pokeball." Caroline started. "Isn't it typical for a pokemon to stay in its pokeball?"

"Well, you see," Ash replied with a sheepish grin, "Pichu doesn't really like pokeballs."

"Oh really? Pichu definitely seems like an interesting pokemon." May laughed.

"Yeah he is quite interesting." Ash started. "So, May and Max? Do you have any goals when you two start you journey? Have you decided on a course or path?"

"I want to beat all the gyms and win the pokemon league conference, then become an awesome gym leader just like my Dad!" Max said enthusiastically while May shaked her head. "I don't know that I want to do yet." She answered.

Ash walked over to May and smiled, "You know, May, it's completely okay to not know what you want to do or become. You have so much time to decide that for yourself, no need to rush."

"Yeah, what Ash said is correct." Dawn agreed, "I felt that same way as you do now. My mother is a top coordinator in the Sinnoh region, so many of my friends and others who know me all expected me to follow in her footsteps."

"But are you following in her footsteps?" Norman inquired.

"At first, I was planning on it at a very young age." Dawn answered, "But as time passed, I got more and more into battling due to my childhood friend Barry."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

" _Hey Dawn, come over here!_ _"_ _a blonde boy called out to Dawn._

 _Dawn and the boy ran into the forest and sat down, relaxing._

" _Wow the weather today sure is comfortable!_ _"_ _The boy commented._

" _I agree Barry, it is very soothing!_ _"_ _Dawn replied, smiling at him._

 _They continued to lie down for a while then decided to explore the forest a bit more, captivated by the sounds and smells coming from the fresh air._

 _They approaching a lake not too much time later. They marveled at the beauty of the lake and talked amongst themselves when a stampede of pokemon started running before them._

 _Dawn and Barry looked at the pokemon then turned to look at each other, confused as to what was happening._

 _Their confusion was quickly dispersed when an Ursaring came chasing after the pokemon, growling and shooting Hyper Beams at all directions and locations._

 _Unfortunately for Dawn and Barry, one of the Hyper Beams impacted on area close to them, sending them flying away. Dawn was knocked backwards but Barry flew into the lake due to being closer to the beam attack._

" _Barry!_ _"_ _Dawn yelled, struggling to balance herself._

 _Dawn was frightened, she didn_ _'_ _t know how to swim but she had no time to worry about Barry as the Ursaring came charging at her._

 _She yelled loudly but the Ursaring was not stopping. She closed her eyes and pinched herself, hoping that this was just a bad dream._

 _Unfortunately for her, the pain of the pinch was apparent, but this was not a dream. Once again she covered her eyes._

 _I guess this is it. She thought. Goodbye Mom, Barry, Kenny and all my friends._

 _The Ursaring reached closer and closer and soon got not too far from her._

" _Rhyperior, use Rock wrecker._ _"_ _A voice came,_ _"_ _Dragonite, use Extreme-speed to go save Barry._ _"_

 _Dawn opened her eyes to find a taller blonde man standing in front of her, his Rhyperior towering above her, as he summoned a gigantic rock and blasted it towards the Ursaring._

 _The attack pummeled Ursaring, sending it flying a few feet back, it quickly got up and started charging towards Palmer again._

" _Mr Palmer!_ _"_ _Dawn exclaimed._

" _Looks like we_ _'_ _re gonna have to stop it with brute force._ _"_ _Palmer muttered,_ _"_ _Rhyperior, use Hammer arm._ _"_

 _Rhyperior raised its fists as they glowed a white color, it then proceeded to smack Ursaring into the ground, immobilizing it for a bit._

 _But that didn_ _'_ _t stop Ursaring as it stood up again and charged at Palmer and Dawn a third time._

" _Okay, I guess brute force will be too much for it to handle. If that_ _'_ _s the case, Milotic, use Heal Pulse._ _"_ _Palmer called out a beautiful serpent like pokemon._

 _Milo Milotic_

 _The Milotic sent out a green aura, passing throughout the area, healing through all the grass and injured pokemon. It brushed over Ursaring, thoroughly calming it down._

" _Ursaring, please calm down._ _"_ _Palmer walked towards it, circling around to check for injuries. He circled towards it tail and found a scar on it._

" _You poor thing Ursaring, here, I_ _'_ _ll treat it for you._ _"_ _Palmer took out a super potion from his bag and sprayed over the scar. Ursaring winced at the pain but did not move._

 _Palmer then proceeded to patch it up, whilst giving Ursaring an Oran berry._

" _Take these kiddo._ _"_ _Palmer said,_ _"_ _Eat up later when you_ _'_ _re hungry._ _"_

 _Ur Ursaring_

 _The Ursaring smiled at Palmer and took the berries, he began to walk away before turning around and waving at Palmer._

 _When Ursaring was completely out of sight, Dawn and Palmer ran over to Dragonite, who had an unconscious Barry in his arms._

" _Dragonite is he gonna be okay?_ _"_ _Palmer asked._

 _Dragonite nodded, indicating that Barry is still breathing and safe._

" _Good, Dawn are you hurt?_ _"_ _Palmer asked._

" _No, I_ _'_ _m fine, thank you for rescuing me._ _"_ _Dawn shaked her head._

 _*Flashback ends*_

* * *

"And that was my first time I saw a frontier brain battle." Dawn finished.

"What an extraordinary yet frightening experience." Max exclaimed.

"I realize that it would be dumb to aspire to be like someone just because they saved your life. Like what would happen if a gym leader or someone else saved me?" Dawn laughed. "But still, I was saved by my best friends father and that prompted me to spend time with him." Dawn continued. "and naturally, I had many questions to ask him."

"I get that feeling a lot. A feeling of curiousity." Ash added.

"I was invited to his battle tower to spectate him battle against trainers." Dawn said, "It was really quite fun to be honest."

"All I'm saying with this example is," Dawn started, "whatever you choose to do or become, do it with all your heart."

"I agree whole-heartedly with Dawn." Ash added. "Put all your heart and soul into it and don't ever give up until the end! That's my motto."

Ash and Dawn laughed with the maple family, continuing to share their experiences.

"Well, I see from the clock on the wall, it is time to bidoof you all, a very nice farewell." Max exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall.

Ash and Dawn looked at Max with raised eyebrows and forced out an awkward laugh.

"What he is trying to say is, would you look at the time." Norman sweat-dropped.

"It's getting late. Time does fly by when you're having fun." Caroline laughs.

"I guess we should be going." Ash confirmed with Dawn.

Ash and Dawn bid the Maple family good-bye.

"We should totally meet up when you start your journey May." Dawn suggested.

"I'd love to." May smiled.

"Where are you heading off next?" Norman asked the duo.

"Me and Ash are going to challenge the Hoenn league." Dawn answered.

"So we will go challenge the gyms." Ash continued, "Starting with the Gym in Rustboro city."

"We're also going to participate in the Rinshin town battle tournament." Ash and Dawn both said, "so we'll be heading there first."

Norman paused for a bit, apparently deep in thought.

"You know what?" He started. "Maybe it's time for a long overdue family vacation."

"Wait, dad are you saying what I think you're saying?" May asked.

"Yep." Norman turned to Ash and Dawn.

"Do you two mind if we join you on your journey to Rinshin town?" Norman asked.

"Please!" May and Max looked at them with puppy eyes, practically begging. "We could act as guides and help lead the way."

Ash and Dawn eyed one another and immediately replied by nodding their heads.

"Of course you can, the more the merrier!"

"We'd love to have you join us!"

Caroline then laughed, "Then it's decided."

The Maple family cheered on as they went to their rooms to pack. Ash and Dawn decided to wait in the living room while that happened. Roughly half an hour later, they were all ready for departure.

"So, you ready kiddo's?" Norman asked.

Everything shouted a yes, announcing the start of the little journey. They walked out of the streets towards Petalburg forest. When they reached the edge of the city connected to route 104, Dawn turned around to everyone.

"So, Ash, May, Max, wanna see who runs out of the town first?" Dawn challenged.

"Loser's a rotten egg." Ash shouted, starting to leave Dawn behind.

He ran a long while before he heard 3 "HEY NO FAIR!" behind him and laughed. Norman and Caroline laughed in the background as they watched the children.

 _This is gonna be fun._ They thought.

* * *

 **Ash and Dawn are excited to continue their journey in the Hoenn region. This time they have other friends joining them. Their destination? Rinshin town. What will they encounter on their journey and what will they accomplish? To be continued...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male): Ember, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**


	5. Petalburg forest Encounter!

**Hey Guys, it's been a while! How have you been?**

 **I know I was kinda slow on the updates, I said bi-weekly but it ended up being 2 months.**

 **Anyways, h** **ope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!** **  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5** **:** **Petalburg forest Encounter!**

 **Last time, Ash, Dawn and the maple family continued on their journey towards Rinshin town for the battle tournament. They travelled through Petalburg forest. They now turn their sights on Rinshin Town. What exciting adventures will welcome our heroes there?**

 **Let the Chapter begin...**

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Petalburg forest. The pokemon there were going through the same routine that they go through everyday, finding tasty food and generally going about their lives. It was a harmonious, peaceful and quiet time.

But this quiet would not go uninterrupted this day.

In the section of the forest not too far from Rinshin town, a man wearing a grey leather suit and suit pants was running in a fast pace along the road.

 _I have to get these to the corporation soon._ He thought to himself, continuing to move on.

Not too far away from him, a few Mightyena came out of the bushes. They walked around, sniffing the ground and the vegetation, apparently they were looking for something, or someone.

"Have we located the man from the Devon corporation?" A man asked.

"We are working on it, Sir, we should have him in no time." Another answered.

They circled the area for a while and picked up something, a scent that belonged to their target, they howled and started to double down on it, running forward.

"They've picked up on the mans a trail, come one and quicken your paces." The man shouted, as he and his fellow members started running after the Mightyena.

* * *

(With Ash, Dawn and the Maple family)

"How much longer till we get to Rinshin town?" Ash groaned, feeling impatient, as he always does.

"Should take us through the rest of the day, this is a large forest after all." Max explained.

"I just want to get there sooner." Ash complained.

Dawn shook her head and sighed. "Ash stop complaining so much. We know you're excited about the tournament, but we gotta take our time."

"But I just want to get their faster." Ash defended.

"I give up, you're impossible." Dawn surrendered.

"I can't be impossible, because I exist. It would make more sense if you said, 'I give up, you're improbable."" Ash responded.

"Whatever floats your boat, Mr Smartypants Ash." Dawn replied, rolling her eyes.

"Tch." Ash folded her arms and ignored Dawn.

"You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to find a place to sit down and take a rest." May suggested, sweat-dropping at the duo.

"That's a great idea, May." Caroline agreed.

They walked for a bit more and picked a suitable spot to rest their feet.

Ash put down his bag and reached for his pokeballs. "Come on out guys." Ash called out his pokemon.

He called out his Chimchar and Treecko, and his Pichu jumped down to play with them.

"You guys can go do some training amongst yourselves, just don't go running too far away." Ash told his pokemon.

 _Pi Pikachu. Treecko tree. Chim chimchar._

The three ran off and started to practice strengthening their moves.

"Ash, isn't it a better idea for you to go monitor them?" Norman asked.

"They're gonna be fine, they may seem young, but they know how to take care of themselves." Ash gave him a thumbs up.

As soon as he put his hands down, Chimchar came running back at them.

"What's wrong Chimchar?" Dawn asked.

 _Chim chimchar chim_

"We better go take a look." Max said.

Ash turned to Chimchar, "lead the way, Chimchar."

Chimchar nodded and ran to where the other 2 pokemon were waiting.

When the group arrived to where Pichu and Treecko were, the two pokemon signalled them to come over.

 _Pi Pichu_

"What are we looking at Pichu?" Dawn asked.

Pichu pointed out towards the distance and they sights fall on a man being cornered by two large wolf-like pokemon.

"What is that pokemon?" Ash asked.

"That's Mightyena." Caroline answered.

Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

 **Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena.** **Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild.** **It will** **obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill.**

"Well they don't seem particularly friendly." Dawn commented.

"Eh, well not when you're cornered by them at least." Max confirmed.

Norman took one look at the man and whispered to the group, "I know this man, he works for the Devon corporation in Rustboro city. He goes on business trips most of the time and occasionally carries some important information around."

"Wait I think someone's coming." May whispered.

The group quickly became quiet as 3 people appeared from out of the bushes, walking towards the cornered man.

"We finally found you, Mr Devon employee, you aren't exactly the easiest person to track down." One of them started.

"What do you want with me?" The man questioned.

"What do we want, you ask?" Another one said. "Well we want those files that you hold in that stylish briefcase of yours of course. They contain information that we need. Now hand them over."

"What makes you think I will give them to vile villainous organizations like you?" The man shot back.

"Because." One of them gestured, and the Mightyena's began to walk closer toward the man, threatening to bite him, "if you want to be safe and unscathed, you will give us those files."

Ash and Dawn have seen enough and were going to jump out and stop them, but they were stopped by Norman, who shaked his head. "Let me handle this." He added. He then whispered something into Ash's ear, and Ash nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

He walked out of the bushes towards the group of people.

"Hey there, I thought I saw you here in the Petalburg forest. Have you missed your meeting with the president of the corporation again?" He said in a jokingly manner.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the three asked. "Don't you dare try anything."

"Hey, hey, calm down guys, let's all talk this out like mature grown up human beings here, no need to be rude." Norman raised his hands in a surrender pose.

"We don't have the time to calm down, we are on a tight schedule here." The leader of the group spat.

"Surely there really is no need to rush things, we can all be civilized. You don't want to hurt them, and we don't want to hurt you either." Norman stated calmly.

"Watch your smart mouth, we don't need you to tell us what to do. Now this is my final warning, get lost or you will feel the wrath of team Aqua." The team aqua grunt spat.

"Oh, so you're the infamous team Aqua, I should have known. Too bad, but you're not going anywhere today. Get ready to get you butt kicked." Norman retorted.

"Don't be absurd, you're outnumbered, it's 3 against 1." One of the grunts snorted.

"I'll take my chances." Norman smirked

"Don't complain about this then, Mightyena, use Shadow ball." the head grunts ordered.

"Anytime now would be a good time." Norman shouted.

As soon as he shouted this, an Energy ball, Thunder shock and Ember came flying out of bushes, impacting the Mightyena and sent it flying and crashing into a tree.

"Now, come on out. Linoone." Norman sent out his pokemon. "Use Extreme-speed."

Linoone shot forward like a bullet and pummeled the other Mightyena, sending it flying.

"Chimchar, use Dig; Pichu, use Thunder wave; Treecko, Energy ball." Ash ordered.

Pichu and Treecko fired up their attacks while Chimchar quickly dug under ground. The Energy ball and Thunder wave attacks hit Mightyena head on and immobilized it, while Chimchar surfaced from the ground and gave it a huge knock on the head.

"Chimchar, great job there, use Ember." Ash ordered.

What happened next was a total surprise to everyone present, instead of firing small sparks of flames, a torrent of flames was unleashed and blasted away the Mightyena.

"Woah, Chimchar, you learned Flamethrower. That was brilliant."

 _Chim chimchar_

"Hmph, we don't have any time to play child games with you guys. Grunts, retreat and report back to HQ." The boss of the grunts ordered, and at the same time threw down a smoke bomb.

The smoke bomb exploded and dust quickly formed, clouding the vision of Norman and Ash so they couldn't pursue the grunts, when the smoke dissipated, the grunts and the Mightyenas were gone.

"Return, Chimchar and Treecko." Ash recalled his pokemon.

Norman, Ash and the others walked over to Devon corporation employee and gave him a hand.

"Hey there, buddy, you alright there?" Norman asked.

"Thank you, if I didn't know better, they are after the information I have for the Devon corporation." The employee said.

"Can I ask what is in those files?" Max inquired.

"Sorry kid, but I'm afraid this is confidential information." The employee answered.

"But we just saved your life." May retorted.

 _Technically Norman and I saved him._ Ash murmured, making sure no one heard his 'smart mouth'.

"For that I am eternally grateful, but I still can't tell you what it is about." the employee insisted.

Caroline gestured for May and Max to come over, Norman excused himself and now it was just Dawn and Ash with Jo.

"Can I ask what is your name, sir?" Dawn asked.

"Yes of course, my name is Jo. I work for the president of the Devon corporation." Jo replied.

That's nice, I'm Dawn Berlitz and this is my travelling companion Ash Ketchum." Dawn introduced Ash and herself to Jo. "We're challenging the pokemon league in Hoenn."

"Oh, well in fact case, if you want to, I can take you two straight to Rustboro city from here, it'll take less than a day to reach there from here." he offered.

"That is very nice of you to offer but we are actually headed to Rinshin town for the pokemon battle tournament tomorrow." Dawn replied.

"Ah, in that case I think we should part ways once we reach Rinshin town." Jo replied.

"Ash, Dawn come help with dinner." May came over to call them.

"Okay, coming!" Dawn said, about to pull Ash with her.

"Wait, Dawn, I'll be right back." Ash stopped Dawn.

Dawn looked at Ash and nodded, leaving him alone with Jo.

"I assume that you have something to say to me privately, Mr Ketchum?" Jo raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact yes, I was wondering if you could help me with a favor." Ash reached for his bag and took 2 letters out, handing them to Jo. "I would like to ask if you could deliver these 2 letters to some important people at the Devon corporation." Ash said.

"Uhh, can I ask who this is?" Jo asked.

"It's for the Devon corporation president, Mr Stone, and his son, Steven Stone." Ash replied.

"Sure, I assume that like the information in my briefcase, this is confidential?" Jo asked, putting the letter in his briefcase.

"Oh, not at all, one of the letters is about mega stones and key stones from Prof Oak of the Kanto region." Ash replied.

"You know Prof Oak?" Jo asked.

"Well yes, I'm from the Kanto region." Ash replied.

"Oh that makes sense that you know Prof Oak." Jo echoed. "In any case, what about contents of the other letter?" He inquired.

"The other letter is about suspicious activities around the Hoenn region regarding Team Magma and the guys earlier from Team Aqua." Ash replied. "I was told that in a few days Team Aqua plans to infiltrate your corporation to steal some valuable goods." Ash replied. "This latter was handed to me before I came to the Hoenn region."

* * *

 _(Flashback : 2 weeks ago)_

" _Mom, what did you want me to hand out to the president of the Devon corporation?_ _"_ _Ash asked._

" _It_ _'_ _s a letter I received from a friend at the International police, they need a helping hand on dealing with issues in Hoenn._ _"_ _Delia replied._

" _Are they still dealing with issues in the Unova Region?_ _"_ _Ash asked._

" _Yes, but they also need to know what I was going on in the Hoenn region, now they really can_ _'_ _t spare any more people._ _"_ _Delia replied._

" _So is that why we_ _'_ _re moving to this region?_ _"_ _Ash asked._

" _Yes, on your journey you will go battle in many gyms, the first city with a gym, Rustboro City, is also the home to the Devon corporation._ _"_ _Delia explained,_ _"_ _one of his assistants, Jo, will travel through Petalburg forest in 2 weeks, it would be helpful if you delivered this to him._ _"_ _she continued, handing the letter over to Ash._

" _How are you so sure about this?_ _"_ _Ash inquired, taking the letter and placing it in his bag._

" _Because._ _"_ _Delia answered,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m the one who will tell him about you in a few days._ _"_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't since I don't know who the messenger was." Ash replied. "It was slipped into my bag no earlier than when I was on the ship here." But then he remembered something.

"If you knew about this letter, then you should know that this meeting wasn't just merely a coincidence, that I just happened to be here to give this letter to you." Ash looked him in the eye. "My mother should have informed you about me a few days ago." Ash said.

"Indeed." Jo replied.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Dawn came out to call them again. "Dinner is ready."

Ash held out his hand and gestured Jo to go first, "After you, Jo."

Jo looked at Ash, nodded and started walking towards Dawn, when he got to her, she told her about directions, then he left.

When Jo left, Dawn walked over to Ash.

"Hey there." She said, pulling his hand.

"Hey Dawn." Ash replied, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just missed travelling alone with you." Dawn said.

"You know we're just friends right?" Ash laughed, "That sounds like something a couple would say to each other."

"I know, but it is true though." Dawn smiled.

After a moment of silence with Ash and Dawn leaning on a tree next to each other, just enjoying each others company, Ash's stomach started to growl.

"Well, we should probably go eat dinner I'm starving." Ash laughed, embarrassed at his stomach.

Ash and Dawn walked back to the group, who were seated at the dining table and have already started eating.

"Hey there you two." Caroline waved, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Are you hungry, Ash?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving, I feel like I could eat a whole cow." Ash joked.

"Well then, start digging in, hopefully you guys will enjoy the food." Norman smiled.

The group continued eating and conversed about the day.

After dinner the group tidied up their belongings and began to head out towards Rinshin town. They arrived at Rinshin Town roughly 2 hours later.

"Well I'm beat." May sat down on the resting area.

"I'll go organize rooms for us. Me and your dad will share one room while the 4 of you can share another room." Caroline suggested.

"Sure mom, we'll behave." Max said excitedly.

Caroline went to the counter to order two rooms and walked over, giving May the key.

"Now, don't wake up too late, the check-in time is at 9 am, so make sure you are all down here by 7:15 sharp, we will then go and have breakfast and then head out towards the stadium, alright?" Norman reminded.

"Okay Dad/Norman." The 4 kids answered, walking to their room.

Once they reached their rooms, Ash and Dawn called dibs on the top bunks and put their stuff on the bed, Max and Ash went to wash their hair and brush their teeth while Pichu accompanied them. Dawn and may went to the girls bathroom and did the same.

15 minutes later the 4 kids were on their bed, getting ready to sleep.

"You guys ready for the tournament tomorrow?" Max asked.

"Yep, can't wait." Ash and Dawn said.

"Well then we should probably all get some sleep if you two want to compete in it in full body, mind and spirit." May laughed.

"Agreed."

"Good night Y'all. Sleep tight."

 _Pi Pichu_

* * *

(The next morning)

"Hey Max don't be running off too far too fast now!"

Ash shouted as Dawn laughed at the impatient Max, who ran ahead of the group, excited to finally see the large stadium. It was a dome shaped building with a dark red and purple color and an open top.

"You guys are no fun at all! We're at the Rinshin town tournament stadium for crying out loud! This place is totally awesome!" He shouted back.

Ash and Dawn laughed again as they approached the building, head held high and smiling.

"You kids ready for the competition?" Norman asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna win the whole thing." Ash declared.

"Not so fast, Ash, I'm taking that trophy home." Dawn responded.

"None of you are going to win if you don't check-in." Jo reminded, looking at his PokeNav.

"Right on! We better be off then." Ash agreed, running into the building.

"Before you people go inside." Jo started. "This is where I take my leave, and we part ways. I can't thank you enough for helping me, but I hope these gestures will do for now." Jo said, handing two great balls to Ash, Dawn, May and Max.

"Thank you Jo. I hope you have an eventful trip to Rustboro City, although, hopefully it won't be like the one that you experienced yesterday." Ash joked, offering his hand to Jo.

"Very funny Ash." Jo laughed, shaking his hand, he gave them one last smile and headed towards Rustboro City.

They watched as Jo left, heading into the stadium, when they entered the main hall two voices called out to them.

"Hey Ash, Dawn!"

They both turned around to find Trip and Tyson running towards them.

"Hey there Trip, Tyson. It's been a while." Dawn replied.

"Yeah it has been. How have you been?" Tyson asked.

"We are well, We got to meet the Maple family, they run the Gym in Petalburg City." Ash answered.

"Oh, yeah, if I remember correctly, the gym leader of Petalburg gym is Norman right?" Trip asked.

"Yes, my name is Norman Maple, this is my wife, Caroline Maple, and my children May and Max Maple." Norman introduced.

"So I take it you guys have registered for the tournament too?" Dawn asked.

"You are correct, I registered for the tournament a week ago." Trip answered.

"I registered the day before yesterday." Tyson laughed.

"So you just barely got by the deadline eh." Dawn said with a smug face.

"Basically yeah, I guess." Tyson sweat-dropped. "But I'm really excited to participate in this one." he directed.

"You and me both, Tyson." Ash agreed.

"Guys come on we're on a clock here, it's time to check in for the tournament." Max informed them.

Ash, Dawn, Trip and Tyson nodded and ran over to the counter to get themselves checked in.

Once they were ready, the screens loaded in their information.

* * *

(A few moments later)

"Attention trainers and friends, could I please have your attention please?" Nurse Joy from the registration desk called. "The opening ceremony will begin in half an hour, so could I please ask all of the trainers to make your way into the field and the audience to move to the audience area. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Alright, let's get ready to rumble." Ash muttered, walking towards the field with the rest of the competitors.

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of the chapter. After helping Jo from Devon corporation, Ash, Dawn and the Maple family reach the Rinshin town battle stadium, where they meet up with Tyson and Trip, they have now checked in and are getting ready to battle it out. Who will come out victorious in this tournament? To be continued...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male):** **Flamethrower** **, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**


	6. Battle Tournament! A fiery start!

**Hey Guys!**

 **Been a while but finally another new chapter here!**

 **Hope all of you enjoy it!** **AzAlexZ Out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Battle Tournament! A fiery start!**

 **Our heroes have finally arrived at the Rinshin town battle tournament, they met up with their friends Trip and Tyson, and** **getting ready to begin the tournament** **, where they will be waiting to battle it out for the grand title! Who will emerge victorious in the end?**

 **Let the Chapter begin...**

" _Alright, let_ _'_ _s get ready to rumble._ _"_ _Ash muttered, walking towards the field with the rest of the competitors._

* * *

(30 minutes before)

"Contestant Ash, you're all set, good luck and hope you battle to your fullest." Nurse joy smiled at Ash, returning his Pokedex and TechNav back to him.

Ash took his belongings and grinned excitedly. _My very first tournament, I should totally call Mom and tell her._

Ash went over to the video phone booth and searched the number for Littleroot town, the videophone got connected and he requested to be connected to the Ketchum household, a wasn't long before Ash was successfully dialing his house number.

"Hello, Ketchum residence." A woman with mahogany hair color picked up the phone.

"Hi mom, it's me Ash." Ash cheerfully greeted, waving at her.

"Oh, it's my boy Ash, how are you and Pichu doing?" Delia waved.

"We are great, right Pichu?" Ash replied.

 _Pi Pichu._

"Delia is that Ash on the phone?" a voice suddenly cried out in the background, Delia turned briefly nodding and then turned back to talk to Ash again.

"Mom, you have someone over at the house? Is it a neighbor?" Ash asked.

"Oh no, it's Prof Oak, he is helping me set up a trophy cabinet and Gary is watering the flowers with Mimey out in the backyard." Delia answered.

"That's awesome." Ash said, "They flew all the way here from Kanto?" he asked.

"Yes they did. They wanted to see how everything was going around here." Delia replied. "Gary brought his Squirtle and Eevee too, I think he is also planning on travelling the Hoenn region."

"Wow that is way cool." Ash exclaimed, "Hope I get to bump into him someday."

"Well, you got your own journey to have fun on. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Delia asked Ash.

"Can't I call you with no reason, Mom?" Ash pouted.

"You usually don't, Ash." Delia answered with a straight face.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Well, in any case, I entered the battle tournament in Rinshin town so I was hoping you could be spectating my battles, it goes on today and tomorrow." He informed Delia.

"Thanks for catching me up, Ash." Delia smiled, I will be sure to keep tabs on it."

"Okay mom, it starts in one hour." Ash said.

"Got it Ash. Is that all?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go prepare for the tournament." Ash responded.

"Okay then, have a great time Ash! I love you! Take care of Ash okay Pichu?"

 _Pi Pichu_

"Yeah, sure, love you too mom!" Ash laughed, hanging up the call.

* * *

Ash picked up Pichu and walked over to the resting area in the tournament arena. He saw Dawn conversing with Trip and Tyson.

Ash slowly sneaked over behind Dawn, but Trip, being the very observant person that he is, saw him, but Ash put a finger on his lips gesturing Trip to not say a word, and then he covered Dawn's eyes.

"Guess who?" he asked.

"Well, it could be my cousin Jake or the new resident clown in town." Dawn replied jokingly, earning a few light chuckles from Trip and Tyson.

"Very funny, Dawn." Ash grinned.

"Seriously though, let me see the light again, Ash." Dawn put her hands on Ash's and removed them from her face.

"Hello there Ash!" Dawn greeted, looking behind her while smiling at Ash.

"Hey there Beautiful." Ash grinned back, "So, you guys all got your check-in done?"

"Sure did." Tyson answered.

"Same." Trip echoed.

"We all just got here, I was just done calling my mom." Dawn answered.

"Hey I did the exact same thing. Prof Oak and my childhood friend are in Hoenn too."

"That's really nice. You have to tell me about them." Dawn exclaimed.

"Attention trainers and friends, could I please have your attention please?" Nurse Joy from the registration desk called. "The opening ceremony will begin in half an hour, so could I please ask all of the trainers to make your way into the field and the audience to move to the audience area. Thank you for your cooperation."

Ash looked at Dawn, who shrugged and stood up.

"Looks like you're gonna have to fill me up with the details a bit later then, Ash." Dawn poked her tongue at him.

"Will do." Ash acknowledged, giving her a thumbs up, as they walked towards the field with Dawn.

* * *

When they went in, they saw a field with a rocky terrain, there were no trees or major obstacles, just a lot of open space. The stadium did have a roof so the bright sunlight could reach to the ground, a warm sensation could be felt in the stadium.

The trainers gasped at the size of stadium from the inside, marveling at its infrastructure as more and more members of the audience began to crowd the audience area.

Without much time, the sound of conversation flooded and filled the whole stadium, with people eagerly eating snacks and conversing. When the final seats were taken, an elderly man with a beard took a mic and began the opening ceremony.

"Welcome starting trainers from all of Hoenn and beyond, my name is Charles Goodshow and I will be your host this day, I would like to extend my most sincere welcome to every single trainer and member of audience today at the Rinshin town battle tournament." Charles Goodshow announces, earning cheers and applause from the audience.

"This will be the first of the four tournaments in what we will be calling a circuit course. The winner of each of these 4 tournaments will have a spot in the Pokemon world tournament, which will take place in Sootopolis city 2 months before the Hoenn Ever-Grande league conference."

The crowd and the trainers cheered and clapped in excitement.

"I have a special guest joining us today. The established regional professor who came all the way from the Johto region. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together to welcome Prof Elm." Charles introduced.

The crowd clapped and cheered for the professor.

* * *

"Wow, this crowd is all hyped up." Caroline remarked.

"Yep, I bet this tournament is going to be a blast."May agreed.

"We've seen many a tournaments in this stadium, but every year the number just gets larger and larger, truly a testament to the amount of resources invested into the Hoenn region and these phenomenal events." Norman started.

"Yeah, Hoenn is making a statement to the world to become the best region yet." Max exclaimed.

* * *

Back on the stage, Prof Elm was just finishing his speech.

"...I hope all the contestants battle to their best ability, and show some marvelous sportsmanship in respect to all the fellow trainers and members of the audience." Prof Elm said.

"Thank you for that inspiring speech, Prof Elm." Charles said as Prof Elm handed the mic back to him once again, "Before we begin, I will be explaining how the tournament will go down. There are 16 trainers here today, they will battle it out for 4 rounds in single elimination format until we are left with 2 to duke it out for the title of champion. Every battle will be a 1 on 1 battle except for the final, which will be a 2 on 2 battle."

As Charles said this, he pointed to the area where the contestants were standing, and all the contestants waved, earning more cheers and applause from the crowd.

"Now then, we've got all of that covered." Charles Goodshow grabbed everyone's attention back, "we will now project the match-ups for the tournament."

On the screen behind him, the 16 trainers were put into a random shuffle and in no time, the shuffles changed into 8 groups, revealing the matches:

 **On the upper bracket:**

 **Ash vs Liz / Brooke vs Morrison / Ashley vs Trip / Trevor vs Tierno**

 **On the lower bracket:**

 **Shauna vs Tyson / Verity vs Cameron/ Wally vs Harrison / Dawn vs Jimmy**

* * *

Back at the audience seats, the Maple family were eagerly awaiting the results of the matches, when the results came out they were very surprised.

"Well, would you look at that?" Norman exclaimed. "Ash is in the first battle."

"This should very be exciting, we get to witness a thrilling match right at the get go." Caroline chimed in with a big smile.

* * *

"Now without further ado, let the tournament begin!" Charles Goodshow announced. "First off we will have Ash from the Kanto region and Liz from the Unova Region."

A referee entered the field promptly, "Can I have the two contestants come up to the battlefield please?" He called out to the trainers.

As he announced this, Ash and Pichu, who was just conversing with Dawn, Trip and Tyson after seeing the matches themselves, turned and walked towards the field.

Dawn, Trip and Tyson, who were standing next to him, mouthed good luck and raised a thumb at him.

When Ash and Liz got into position, the referee announced the start of the battle, "this battle is between two up and coming trainers, Ash and Liz. Please call out your pokemon."

Ash turned to Pichu and said, "You stay put for now, I'll be saving you for later okay?"

 _Pi Pichu_

"Alright then, let's do this. Come on out, Chimchar." Ash said, removing a pokeball from his belt and calling out his pokemon.

A red chimp pokemon emerged and jumped onto the field.

"This is your first formal battle with me Chimchar, remember our training and give it your all!" Ash encouraged.

 _Chim chimchar_

"Blitzle, take the stage." Liz called out her pokemon.

In front of her a zebra with yellow sparks materialized and stood on the field. However, at the sight of the electric pokemon, Ash smirked.

 _ **"The battle will end when one pokemon is unable to battle, now, let the battle begin." The referee announced.**_

"I'll let you have the first move, Liz." Ash gestured.

"Aww, aren't you just sweet." Liz complied, "In that case then, Blitzle, use Flame Charge."

"Chimchar, dodge and then use Leer." Ash ordered.

Chimchar dodged the Thunderbolt attack easily and landed in front of Ash, then he started to stare down at Blitzle, lowering his defense and then got ready for the next order.

Tyson looked at Ash and Chimchar, "hmm, this is exactly like the start of the battle between me and Ash back in Oldale town." he commented.

* * *

 _Flashback starts_

" _You can have the first move, Tyson." Ash taunted._

" _Your first mistake Ash._ _M_ _akuhita, let's start this off fast, use Bullet Punch." Tyson ordered._

" _Treecko, let's answer speed with Speed, use Quick attack!" Ash responded._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"Now that you mention it, I remember that too." Dawn remarked.

"It does seem like Ash likes to take the reactionary pose rather than open himself up to any exploitation from his opponents." Trip added.

"Chimchar dodge the flame charge attack again." Ash ordered.

As Dawn, Trip and Tyson brought their attention back to the battle, where they find that Ash has ordered Chimchar to dodge another one of Blitzle's attack.

"Blitzle, use Thunderbolt."

"Chimchar, intercept with Flamethrower."

The two attacks impacted each other and it was a stalemate.

"Would you look at this?" Charles commented. "Contestant Ash does not seem like the kind to go for the straight-forward attack. But how will contestant Liz react?"

 _What is he thinking there_. Liz thought to herself. _Maybe I need to change things up._

"Blitzle, use Double Team." She said.

Blitzle created multiple copies of herself in an effort to confuse Chimchar.

 _Interesting tactic, but that won_ _'_ _t work against me._ Ash thought, "Chimchar, use Flamethrower."

Chimchar released a torrent of flames that burned through all of the copies, the images disappeared, leaving behind trails of smoke on the field.

"Blitzle, use Thunderbolt now to clear the field." Liz said.

"Oh no, you can't do that against Ash." Dawn gasped quietly at her move.

"Liz just exposed her Blitzle in the worst way possible, against the worst opponent possible." Trip face-palmed, already anticipating the result of the rookies mistake.

Blitzle cleared the field with his Thunderbolt attack, only to find that Chimchar is nowhere to be found.

"Wow, in a turn of events, Chimchar is nowhere to be seen." Charles Goodshow exclaimed as well as the rest of the crowd.

"That was not smart, Liz, you just exposed your Blitzle." Ash pointed out, "Now my turn to get offensive, Chimchar, Dig up from the ground."

Chimchar emerged from the ground and knocked Blitzle back, greatly injuring it.

"I'm getting a major sense of Deja vu." Tyson remarked, thinking back to his battle at Oldale, "Ash's mind games are quite top notch for a beginning trainer." he muttered.

"Your Chimchar knows the move Dig?" Liz asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, it comes in handy sometimes." Ash commented. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower."

"Blitzle dodge and use Thunderbolt." Liz retaliated.

Blitzle narrowly dodged the attack and fired a Thunderbolt attack, hitting Chimchar directly.

"Contestant Ash is taking a lead in this battle, but contestant Liz is not backing down, scoring a direct hit onto Chimchar." Charles Goodshow exclaimed.

"Impressive reflexes." Ash complimented, "but that won't be enough, Chimchar, use Dig." he ordered.

"Blitzle focus all you attention on the ground and try to predict where Chimchar will come out." Liz cautioned.

Blitzle nodded and observed both his left and right side in an attempt to try to sense out Chimchar, but Chimchar and was patient, waiting for the right time.

"What is Ash waiting for?" May asked.

"He's waiting for an opening to attack Blitzle." Norman answered.

The ground below Blitzle began to crackle and before he could even react, Chimchar lunged at him, striking and knocking him onto the ground.

"Now it's time to wrap things up, Chimchar, use Flamethrower." Ash ordered

Chimchar fired a final torrent of flames at Blitzle, scoring a direct hit. Blitzle got knocked back a final time and was unconscious after that attack.

 _ **"Blitzle cannot battle. Chimchar wins, therefore contestant Ash is victorious." The referee announced.**_

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, Ash waved quickly at the stages, then turned his attention to his pokemon. He mouthed a 'thank you' at Chimchar and recalled him, then he walked over to Liz, extending a hand towards her.

"That was a great battle Liz. I had lots of fun." Ash smiled.

"It was really enjoyable for me too, and it was a great learning experience." Liz congratulated, shaking Ash's hand.

"With the end of the first battle, more battles will take place, let us welcome contestants Brooke and Morrison, 2 Hoenn natives to the field please." Charles Goodshow announced.

* * *

Back at the sidelines, Ash is currently going over the tournament details with his friends.

"So let me get this straight, I will be battling the winner of this match in the quarterfinals." Ash confirmed.

"Yeah, and then it will be my battle vs Ashley." Trip continued.

"Dawn and I will be in the lower brackets." Tyson followed.

"You know guys there's a good chance that all 4 of us can make the semifinals." Dawn stated.

"Well it doesn't matter who I face, cuz I'm winning it all." Ash said confidently.

"The hell you will." Tyson challenged.

"Yeah not if we have anything to say about it." Trip chimed in.

"Well, unless you guys can out mind game me, you don't stand a chance." Ash taunted.

 _Pichu Pi_

* * *

Meanwhile at the battle field, Morrison's Gligar has just scored a critical hit on Brooke's Wingull.

"Gligar now, let's finish this off using Night Slash." Morrison ordered.

Gligar flew in astounding speed, quickly catching Wingull and strikes it on the abdominal area, the impact knocked Wingull onto the ground, rendering it unconscious.

 _ **"Wingull cannot battle. Gligar wins, therefore contestant Morrison is victorious." The referee announced.**_

* * *

Ash, Dawn and the rest of the stadium applauded the victor for his win.

"Look like I'm going to battle against Morrison next." Ash muttered.

"Well guys, would love to continue to stay and chat, but it's time for my battle, I'll be back momentarily." Trip turned as the referee announced the next battle.

"This battle will be between Trip from the Unova region and Ashley from the Kanto region." The referee announced, "please call out your pokemon."

"Come on out. Taillow."

"Let's win this Staryu."

Ash picked up his pokedex to scan the Hoenn native bird.

 **Taillow, the Tiny Swallow pokemon.** **Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss.**

"Hmm, seems like Trip got himself a gutsy pokemon." Tyson joked.

"Ha, pun intended, right?" Dawn chuckled.

"Yep, Taillow's ability is Guts, so 'gutsy' it is." Tyson laughed.

"Guys, the battle has started, concentrate." Ash laughed.

"Taillow, let's start this off with Wing attack." Trip said.

"Staryu, counter it with Rapid Spin." Ashley responded.

Taillow's wings glowed a bright white color as she descended towards Staryu, who start spinning in rapid motion, they impacted each other, causing moderate damage to each other.

"Staryu, use Bubblebeam." Ashley ordered.

"Taillow dodge it using Agility." Trip ordered.

Taillow moved at a speed so fast, she almost vanished , successfully dodging Staryu's attack.

"Wow, that Taillow's speed is quite unreal, I don't think even my Treecko can match that speed." Ash complimented.

"You sound like you're surprised, Ash." Tyson pointed out, "Taillow are naturally agile pokemon."

"Well, given the fact that this is my first time observing Trip and Taillow's battling, this is all very new to me." Ash stated.

"Staryu, let's keep this up, use Bubblebeam again." Ashley ordered.

The attack hit Taillow in the stomach area, pushing her back.

"Staryu, let's keep up the tempo, use Icy wind." Ashley said.

"Taillow retaliate with Gust." Trip ordered.

Taillow and Staryu fired off moderately powered wind attacks, the attacks impacted one another, but the Icy wind overpowered the Gust attack and once again hit Taillow.

Trip frowned at the result of that exchange. _I'm gonna have to level the playing field here, I need to use Taillow's strength against Staryu._

"Taillow ascend higher, let's try to limit the amount of space that Staryu can use against us." Trip called out, gesturing his pokemon to fly up.

Taillow flew up as fast as she could but she was reasonably slower, but regardless she still got out of Staryu's reach quickly. When she reached high enough she turned around, looking down at the Staryu, taunting it to attack her.

"That Icy wind really did a number on Taillow." Tyson said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, her speed has been halved, that was very smart from Ashley." Dawn echoed his concern.

"Trip will be alright, I'm sure he has something surprising planned." Ash reassured them.

"Staryu, use Rain dance to force Taillow down." Ashley smirked.

Staryu started to dance, the dance moves attracting rain clouds, and eventually is started to rain, it poured down onto Taillow and as a result she was forced to descend.

* * *

"I'm really not liking Trip's chances." Tyson commented. "Ashley has countered every single move he went with so far."

"You have no confidence in Trip at all, Tyson, he is no slouch!" Dawn responded.

"Yeah I agree with Dawn, trust me. Trip will be fine Tyson, just watch." Ash responded.

* * *

 _I_ _knew this would happen_. Trip smirked, "That was an interesting strategy, Ashley, but let me borrow the effects of that rain. Taillow, use Gust on the ground."

Taillow start flapping her wings with great force, bringing up sand particles from the grassy field. The particles that were picked up were mixed with the rain, becoming muddy.

"Now, let's show them our ultimate move." Trip smirked, "use Boomburst."

Taillow released a wave of sonic blasts at Staryu, along the way it picked up the combination of the rain and the mud, forming a 3-way attack blasting into Staryu, knocking it down to the ground. Staryu struggled to stand up, but it eventually did.

"Taillow, use Wing attack, let's finish this." Trip fired out the finishing shots.

Taillow soar like a bullet towards Staryu, it's wings impacting it dead in the crystal, knocking it onto the wall.

This time, Staryu did not get up.

 _ **"Staryu cannot battle. Taillow wins, therefore contestant Trip is victorious." The referee announced.**_

"Woah, that was a sick combination move." Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, Trip made the right response to that rain dance." Ash echoed, "see Tyson? I told you Trip will be all set."

* * *

Back at the field, Ashley recalled her Staryu and walked over towards Trip.

"That was a great move, I was surprised." She praised offering a hand, "congratulations on your win."

"Thank you, Ashley, your Staryu is quite powerful too." Trip gladly shaked her hand.

"You better win this whole thing." Ashley demanded with a smile.

"I will try my hardest to." Trip replied with a genuine smile.

With that, he walked back to the trainer standby area and approached Tyson.

"Where's Ash and Dawn?" Trip inquired.

"Oh, them? They just left a moment ago to go get some food." Tyson replied, "I asked them to get me a bottle of water while they're at it."

"Oh okay, did they say when they'll be back?" Trip asked.

"I'd imagine in quite a bit of time." Tyson smiled.

"With the third match underway, we will bring up the final match this morning." Charles Goodshow declared, "it will be 2 trainers hailing all the way from the Kalos region, Trevor and Tierno."

The 2 trainers walked onto the stage with confident looks on their face.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ash and Dawn)

"Hey Dawn, do you think Trip will want the peach flavor drink or the lemonade?" Ash asked.

"I don't actually know that, maybe you could pick them both?" Dawn shaked her head.

Ash sighed, "Well, I guess that would work."

He grabbed both drinks and walked to the counter with Dawn to pay for all their snacks.

"Ok, that would be 15 Poke Dollars." The cashier informed Ash.

Ash took out 15 dollars and paid for all of the snacks.

"I'll wait for you outside." He told Dawn.

* * *

Ash grabbed everything and was about to head out when Dawn called him.

"Ash wait." I'm going to go call Prof Rowan and tell him about my travel." Dawn said.

"Prof Rowan? Is he the regional professor from Sinnoh?" Ash inquired.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?" Dawn asked.

"Of course. I would love to talk to him, I haven;t met him yet." Ash answered with much excitement.

"Okay then, let's go and call him." Dawn said.

They both walked over to the phone booth and Dawn dialed the international number for Sinnoh, the line connected and an elderly man with a white hair and a white mustache answered the call.

"Why hello there Dawn." Prof Rowan exclaimed. "It's been quite some time."

"Yeah it has, how have you been Professor?" Dawn asked.

"Splendid, I was just getting done with some field work." Prof Rowan answered. "I assume you are in the Hoenn region now, what town are you currently at now? And who is this fine young man standing next to you?"

"Oh I'm in Rinshin Town now." Dawn said. "This is Ash Ketchum and his Pichu. He is from the Kanto region. You've been there before, right?"

"Hello Prof Rowan." Ash waved.

 _P_ _i Pichu_

"Why hello there Ash. And yes, I have been to the Kanto region before to study the pokemon there with Prof Oak." Prof Rowan answered, "sure brings back a lot of memories."

"When did you go there?" Ash asked.

"Oh, a few years ago." Prof Oak answered, "His grandson was quite charming."

"You mean Gary, yeah he is quite the nice friend." Ash added.

"Anyhow, what did you call for, Dawn?" Prof Rowan asked.

"Oh I wanted to talk to you about some thing _private_." As Dawn said this, she looked at Ash.

"Uhh, what?" Ash asked, confused.

"Well, I wanted to speak to him in private." Dawn looked at Ash.

"Oh, oh. Sure, I'll be waiting over there." Ash said as he walked towards the waiting area.

"So Dawn, what did you want to talk to me about." Prof Rowan asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could send him over here." Dawn asked.

* * *

(With Ash)

 _O_ _kay, that was weird, but I guess if she wants privacy I should give her some._ He thought.

He opened a bag of chips and started to eat away while pondering about his next match-up.

 _S_ _o I'm up against Morrison next._ _H_ _is Gligar was strong, but I'm sure he's not only going to use his Gligar. So I have to be careful with my pick next battle._ _H_ _is Gligar really limits my options when it comes to Pichu and Chimchar._

Ash kept on thinking and pondering about this match-up, he didn't even notice Dawn approaching behind him.

Dawn called Ash a few times before patting him on the shoulders.

"Hello? Anyone there? Earth to Ash?" Dawn called.

Ash turned around at Dawn, "oh, hey Dawn." He greeted.

"Wow, you were really focused there." Dawn laughed, "You didn't even react to me calling you."

"Sorry about that Dawn." Ash scratched his head sheepishly, "so how did the call with Prof Rowan go? What did you ask him?"

"It's a secret. I can't tell you." Dawn stuck her tongue out at Ash.

"Fine, keep your secret." Ash laughed, "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

"Yes, you will." Dawn smiled at him.

"We should probably get going." Ash stood up and began walking, "wouldn't want to keep out friends waiting."

Dawn nodded, catching up to Ash.

* * *

When they got to the field, the ongoing match has just concluded.

 _ **"Charmander is unable to battle, Squirtle wins, so the winner of this battle is Tierno." The referee announced.**_

"With the 4th battle concluded, we are halfway completed the first round of today." Charles Goodshow announced, "We will now go on a 2 hour break, feel free to go enjoy the town and have some lunch."

"So Dawn, you wanna go grab a bite?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I've actually been doing some digging around and found that there are many good recommendations for great restaurants in Rinshin town." Dawn replied, "hey Trip, do you know where Tyson is?"

"I think he went to meet up with a friend who lives in town, he said they'll be back in an hour." Trip replied.

"Well then, you wanna come with us to the new restaurant?" Ash asked.

"Thanks for the offer buddy, but Ashley and I are going to go eat together." Trip said.

"Ooh, somebody's got a date." Ash smirked.

"Shut up, Ash." Trip laughed.

"I tease." Ash smiled, lifting his hands up, "have fun Trip!"

"I will." Trip waved, "You enjoy your 'date' with Dawn too."

"Oh, you know I'll enjoy it." Ash chuckled at Trip's remark.

Trip heard Ashley call out to him, so he turned around, waving at Ash and Dawn and left.

"So you ready to get this 'date' going?" Dawn smiled at Ash.

"Yes, I am Dawn." Ash said, reaching for Dawn's hand.

"Umm, Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, isn't it common for people who go on dates to hold hands?" Ash asked

"Only if they are actually dating." Dawn answered.

Ash mouthed an "oh" and pulled his arm back, smiling awkwardly, leaving the stadium with Dawn.

* * *

 **A** **nd that's it for today!**

 **I'll leave the lunch date for next chapter, this chapter is taking a bit too long and I wanna finish somewhere.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapters.** **F** **ind out what happens between our favorite 2 heroes and in the tournament next chapter!** **U** **ntil next time, to be continued...**

 **Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male):** **Flamethrower** **, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**


	7. Battle tournament! The Battle continues!

**Greetings!**

 **How are y'all?! It's been a while since I finished a chapter and I am super sorry for that! I hope that you guys are still out there and checking up on the story.**

 **It's almost Thanksgiving for all you North Americans out there. Find someone close to you and say 'thank you' to them. 'Tis the season to be grateful that you guys have good lives and the fact that you get to spend time reading fanfics online should be a blessing to you!**

 **I'll shut up now,** **hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 7: Battle Tournament! The battle continues!**

 **The battle tournament has begun. Charles Goodshow and guest speaker Prof Elm join the party as we continue to find out who will take the win. Ash and Trip have both advanced to the quarter finals, the last 4 matches of the first round are about to begin. Will Dawn and Tyson join Ash, Trip in the rest of the tournament?**

 **Let the chapter begin...**

" _So you ready to get this 'date' going?" Dawn smiled at Ash._

" _Yes, I am Dawn." Ash said, reaching for Dawn's hand._

" _Umm, Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn raised an eyebrow._

" _Uhh, isn't it common for people who go on dates to hold hands?" Ash asked_ _._

" _Only if they are actually dating." Dawn answered._

 _Ash mouthed an "oh" and pulled his arm back, smiling awkwardly._

 _After a brief moment he left the stadium with Dawn._

* * *

"Ash and Pichu, are you guys almost done?" Dawn inquired, "It's time for us to go back to the stadium, if we don't move now we are going to be late."

"Yeah we'll be right there, just give us one minute so I can grab another drink for take away." Ash replied.

Dawn patiently waited for him outside, she looked around the restaurant and noticed the flowers on the outside. In no time Ash came out with 2 drinks. "Here Dawn." He handed her a drink.

"Oh wow, milk tea, my favorite." Dawn gasped, albeit accepted the drink gratefully. "Ash, you shouldn't have."

'Eh anything for a friend." Ash shrugged, "now come on, let's get going, Pichu."

 _Pi Pichu_

As they walked pass the main roads of Rinshin town, they noticed a soothing, joyous ambiance in the air. The people around them were enjoying their conversations, expressing their excitement for the day and for the good lives they currently lead. It was a nice atmosphere for one to be in.

"I really like the feel of this town." Dawn started, "it seems so... reminiscing."

"I get that feeling too." Ash agreed, "This feels awfully close to what Pallet town felt like."

"Speaking of Pallet town, Ash." Dawn said, happily taking a sip of her milk tea, "you never told me about your childhood friend, Gary."

"Oh right, I totally forgot about that." Ash sweat-dropped, taking one quick sip from his ice tea, "Where should I start? Ah yes. His name is Gary Oak, he is the grandson of the accomplished Prof Oak, and my first ever rival, kind of." He explained.

"How did you get to know Gary?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I knew Gary because I was a student of Prof Oaks, and I knew Prof Oak because of my mother." Ash replied, "My mother had good relations with Prof Oak."

"How so?" Dawn asked.

"Well, apparently she was one of the brightest students he had taught back in the old days." Ash continued, "Since my mother and Prof Oak both lived in Pallet town, they had a long lasting student-teacher relationship."

"That sounds very interesting indeed," Dawn exclaimed, her curiosity level escalating. "So where did you first meet Gary?"

"One day, probably 5 years ago, my mother and I went to his lab." Ash continued, "Prof Oak asked her to buy him an item while we were out on shopping duty, so we went to deliver it to him." Ash started.

"Let me guess, you met Gary there?" Dawn finished.

"Yes we did, Dawn." Ash laughed, "While my mom and Prof Oak were discussing the subject matter, I was told to go check out the Pokemon he had in the lab."

Ash took another sip from his ice tea. "Gary was right there, playing with Prof Oak's Dragonite and the other resident Pokemon, so I went up and talked to him."

"Sounds like a rather pleasant encounter." Dawn commented.

"You mentioned Barry as your friend from back in the Sinnoh region, did you also have a pleasant first encounter with him?" Ash asked.

"Pleasant is not the word I would use," Dawn sweat-dropped, "More like, crazy."

"How, so?" Ask inquired.

"That'll be a story for another day." Dawn pointed forward, "We're at the stadium."

As Dawn finished her sentence, they find themselves standing before the stadium, many people, like the duo themselves, are running late from lunch, hurrying and pacing faster.

"Either way, we're almost there, so it's time to speed things up." Dawn pointed out, grabbing Ash's hand.

"Hold on Dawn, wait, slow down..." Ash was not given any time to finish his sentence when suddenly Dawn sprinted into the stadium, all the while still grabbing onto his hand.

She turned around and smirked at Ash, "Come on, slowpoke, run!" She waved her other hand and continued running, Ash following closely behind her.

The duo made it just in time for the tournament to begin again. After confirming that most of the crowd and participating trainers were indeed present at the stadium, Charles Goodshow stood up and began to announce the continuing of the tournament.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to the Rinshin town battle tournament. I do hope you all had a pleasant lunch in Rinshin." He started, looking towards the crowd and the Trainers. "After a few hours of battles, we are halfway through the day, the following battles will conclude the day as 8 trainers will advance to battle it out tomorrow and compete in the final rounds. Now, then, without further ado, we will begin our matches." He announced.

The crowd clapped and cheered at his words, Charles paused for the applause to finish before he continued.

"Now let's welcome our next two contestants, journeying all the way from the Kanto region, it is Shauna and our Hoenn region native, Tyson." Charles Goodshow announced.

"Alright, let's see what this region has to offer, hopefully you'll give me a good battle!" Shauna smirked.

"Be careful what you wish for." Tyson replied, "You just might be surprised."

"We'll see about that!" Shauna reached for her belt, " Come on out Bulbasaur."

"Makuhita, let's give them a warm Hoenn welcome." Tyson called out his partner.

"Both pokemon are out, let the battle begin." Charles Goodshow announced.

"Bulbasaur, let's start this one strong, use Vine Whip." Shauna called out.

Bulbasaur extended two vines from its side and lashed out at Makuhita. It striked it on the belly and threw Makuhita out.

"Woah, that is one fast attack." Tyson exclaimed, "But we're not about to just take it. Use bullet Punch."

Makuhita charged forward with blinding speed and punched Bulbasaur, sending it backwards.

"That was an impressive attack." Shauna complimented, "Use Take Down."

"Counter the move with Arm thrust."

The two pokemon lunged at each other, bashing each other with their attacks, before retreating towards their original position.

* * *

"Have you decided on what pokemon you are going to use against Jimmy?" Ash asked Dawn.

"No, not really, I know he's from Johto, but that's about it, there's no predicting what he will use, and that worries me." Dawn answered in a concerned tone.

"Hey, we all went into these battles with no knowledge of our opponents and what pokemon they will be using." Trip remarked, "you'll be alright, just be calm and you got it."

"Yeah, just go with your confident pick." Ash added.

A loud noise quickly drew their attention back to the battlefield.

"Makuhita, let's finish this with our ultimate move, use Fire Punch." Tyson ordered.

Makuhita withdrew its hands backwards as it charged at Bulbasaur and fiery energy surrounded its fist, it connected its fist with Bulbasaur's face.

"Bulbasaur!" Shauna looked in horror as her pokemon flew into the ground, down and out.

The referee observed for a few seconds before concluding, "Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Makuhita wins, therefore contestant Tyson is victorious."

"Makuhita, you did well." Tyson smirked as he recalled his partner. He made his way towards Shauna waved at her, waiting for her to react.

When she recalled her partner and looked at him, he extended his hand. "Hey, that was a great battle, I really enjoyed it, thanks for making it great."

Shauna looked at him and smiled, shaking his hand, "I had fun too, thank you."

"Are you planning on staying around?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I travel with Trevor and Tierno, and Tierno is still in the competition, so we're staying." Shauna answered.

"Ah okay, well, see you around!" Tyson waved at her while walking back to where Ash and Dawn are.

* * *

With the first battle of the second round ending, the rest of the battles took place. The next two battles definitely lived up to standard and went the long run as Verity and Harrison emerged victorious.

"We now enter the final match of the day." Charles Goodshow announced, "it will be a battle between two pokemon trainers hailing from different regions. I am beyond pleased to welcome Dawn from the Sinnoh region and Jimmy from the Johto region."

Dawn and Jimmy walked onto the battle field and waved at the crowd.

"Now without further ado, let the trainers call out their pokemon." The referee announced as she stepped to her position.

Jimmy unclipped a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, tossing it onto the battlefield, revealing a excited Cyndaquil.

Dawn smirked at the sight of the mouse pokemon. _Cyndaquil huh, well in that case_. She unclipped a pokeball from her belt and tossed it up, "Mudkip, let's go out there and shine."

A blue aquatic pokemon appeared on the battlefield it quickly got into a battle stance against its opponent.

"Let the battle begin." The referee announced.

"Ladies first, Dawn." Jimmy gestured.

Dawn smirked, "I guess I will take advantage of that. Mudkip, use Mud slap."

"Counter it with Swift." Jimmy ordered.

Mudkip formed a pile of mud and threw it at Cyndaquil while it fired a barrage of speeding stars that flew towards Mudkip. The two attacks collided into another and erupted into a smoke cloud.

"Mudkip, use your fin to detect Cyndaquils position then use Tackle." Dawn called out.

Mudkip closed her eyed and wiggled the fin on top of her head. When she successfully identified where Cyndaquil was, she charged at him, successfully knocking him down.

"A brilliant grasp on the characteristic of Mudkip, having landed a successful hit onto Cyndaquil, how will Jimmy and Cyndaquil respond." Charles Goodshow commented.

* * *

"That was an impressive use of Mudkips fins." Tyson commented.

"Yeah, Dawn did quite the study of Mudkip when she first got her." Ash informed the two.

"Well, that's just a smart thing to do as a trainer." Trip remarked, "knowing the strengths and weaknesses of your pokemon is quite the basic yet crucial task."

"I agree." Ash said, "and clearly Jimmy knows how to utilize those traits".

* * *

"How'd you like that?" Dawn asked.

"I have to hand it to you, that was quite impressive Dawn." Jimmy praised.

"Thanks Jimmy. But we're not done yet. Mudkip, use Water Pulse." Dawn ordered.

"Cyndaquil, dodge it and use Flame Wheel." Jimmy ordered.

Cyndaquil dodged the pulse attack nimbly and engulfed itself in flame. It rushed across the battlefield and rammed into Mudkip, sending it flying to Dawn.

"Woah, your Cyndaquil is pretty fast." Dawn gasped.

"I definitely focused on that aspect when I raised him." Jimmy explained.

"Huh, well then, Mudkip, use Water pulse again." Dawn ordered confidently.

"Insanity is repeating the same action over and over and expecting different results." Jimmy taunted, "A wise person once told me that. Cyndaquil, dodge the attack and use Flame Wheel."

Cyndaquil dodged the attack again then started engulfing itself with a flaming wheel.

"You might want to hold that thought." Dawn smirked.

Cyndaquil started to charge at Mudkip, getting closer and closer to it.

 _Not yet, just a bit longer._ Dawn thought to herself.

"Too shocked by our speed huh?" Jimmy taunted, "Go on full speed ahead Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil was just about to hit Mudkip when Dawn finally said something, "Mudkip, dodge and use Mud Slap." Dawn ordered.

Mudkip reacted immediately and jumped backwards, narrowly dodging the Flame wheel and fired a point blank Mud slap that stopped Cyndaquil and covered its face in mud. As it was struggling to get the mud off of its face, Dawn seized the opportunity

"You got baited, buddy! Did your wise friend teach about underestimating your opponents?" Dawn said with a smirk, "Let's finish this, Mudkip, use Water Pulse!"

Mudkip fired up a large sphere of water and fired it towards Cyndaquil, it scored a direct hit and knocked out the fire rodent.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Mudkip wins, therefore contestant Dawn is victorious."

Dawn recalled her pokemon and walked over to Jimmy, extending her hand.

"Are you heading back to Johto or are you sticking around?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I came over with my friend Marina and Vincent, as well as Prof Elm." Jimmy explained, shaking her hand, "so we will be heading back to the Johto after this tournament concludes."

"That's cool. Hope I get to see you another time." Dawn waved.

"Hold that thought." Jimmy teased, "It might be a while till you see me." he waved at Dawn as he walked back to the trainer area.

* * *

"Wow, looks like Dawn and Ash both made it." May exclaimed.

"Yes, those were some excellent battles." Norman commented. "Ash demonstrated great mastery of the art of field manipulation, and Dawn was great in effective counter attacks and usage of the pokemon's abilities."

"Yeah, Chimchar and Mudkip were awesome." Max exclaimed.

"We should totally go get them gifts to congratulate them." Caroline suggested.

"They still a ways to go, I think that just some verbal encouragement is enough." Norman responded with a light laughter.

"Geez you're no fun at all." May pouted.

* * *

Charles Goodshow stood up and walked towards the microphone, "With that, we have our top 8 trainers of the tournament. Congratulations to all the victors, we will continue our battles tomorrow, for now, have a great rest of your day."

"That was a great battle Dawn." Ash complimented.

"Thank you Ash." Dawn smiled, "hopefully this tournament will turn out to be educational."

"Well, hopefully we all make top 4." Trip said, walking up to them, with Tyson following.

"Yeah, if you can make it." Ash taunted.

"Oh I see how it is." Tyson smirked.

Our 4 friends burst into laughter as they continued to walk away from the Stadium.

* * *

"Hey, so apparently there is a new restaurant opening for the battle tournament event, want to go try it out tonight?" Tyson asked while flipping through the local magazine.

"You know, I don't think that this a good idea." Dawn replied.

"I agree wholeheartedly with Dawn, chances are other people will be going there too." Trip agreed, "Let's just go to a local restaurant to eat!"

"Hmm, who would know a lot about this town." Tyson muttered to himself.

It took no time until a familiar voice came around the corner. "Ash! Dawn!"

Ash and Dawn turned around to see Max and May running towards them.

"Speak of the devil." Trip whispered to Tyson, who responded with a slight laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" May asked them.

Tyson and Trip laughed for a bit and stopped, "Sorry." they apologized and greeted them.

"let's go grab some dinner, it's been a long day for some of us." Ash suggested.

Everyone agreed and they made their way to a small local restaurant.

* * *

"So May, what are you planning on doing on your journey when you turn 10 in a few weeks?" Tyson asked, while cutting his roasted chicken.

"Hmm, I have always wanted to be a pokemon coordinator." May replied, sipping her drink and looking to Norman, who gave her a genuine smile, "most people just assume that I want to become a pokemon trainer just because my dad is a gym leader and really, it kind of bugs me."

Dawn stopped eating and looked at Ash, smirking a bit in the process.

"I understand how that feels." She said, "My mom, Johanna, is a top coordinator in the Sinnoh region, and being her daughter is kind of stressful in some ways. Everyone expects me to follow in her footsteps but I really don't plan on doing that."

Tyson and Trip nodded simultaneously, signaling their support for Dawn's decision. Caroline proceeded to turn to the duo. "So, what are you guys planning on doing in your travels?" She asked them.

"Oh, I am just planning on becoming an established pokemon Trainer." Tyson answered earning a nod from around the table, "It's always been something that I wanted to do."

"Me too." Trip said, "Although I would also like to take photographs of all sorts of pokemon while I am on my journey, speaking of which…"

Trip proceeded to call a waitress to come to their table.

"Hi, how can I help you guys tonight? Is the food good?" The waitress asked as she approached the table.

"Yes, the food is absolutely brilliant, but I was actually hoping that you could take a photo for the eight of us." Trip asked the waitress.

"It would be my absolute pleasure." the waitress said, taking the camera.

Trip gestured everyone to smile and they all turned towards the camera.

"Say cheese!" The waitress gestured as she clicked the camera for a few shots. She handed the camera back to Trip to let him examine the photos.

"Thank you so much, these photos will make fine additions to my photo album collection." Trip exclaimed.

"You are most welcome." The waitress smiled at Trip and walked away.

Trip took out his photo album and opened it, showing his friends some of the photos he took as he started his journey.

"These photos are relatively new, and few in numbers, but I hope to change that as I continue to travel around the Hoenn region." Trip stated.

After marveling the pictures that Trip has taken, Norman turned to him. "That is a wonderful goal to have." Norman said, "going on a pokemon journey isn't just about becoming a pokemon trainer or a coordinator, it is also a process of enjoying yourself to the fullest."

"I'll toast to that." Ash said, raising his drink, the rest of the table soon following suit.

* * *

"Well I guess you four should probably go get a room to sleep in now." Norman suggested.

"Yeah, it is only 8 o'clock, so we should still be able to get a room if we head to the pokemon center right now." Tyson said.

"Where will you guys head to?" Ash asked Norman.

"We have a house close to the pokemon stadium that we bought from a friend, as it has exactly four beds, we can stay there when we travel here."Caroline replied.

Ash, Dawn, Trip and Tyson waved good night to the Maple Family and head off to the pokemon center, conversing on the way. The streets were buzzing with people that participate and came to spectate the tournament. It was rather festive feel.

"You know, I come from a very small town, and it is so hard for me to imagine it being this busy in another one." Trip commented

"I hear you." Tyson concurred, "Hey look, there's the pokemon center."

The group walked into the pokemon center, which was buzzing with excitement and conversation. The gift shops were filled with hundreds of trainers and others. There were decorations around the building featuring the native pokemon such as the Hoenn starter trio and some other pokemon. There are many people in the dining hall who are talking and eating their dinner.

Our heroes walked between the sea of people and reached the registration area to prepare to book a room for four people.

"Hello, how may I help you tonight?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We'd like to get a room for four for tonight." Ash replied.

"That is certainly okay, I just need one of you to give me your TechNav for the registration process to start." Nurse Joy requested.

Ash reached for his pocket and withdrew his TechNav, then proceeded to hand it to Nurse Joy, "here you go, Nurse Joy."

"No problem, this should not take long." Nurse joy began to scan Ash's TechNav, and like she said, the process took no time, as a 'beep' sound came from the device, indicating a successful registration.

"Here you go, Mr. Ash Ketchum." Nurse said, handing Ash his TechNav and four card keys, "these are the keys to your room. Hope you guys have a pleasant night."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash thanked as he took the cards and gave his friend the keys.

Our heroes, deciding against tiring themselves further, retreated to their room.

They soon fell asleep, the fatigue on their body slowing slipping away as the next day approaches.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Rinshin town Battle tournament." Charles Goodshow announced, earning cheers and thunderous applause from the crowd, "today, we will be concluding this tournament, crowning the very first champion of the battle tournament circuit."

Charles Goodshow gave the crowd some time to get excited, then he proceeded to welcome the trainers onto the stadium field. "Let's welcome our top 8: Ash, Morrison, Tierno, Trip, Verity, Tyson, Dawn and Harrison."

Your top 8 match-ups today will continue as a result of yesterday's results, our bracket looks like this:"

 **Ash vs Morrison / Tierno vs Trip** **/** **Verity vs Tyson / Dawn vs Harrison**

"The battles today will be 1v1 until to the finals, which will be a 2v2 battle. Now without further ado, let us begin the battle today!"

All the trainers retreated back to the trainer area, with Ash and Morrison staying on the field and giving each a respectful hand-shake.

"We will now begin our first match of the day!" Charles Goodshow announced, "please join me in welcoming the contestants to the field: the Hoenn native Morrison from Verdanturf town and Ash, who hailed all the way from Pallet town from the Kanto region."

Ash and Morrison stepped to their respective sides of the field.

"Here we will begin the first battle of the quarterfinal!" The referee announced, "Trainers please choose your pokemon."

Ash looked at Morrison smirked, he then proceeded to look at Pichu, then grabbed a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. Morrison mirrored his movements, grabbing a pokeball of his own.

"Come on out, Chimchar/Growlithe."

"Contestant Ash has decided to battle with Chimchar again, finding success with him in his first battle, while Morrison decided to switched things up with Growlithe." Charles Goodshow commented, "this will make for an exciting battle!"

"Contestant Ash and Morrison have called out their pokemon! Let the match begin!" The referee announced.

"Growlithe, let's start this off by using Flamethrower." Morrison cried out.

"Chimchar, let's counter them by also using Flamethrower." Ash ordered.

Chimchar and Growlithe released powerful jets of burning flames towards each other, signaling the beginning of the quarter-finals.

* * *

 **With that, the chapter has ended. Well then, sorry for taking so long for this chapter.**

 **The Quarter-finals have started, who will triumph over the masses to be crowned champion? Who will go down as only a contender, and not a champion? To be continued…**

 **Please Rate & Review!**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male):** **Flamethrower** **, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**


	8. Battle tournament! Dawn's secret weapon

**Hey Guys! Another update...**

 **Wait? 2 chapters in 3 days? What are you smoking Alex?**

 **(Nothing by the way)**

 **I actually just really wanted to get the Rinshin battle tournament arc out of the way, it's been a struggle to navigate around it. So I finished this chapter quickly (not to say that I didn't like it, on the contrary, I was quite inspired so I finished it in such a low time span)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Battle tournament! Dawn's secret weapon.**

 **The round of 16 has ended, and eight players now remain to fight for the championship. After advancing to the quarter-final, our heroes now prepare for their next opponents. After a good nights rest, Ash is now up against Morrison in battle. Who will emerge victorious in this clash? Let the chapter begin…**

" _Growlithe, let's start this off by using Flamethrower." Morrison cried out._

" _Chimchar, let's counter them by also using Flamethrower." Ash ordered._

 _Chimchar and Growlithe released powerful jets of burning flames towards each other, signaling the beginning of the quarter-finals._

" _ **Looks like this match began with fiery passion! Let's see how things turn out!"**_

* * *

"Growlithe, use Bite." Morrison ordered.

"Dodge the attack, Chimchar." Ash ordered.

Growlithe charged at Chimchar with great speed, Chimchar jumped around and attempted to dodge the attack, it danced around for a few minutes and successfully dodged Growlithes attacks.

"Don't let it get away, use Bite again." Morrison ordered.

Growlithe quickly turned around and jumped at Chimchar, landing a clear hit onto it.

"Chimchar! Are you okay?" Ash asked.

" _ **After a successful barrage of attacks, contestant Morrison has gotten an early lead in this battle, how will contestant Ash navigate the rest of the battle?"**_

"That Growlithe is something else huh?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah Ash has a tough battle go through now." Dawn mirrored his concern.

"That was a well-groomed sequence of moves." Ash complimented.

"Thank you! We worked really hard to perfect that attack sequence." Morrison responded, "Let's keep it going, use Flamethrower."

Growlithe fired a strong jet of flames towards Chimchar.

"We're not gonna let up this easily either, Chimchar, dodge it with Dig." Ash said.

Chimchar quickly buried underneath the ground and successfully dodged the flamethrower attack.

"Don't let him get away, use Iron Tail on the ground to unearth him!" Morrison ordered.

Growlithes tail turned white as it struck the ground repeatedly, the shock waves, although not too powerful at the start, eventually forced Chimchar out of the ground. When Chimchar emerged, it was visibly affected by the attack inflicted onto it.

"Chimchar! Are you okay?" Ash asked.

 _Chim chimchar_

* * *

"This is not looking good for Ash at all." Tyson commented.

"I agree, he needs to think off something fast, or this will get super ugly real fast." Trip concurred

"Don't worry, Ash will figure out a way to get past this hurdle." Dawn replied, "He always does."

* * *

" _ **It looks like contestant Morrison is outsmarting contestant Ash and gaining an advantage with the moves that he uses, what will Ash do in order to counter Morrison's tactics?"**_

"It's okay, we'll get through this!" Ash stated, "Chimchar, use your Scratch attack."

"Use Flamethrower to keep it at a distance, Growlithe." Morrison ordered.

Chimchar shot towards Growlithe with great speed while Growlithe fired a shot of flame to try to keep Chimchar at bay. The flames impacted Chimchar, stopping it in its tracks. It started to push Chimchar back, stopping its attack.

"Chimchar, fight through it! You can do it!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar gritted its teeth and started to push the flames away, eventually breaking through the flames.

"Now, use Scratch again." Ash ordered.

It then charged at Growlithe with blinding speed, landing a successful attack onto it.

"Don't stop now Chimchar, use Flamethrower and then Dig." Ash ordered.

Chimchar fired a powerful shot of flames at Growlithe and hit it, causing more damage to Growlithe. It then dug into the ground and fired straight out of the ground, knocking up Growlithe.

"Growlithe, are you okay?" Morrison asked in a concerned manner.

Growlithe got up and shaked its head, visibly hurt, but still not out of the fight.

"I have to say, you really turned up the pace of the battle, Ash." Morrison commented.

"Thank you! But the battle has just started." Ash said.

" _ **An impressive round of counter attacks, and contestant Ash brings the battle back around."**_

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower." Morrison ordered.

"Chimchar, dodge it and use Scratch." Ash shouted.

Growlithe, once again fired a shot of flames towards Chimchar who ran around, dodging the attack, eventually it jumped close enough to Growlithe and unleashed a barrage of Scratch attacks, successfully damaging Growlithe.

"Now, let's finish this, Chimchar, use Dig!" Ash ordered.

Chimchar dug underground and emerged from beneath the ground, impacting Growlithe and sending it flying. A dust cloud formed when it hit the ground, when the dust cloud dissipated, Growlithe was revealed to be unconscious.

" _ **Growlithe cannot battle, Chimchar wins, therefore the winner of this battle is contestant Ash Ketchum!" The referee announced.**_

Ash recalled Chimchar and congratulated it, while walking over to Morrison, he extended his hand and smiled at Morrison.

"That was a great battle!" Ash remarked.

"Yeah it was, you are a great trainer, good luck in the rest of your battles!" Morrison smiled as he shaked Ash's hand.

"We have our first semi-finalist!" Charles Goodshow shouted, "Hailing all the way from the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum has fought his way to the top 4 of the tournament."

* * *

Ash waved at the crowd that applauded his victory and left to the trainer area, where he greeted Dawn, Tyson and Trip.

"That was a great battle." Trip congratulated.

"Every time you get into a pinch, you always seem to pull something off to win." Tyson remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ash smirked.

"Well, Trip's battle is next,so you should probably head on over there." Dawn suggested.

"Good idea." Trip agreed as he walked towards the battlefield, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

* * *

"Our second battle begins now, with contestant Trip from the Unova region going up against contestant Tierno from the Kanto region." Charles Goodshow announced.

" _ **Trainers please call out your pokemon!" The referee announced.**_

Trip looked at his 3 pokeballs, thought for a second and unclipped one pokeball from his belt.

"Are you ready for this Tierno?" He asked Tierno.

"Yeah, I am so excited to get this going!" Tierno replied, "Let's go Poochyena."

"Come on out Electrike!" Trip called out his pokemon, "let's get this battle started."

"Contestant Trip and contestant Tierno have called out their pokemon, let the battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Poochyena, let's start this off with Shadow ball!" Tierno ordered.

"Electrike, counter it with Shock wave." Trip shouted.

Poochyena fired a Ball that was filled with Dark matter at Electrike, while it fired a jolt of electricity at Poochyena. The two attacks cross-fired and impacted the opposing pokemon, knocking them both backwards.

"Poochyena, use Bite." Tierno commanded.

"Intercept it using Tackle." Trip ordered.

The two pokemon charged at each other, impacting each other fiercely.

"Don't let up, Electrike, keep up the pace." Trip encouraged.

"You too! Poochyena, go with all you got!" Tierno shouted.

" _ **Looks like these hound-like pokemon are exhibiting a lot of pride, unwilling to back off even one bit, this is turning out to be an exciting match."**_

"Let's continue the attack, use Shadow ball again Poochyena." Tierno ordered.

"Dodge it using Quick Attack and then use Thunder wave!" Trip retaliated.

Electrike moved around in blinding speed, dashing around the Poochyena, dodging the long ranged attack, when it got to a safe distance, it fired a Thunder wave attack that hit Poochyena and pushed it into the ground.

"Poochyena, are you okay? Stand up, please!" Tierno gasped.

Poochyena stood up and looked at Tierno, smirking and barking, ensuring Tierno that it is okay then turned to Electrike, once again prepared to continue the battle.

"Good stuff, use Take down, Poochyena." Tierno ordered.

"Electrike, counter the move with Quick attack." Trip commanded.

Electrike growled confidently and sped towards Poochyena, hitting it so fast that Poochyena couldn't even react, as a result, Poochyena was knocked into the ground.

"Wait, what happened, why did Poochyena not attack Electrike?" May asked Norman.

"It's the effect of Thunder wave." Norman explained.

"Yeah, pokemon are paralyzed after being hit by Thunder wave." Max added.

"Are you okay Poochyena?" Tierno asked in a concerned way.

Poochyena struggled to stand up, it's fur visibly dirty from the attacks. It wasn't long before yellow sparks flashed on its fur.

" _ **Oh, it looks like the Thunder wave from earlier took its toll. Poochyena is now paralyzed, how will contestant Tierno turn this around?"**_

"Poochyena use Shadow ball." Tierno ordered.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack, Electrike." Trip shouted.

Poochyena fired a ball filled with dark energy at Electrike. It impacted Electrike and pushed it back, but Electrike shrugged off the attack and charged at Poochyena, eventually knocking the bite pokemon, the impact sent Poochyena flying, as it crashed into the ground.

"Poochyena!" Tierno cried out in horror.

The bite pokemon tried its hardest to stand, forcing its way up, but it couldn't, and eventually out of exhaustion, it crashed back into the ground.

"Poochyena cannot battle, Electrike wins, therefore the winner of this battle is contestant Trip!" The referee announced.

Trip ran over to Tierno, shaking his hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"We now have our second semi-finalist, Trip. It is also confirmed that Ash will go up against Trip in the semi-finals." Charles Goodshow announced.

* * *

Trip walked back to the trainer stand and approached Ash, who was waiting for him confidently.

"Looks like we're gonna have to battle each other in the next round, huh Trip?" Ash raised his hand, giving Trip a high five.

"Yeah, don't disappoint me Ash." Trip smirked, returning the high five.

"Oh I won't. just you wait." Ash responded with a smirk and great confidence.

* * *

"With the first two battles done, we will begin our third battle, please join me in welcoming to the field, a Hoenn native, contestant Tyson and contestant Verity, who travelled all the way here from the Sinnoh region." Charles Goodshow announced.

" _ **Contestant Verity and Tyson, please send out your pokemon!" The referee announced.**_

"Hopefully you'll be a bigger challenge then the trainer I battled in the first round. Come on out Slugma." Verity taunted.

"Wow, you really are confident huh! I'll give you that battle then, let's go Meowth!" Tyson replied.

On Verity's side of the field, a fiery slug appeared, whereas a Meowth with boots, a red scarf and a hat materialized.

"Wow, you're Meowth looks quite different, I like the outfit." Verity complimented.

"Thank you very much, he likes these additional clothing very much!" Tyson responded.

"Both trainers have called out a pokemon! Let the battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Slugma, let's start this off with an Ember attack!" Verity ordered.

"Meowth, dodge it and use your Thunderbolt attack!" Tyson ordered.

Slugma fired sparks of flames at Meowth, who, with its superior speed, dodged the attack easily. After reaching a safe space, it fired a powerful jolt of electricity that impacted Slugma, damaging it severely.

"Good job Meowth!" Tyson complimented, "Now, use Fury swipes!"

Meowth charged towards Slugma, both of its claws extending and turning a bright white aura.

"Slugma, lure it in and use Yawn." Verity ordered.

Slugma exhaled a big bubble that exploded when coming into contact with Meowth, the bubble cause Meowth to fall asleep immediately.

"Oh no, Meowth, wake up!" Tyson shouted. _Oh no, this is not good at all._

"Now, Slugma, use Rock Throw." Verity ordered.

Slugma releases several sharp rocks and hurled them at Meowth. The shards impacted Meowth and sent it flying.

"Now, use Ember!" Verity ordered.

Slugma fired small sparks of flame that hit Meowth and continued to damage it.

" _ **This is not good for contestant Tyson, Meowth still hasn't exhibited any signs of waking up, meanwhile Slugma is relentless with its attacks."**_

"Meowth, come on! You can wake up! Come on!" Tyson cried in desperation.

"Don't stop the attacks! Slugma, use Smog." Verity ordered.

Slugma released a fume of gas that engulfed the whole field, it's poison caused minor explosions that blew Meowth away.

"Meowth come on, you can wake up now! I need you to wake up now! Please, Meowth!" Tyson called out.

Meowth finally opened its eyes and looked around, it then stumbled a bit, struggling to stand still from all the damage that it took.

" _ **Looks like Meowth finally woke up, how will contestant Tyson retaliate?"**_

"Let's start doing that by counterattacking. Meowth, use Thunderbolt!" Tyson ordered.

"Counter it by using Ember!" Verity called out.

Meowths powerful Thunderbolt attack successfully overpowered Slugmas ember and landed a clean hit, the blast knocked Slugma back.

"Don't let up Meowth! Use Double Team and then use Iron Tail!" Tyson ordered.

Meowth formed many copies of itself and scattered around the field quickly. It then charged at Slugma with a bright white tail.

"Brush them away with Rock Throw!" Verity cried out.

Slugma fired many rock shards at the clones of Meowth. It successfully repelled all the copies of Meowth, creating a dust loud in the process.

"Now, let's go, hit 'em with your hardest Iron tail." Tyson ordered.

Meowth once again launched an Iron tail attack at Slugma, it struck with such speed that Slugma was knocked away before the dust cloud had enough time to dissipate. But once it did Meowth was the field while Slugma was covered in debris.

"Oh, no Slugma, are you okay?" Verity asked.

Slugma jumped out of the debris and landed next to Verity. To say that it was damaged would be a great understatement.

"We can't push this further! Slugma use Ember!" Verity called out.

"Now is the time to finish this, use Thunderbolt, Meowth." Tyson ordered.

Slugma fired sparks of flames at Meowth, while it fired a powerful jolt of electricity. Both attacks collided and eventually Thunderbolt overpowered Ember and impacted Slugma. The electricity attack blew Slugma away.

"Now, use Fury swipes, finish it." Tyson ordered.

Meowth dashed towards Slugma and unleashed its Fury swipes attack. After multiple successful hits, Meowth swiped Slugma away, knocking it onto the field wall.

"Slugma! Are you okay?" Verity cried out.

Slugma lied at the point where it impacted, it stayed there, motionless. The battle has ended there.

" _ **Slugma cannot battle, Meowth wins, therefore the winner of this battle is contestant Tyson!" The referee announced.**_

Tyson recalled Meowth and walked towards Verity, "Hey that was a great battle, that Yawn attack sure got me into a pinch."

"Thank you, though it wasn't enough, I will take the compliment, good luck in the future rounds." Verity replied.

* * *

"Our third semi-finalist has been decided. It is Tyson from Mauville City." Charles Goodshow announced, "We will now begin our final semifinal battle! It will be between Dawn Berlitz, a trainer who travelled all the way from the Sinnoh region, who will be going up against Harrison, a Hoenn native from Littleroot town."

"Looks like that's my queue." Dawn said as she walked towards the battle field.

"Contestant Dawn and Harrison, please bring out your pokemon." The referee announced.

"I look forward to our battle, come on out Kecleon!" Harrison started.

"Right back at you! I hope this will turn out to be a great battle. Come on out, Riolu!" Dawn said.

"Wait, when did she get a Riolu?" Trip asked in confusion.

"No idea, must be something that she had hidden away for this exact tournament." Tyson responded.

 _Huh, that must be what she was talking to Prof Rowan about._ Ash thought to himself and took out his pokedex.

 **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves.**

"Either way, this is going to be a great battle." Tyson said.

"Yeah I hope so." Ash sighed.

* * *

" _ **Both trainers have called out their pokemon. Let the battle begin!" The referee announced.**_

"Riolu, let's start this off with a quick Vacuum Wave!" Dawn cried.

Riolu waved its arms, causing blue wind to form. It then jumped into the air and crossed its arms, firing the wind in a crescent shaped shock wave.

"Fire back with a Shock wave attack!" Harrison ordered.

Kecleon fired an electric shock at the Vacuum wave that Riolu conjured up, the two attacks collided and formed a massive dust cloud.

"Kecleon, let's use the dust cloud to our advantage. Vanish." Harrison called out.

"Riolu, use Kecleon's Aura to find it, then use Quick Attack." Dawn ordered.

Riolu scanned the dust cloud for Kecleon and found him quickly, he then charged forward at Kecleon, knocking him back immediately.

"Kecleon, are you okay?" Harrison asked in a concerned manner.

 _Kecleon Cleon_

" _ **An impressive usage of Riolu's ability to sense aura, contestant Dawn has pulled herself into an advantage!"**_

"Now, use Bone Rush!" Dawn called out.

Riolu charged towards Kecleon, a blue stick materializing into a bone. When the formed completely, it jumped towards Kecleon, preparing to strike it down.

"Kecleon, use Psybeam now!" Harrison ordered.

Kecleon fired a peculiar beam at Riolu, overpowering the bone rush and pushed Riolu back.

"Good job Kecleon, use Hidden Power!" Harrison called.

Kecleon fired many spheres of energy at Riolu, knocking it into the ground.

"Oh no! Riolu! Are you okay?!" Dawn asked in a concerned manner.

 _Ri Riolu_

"Okay, then use Quick attack." Dawn shouted.

Riolu charged at Kecleon, bashing it into the wall.

"Now, finish it off with Vacuum wave." Dawn ordered.

Riolu fired a crescent shock wave at Kecleon, knocking it into the ground. Kecleon tried to stand up, but it was in futility. The battle is over.

" _ **Kecleon cannot battle, Riolu wins, therefore the winner of this battle is contestant Dawn!" The referee announced.**_

Dawn recalled her Riolu and walked over towards Harrison, "that was a great battle, I had a lot of fun, thank you!" She extended her hand.

Harrison smiled, extending her arm

"Decisive Victory! With contestant Dawn winning against contestant Harrison, we now have our top four of the tournament!" Charles Goodshow announced.

The crowd cheered loudly for the four victors. On the stands, the Maple family could not hold back their excitement, applauding and cheering as if they had won themselves.

"Wow, they all advanced, what a performance!" Cameron cheered.

"Yeah. Those were some great battles." May commented

"However, now is the time when they will have to face each other to decide the victor of this tournament." Max pointed out, "only one of them will win from here on out."

"That will always happen, they will always battle each other eventually. I'm just interested in the battles that will go on from here on out!" Norman replied.

"With the top four decided. We now have our matchups for the semi-finals." Charles Goodshow announced. As he announced this, the screen showed the matchups for the semifinals:

 **Semi-finals:** **Ash vs Trip / Tyson vs Dawn**

"We will now take a short break, once we return we will begin the semi-final battles. Have a good rest fellow trainers. We are anticipating more exciting and inspiring battles to come." Charles Goodshow said.

* * *

"Well this is exciting!" Dawn said, "we're the final four in the tournament, who would've thought that all four of us would be able to make it!"

"I agree, I am so excited for how all of this is going to turn out!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Let's just agree that there are no hard feelings for whoever loses here?" Trip suggested.

"You betcha, but I'm winning this tournament! You heard it here first." Ash smirked confidently.

"Oh no you won't, Ash! I will win!" Dawn rebuked.

"Nope, I'm taking this home! All of you will lose to me." Trip remarked.

"Technically, one of us can only battle 2 of the other 3 of us." Tyson muttered.

"Oh shut it Tyson, you're ruining the fun, either way I'm gonna win this whole thing!" Ash raised a fist, "this is going to be my very first victory that signals the whole world that the greatest pokemon master ever, Ash Ketchum is arriving!"

"Dream on buddy!" Trip laughed.

"Looks like you are all fired up to win huh?" Norman remarked while walking over with Max, May and Caroline.

"Yep, Norman, everyone. We're all ready to battle this out!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well you guys better head back to the stadium and get ready for your battle. Break time is almost over and we will should return back to the stands!" May reminded them.

"You're right!" Trip replied, "Come one Ash, we're going to battle first, let's go get prepared." Trip took off back into the stadium, urging Ash to follow him.

"Right on, Trip! Wait for me." Ash echoed his excitement, and ran after Trip.

"Dawn, we should head back to the trainer area, too. We wouldn't want to miss their battle." Tyson said.

"Way ahead of you!" Dawn smirked as she ran forward into the stadium, leaving Tyson behind.

"You sly person! Wait up!" Tyson laughed, charging after Dawn

"Well good luck to all of you guys out there." Caroline shouted, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you! We will do our best" The four trainers shouted simultaneously.

"Well, we should probably head back inside too!" Norman laughed, gesturing at May, Caroline and Max to follow him.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Rinshin battle tournament!" Charles Goodshow announced, "After a brief break, we are ready to begin the semi-finals!" The crowd roared in applause and cheers, Charles waited a few moments for the crowd to settle down before continuing, "Please join me in welcoming the first pair of semi-finalists that will be battle against each other, Hailing from the Kanto Region, contestant Ash and the Unova Region, contestant Trip."

Ash and trip walked towards the field, waving at the crowd which only cheered harder for their appearance.

" _ **Now we will begin the battle between Ash and Trip, please call out your pokemon!" The referee announced.**_

"You ready to get this started?" Trip asked, removing a pokeball from his belt and enlarging it.

"I sure am!" Ash replied, doing the same thing.

"On the the count of three! One!" Trip started.

"Two!"

"Three!" Ash and trip shouted simultaneously as they tossed their pokeballs into the air. "Come on out Snivy/Treecko!"

" _ **Looks like this will be a battle between Treecko and Snivy, the proud grass type starters of the Hoenn and Unova regions! Let the battle begin!"**_

"Wait a moment please!" Trip shouted, taking his camera and took a picture of Ash and Treecko, "This is my first battle with you, I'd like to take a picture to make sure that it becomes a worthy memory."

"Of course." Ash laughed, "Juts don't take too long. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Done!" Trip placed his camera back into his pocket, "Let's do this, Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!"

"Treecko, intercept using your Energy ball attack." Ash ordered.

Treecko and Snivy fired their attacks, the moves colliding and bursting into an explosion. As the dust settles, the two grass type pokemon were found standing, smirking at each other with confidence.

* * *

 **Chapter Done!**

 **After a few twists and surprises from all the trainers, the quarterfinals of the Battle tournament is over and done with. Ash, Dawn, Trip and Tyson are the final four at the Rinshin Town Battle tournament. With the battle between Ash and Trip beginning, and Dawn vs Tyson following suit, who will win the whole tournament and be crowned champion? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male):** **Flamethrower** **, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**

 **Riolu (Male):** **Bone Rush** **, Vacuum Wave, Detect,** **Quick Attack** **.**


	9. Battle Tournament! The finale

**Hey Guys!** **Thanksgiving is almost here, I'd like to take the time to wish you all a pleasant holiday.**

 **As you can probably guess, I had a lot of time to myself these last couple of days, so I decide to finish the Battle tournament arc.** **The next few chapter might come in December since I will have to get some studying done and some papers written.**

 **Either way,** **hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!** **  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Battle tournament! Th** **e conclusion** **.** **Heading different ways.**

 **With the end of the quarterfinals, it is finally time for the final four to duke it out for the glory of being crowned champion. Ash, Trip, Dawn and Tyson, four of them battling for one crown, there can only be one champion? Will it be Ash? Trip? Dawn? Or Tyson? We shall find out!**

 **Let the chapter begin…**

* * *

" _Wait a moment please!" Trip shouted, taking his camera and took a picture of Ash and Treecko, "This is my first battle with you, I'd like to take a picture to make sure that it becomes a worthy memory."_

" _Of course." Ash laughed, "Juts don't take too long. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."_

" _Done!" Trip placed his camera back into his pocket, "Let's do this, Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!"_

" _Treecko, intercept using your Energy ball attack." Ash ordered._

 _Treecko and Snivy fired their attacks, the moves colliding and bursting into an explosion. As the dust settles, the two grass type pokemon were found standing, smirking at each other with confidence._

"Impressive power, Trip. Snivy is a strong one." Ash complimented.

"Thank you Ash, Treecko is pretty powerful too." Trip grinned.

"Yet, this has just begin. Treecko, start running." Ash ordered.

"You too Snivy. Follow his footsteps." Trip shouted.

Treecko took off, running at blind speeds around the battle field, with Snivy following suit, two green .

" _ **Look at this impressive display of speed from both grass type starters. We are in for a treat."**_

Treecko continued moving around the field, Snivy following closely behind him, the two grass type pokemon not letting an inch.

Meanwhile, Ash and Trip are focused on the movements of the opposing grass type. Breathing deeply, Ash has already come up with a plan to catch Trip off guard, he just needs to wait for Trip to make the next order.

He didn't have to wait long for Trip to run out of patience.

"This pursuit has been quite fun, but it's time to wrap things up." Trip ordered, "Snivy, use Vine whip."

 _Nice, I was waiting for that move._ Ash thought to himself. "Jump up Treecko to dodge and then use descend." Ash ordered.

Snivy fired two vines towards Treecko, who dodged the attack and jumped up, when he got to a safe height, he started descending.

"That height is incredible, quick Snivy, snipe it down with Lear Tornado." Trip ordered.

"Dodge it with Quick attack and then use Pound." Ash ordered.

Treecko activated Quick attack and dodged the incoming tornado attack from Snivy, bashing it on the head with its tail. The impact off the attack that was created by Treecko descending knocked Snivy into the wall.

 _ **With that ungodly display of speed, strength and jump ability, Treecko has successfully landed an effective hit onto Snivy. How will contestant Trip respond to contest Ash's strategy?"**_

"With this. Snivy, use your Cut attack!" Trip ordered.

Snivy dashed towards Treecko, white blades materializing in its paws as he slashed Treecko with them, knocking him backwards.

"Treecko, run towards him!" Ash ordered.

"Snivy, grab him with Vine whip." Trip responded.

Snivy once again fired two vines at Treecko, who, although was fast, could not dodge the incoming vine attack. The vines caught Treecko and and restricted his movements.

"Now, use Cut again." Trip ordered.

Snivy dragged Treecko towards him, and then unleashed his attack on him, the attack sent Treecko flying into the wall

" _ **An impressive combination move and contestant Trip is back into it. This is shaping up to be a very intense yet fairly matched fight!"**_

"I see you got revenge for Snivy by using accelerated speed from Vine whip. Like I did with Treecko descending huh." Ash commented.

"Yep, I'm a pretty tough trainer to beat." Trip smirked.

"Takes one to know one." Ash replied.

"Wow, Ash and Trip are really turning the heat up huh?" Max remarked.

"This is a great matchup, between Ash, who is good with split second analysis of the flow of the battle and on-the-fly strategies and Trip's calculating demeanor for the big picture." Norman analyzed.

"This is really a battle of wits." Caroline commented.

"I'm all pumped up for it now! This is so exciting." May exclaimed.

"I am so happy that I get to battle you Trip!" Ash shouted, "This battle is super fun."

"Me too Ash!" Trip echoed Ash's feelings, "No hard feelings to whoever loses am I right?"

"You bet!" Ash raised his fist, "Now let's get this going, Treecko, use Quick attack!"

Treecko charged at Snivy at great speed, bashing it in the abdomen and knocking it back.

"Retaliate with Cut." Trip ordered.

Snivy caught his balance and mauled Treecko with a thin, white blade, sending it flying.

"Let's finish this now, Treecko, use Energy Ball." Ash ordered.

"Counter it with Leaf Tornado." Trip shouted.

Treecko and Snivy both unleashed their attacks, the move impacted each other was stale for a few moments, but eventually Energy ball overpowered Leaf Tornado, and the attack crashed into Snivy, sending it flying.

"Oh no, Snivy." Trip grit his teeth. _This is not good._

"Treecko, use Quick Attack to get close to Snivy then finish it off with Pound!" Ash ordered.

Treecko charged at Snivy with its Quick attack, hitting it and sending it flying, then bashed Snivy back into the ground.

"Snivy!" Trip yelled.

A small dust cloud when Snivy impacted the ground. When the dust settled, Snivy was unconscious.

" _ **Snivy cannot battle, Treecko wins, therefore the winner of this battle is contestant Ash!" The referee announced.**_

* * *

"We have our first finalist!" Charles Goodshow cried out, earning loud cheers and applause from the crowd, "after fighting fire with fire, or in this case, fighting grass with grass, contestant Ash emerges victorious."

Ash high-fives Treecko and recalls him. When he is done he walked over to Trip and extended his hand towards him.

"That was a very exciting battle, Trip, I had a lot of fun."

Trip, although visibly upset, thanked Snivy for his efforts and recalled him. He turned to Ash and smiled, shaking his hand.

"I had a lot fun too, thanks for giving me a worthy battle."

"What wonderful sportsmanship displayed by our two contestants!" Prof Elm cried out, "Hopefully we get another fantastic battle in the next round!"

Ash and Trip returned to the trainer area and greeted Dawn and Tyson, who were just getting ready to begin their match.

"Hey guys, that was a great battle." Dawn complimented, "Too bad only one of you could win it."

"Yeah, it was going to be a bitter-sweet result no matter what." Tyson sighed, patting Trip on the back, "Well, we better get going Dawn." he started to leave for the battle field

"Right behind ya!" Dawn said as she hurried after him.

* * *

"We will have our second semi-final battle now!" Charles Goodshow announced, "Please join me in welcoming our trainers. It will be Tyson, a Hoenn native from Mauville City and Dawn, hailing all the way from Twinleaf town in the Sinnoh Region."

Dawn and Tyson walked onto the field and waved at the audience, earning some applause.

" _ **Can both trainers please call out their pokemon?" The referee announced.**_

"I am super excited for this battle, Tyson, let's make it a great one." Dawn exclaimed.

"I am too! Let's make this a good one." Tyson responded. "On the count of three."

"One, two, three!"

"Come on out, Lotad."

"Let's do this, Ralts."

* * *

 _H_ _uh_ _, never seen a Lotad before._ Ash thought to himself as he took out his pokedex to scan Lotad.

 **Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad inhabit peaceful wetlands, like lakes and ponds.**

"Wow that is quite the interesting matchup, if I do say so myself." Trip commented.

* * *

" _ **Both trainers have their pokemon out! Let this battle begin!"**_

"Lotad, this will be your first battle, let's make it out! Let's start this off with our special move, use Fake Out." Tyson ordered.

Lotad quickly dashed towards Ralts and clapped its paws together, releasing a shock wave that blew Ralts away.

"Nice move, quite handy." Dawn commended.

"Thank you for the compliment, now follow it up with Water gun." Tyson ordered.

"Ralts, counter the attack with Magical leaf." Dawn responded.

Lotad fired a jet of water towards Ralts, who countered it with a flurry of multicoloured leaves, the two attacks impacted each other, but Magical Leaf soon overpowered it, battering into Lotad.

"Now! Use Disarming voice on Lotad." Dawn ordered.

Ralts released a beam of purple beams that crashes into Lotad, the impact blowing Lotad away.

 _ **a quick combination of attacks get contestant the advantage in this battle, how will contestant Trip respond to this aggression?**_

"Lotad, are you okay?" Tyson asked.

 _Lo Lotad_

"Alright then, use Absorb." He ordered.

Green laser like shapes materialized from Lotad's lily-pad and zoomed across towards Ralts, it wrapped around Ralts, constricting it. As soon as Ralts was tightly bound, she cried out in pain as a crimson aura appeared on her body, as Lotad began to drain her health.

"Ralts, get out of there quickly, use Teleport." Dawn cried.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Lotad, use Astonish!" Tyson cried out.

Ralts tried to teleport out of the constriction, but Lotad dashed towards Ralts, and released red waves of energy towards Ralts. It frightened her and she couldn't make another move, meanwhile, the effect of Absorb was still on Ralts.

" _ **Looks like Lotad really got Ralts into a pinch, can contestant Dawn come with a plan to get Ralts out of trouble?"**_

"We'll get through this Ralts. Use Magical Leaf." Dawn cried out.

Ralts once again released a barrage of multicoloured leaves at Lotad, and this time it was successfully in knocking Lotad away, as a result, the effect of absorb has come to a halt.

"Good job Ralts, now use Flash." Dawn ordered.

Ralts released a beam of blindingly bright light that made it hard for Lotad to see. The result of the light made Lotad unstable.

"Now, Ralts, let's finish this off with Disarming voice." Dawn ordered.

Ralts released a wave of purple energy beams for the third time at Lotad, and this time it pushed Lotad all the way back into the wall. Lotad could not get up after being hit

" _ **Lotad cannot battle, Ralts wins, therefore the winner of this battle is contestant Dawn!" The referee announced.**_

* * *

Dawn recalled Ralts, mouthing a thank you and walked towards Tyson, she stood next to him, extending her hand, "Hey Tyson, that was a great battle."

Tyson who, just recalled his Lotad, looked at Dawn and laughed, "Yeah, I had fun in this battle, that Ralts was well raised." He shook her hand.

"Yeah, Lotad was well raised too. Gave us a big fright." Dawn responded sheepishly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have our finalists!" Charles Goodshow yelled, "After fighting their way through any strong trainers, we now have two trainers standing at the top." the crowd cheered for the duo, "We will take a brief break. When we come back, we will have the final battle of the tournament."

"Wow, that was a great battle wasn't it?" Trip asked Ash, "They both gave it their all."

"Yeah, now it's me vs her. Truthfully out of the three of you, Dawn is the only one that I haven't battled in a serious way, so this feeling that I have is quite different." Ash stated.

"Well, don't let it get into your head, otherwise I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Dawn taunted, walking into the room with Tyson.

"Trip, we best be heading to the audience area to find a seat with the Maple's," Tyson suggested, "I'm sure that they will be cheering very hard for both Ash and Dawn.

Trip and Tyson waved at Ash and Dawn, who waved back at them, and started leaving the trainer area.

Once they left, Ash approached Dawn, "hey, how are you feeling?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Nervous. This is the first final that I have been in." Dawn answered, "and against you, no less."

"Hey, give yourself some credit, you're quite strong." Ash encouraged

 _Pi Pichu Chu_

"Thanks guys, I just hope that we have a great battle." Dawn said.

"Oh, we will Dawn." Ash assured, "I just know it."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we started with tournament yesterday with 16 talented trainers." Charles Goodshow said, "and now, battle after battle, we now have only 2 trainers left." The crowd exploded into applause and cheers.

"Wow, this crowd is legit." Tyson remarked.

"Yeah after being here for so long, my ears are about to implode." Max laughed.

"Quiet, Mr Goodshow is about to talk again." May shushed them.

* * *

Charles Goodshow waited for the applause and cheers to subside, and when it did, he began speaking again, "this final battle is slightly different from the last one." He explained, "instead of a single battle, we have 2 single battles. Meaning each trainer will be using two pokemon each."

"This is going to be interesting." Norman exclaimed.

"Yeah, can't wait to see their pokemon choices. I actually think that it's going to be the ones that they haven't used yet."

"I think so too, so it should be Pichu, Chimchar against Mudkip and Riolu, looks like quite the spicy team combinations." Trip said.

"Without further ado, let us welcome our finalists." Charles Goodshow said, "Rinshin town, please join me, for one last time, in welcoming our finalists. Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz."

The crowd cheered as Dawn and Ash emerged onto the field, they walked to their side of the field, eyed one another, gave each other a nod and smiled.

"Ash Ketchum is from the Kanto region, he comes from a town called Pallet town, where the famous pokemon professor, Samuel Oak resides at." Charles Goodshow continued, "while Dawn Berlitz is a Sinnoh native who is from Twinleaf town, for those of you who don't know this, Dawn is the only daughter of one Johanna Berlitz, an accomplished Top Coordinator."

The referee walked up to the stands, looked at Dawn and Ash, and raised both his arms.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a while now." Ash started, "Let's make this worthwhile."

"I agree, let's glue the memory of this fight into the minds of the audience." Dawn exclaimed.

" _ **Can both trainers please call out their pokemon?"**_

Dawn unclipped a pokeball from her belt, with Ash mirroring her movement. "At the count of three!" They both said.

"One, two, three."

"Riolu, let's show them."

"Chimchar, I choose you."

" _ **Both trainers have their pokemon out! Let the final battle begin!"**_

Ash gestured towards Dawn, "You may have the first move."

"Alright then, let's start this off with some power! Riolu, use Vacuum Wave." Dawn ordered.

Riolu jumped into the air and created a torrent of air, it then crossed its arms and released a blue shock wave at Chimchar.

"Remember the training we did a while ago Chimchar? Block that move." Ash said.

Chimchar smirked at the incoming attack, it then crossed its arms together in front of its chest. The shock wave soon impacted into Chimchar, creating a dust cloud that covered him up.

"Nice, great job, Riolu." Dawn cheered.

 _Ri Riolu_

When the dust cloud settled, Chimchar is seen standing, unscathed. It had a look of confidence on its face that was not seen before.

"How in the world?" Dawn questioned, her hand beginning to form into a fist.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Chimchar blocked that attack?" Max asked shockingly.

"Ash had dad help him with some training the other day." May explained.

"May is correct, we practiced to the point where Chimchar could block attacks from Linoone." Norman continued, "obviously Linoone was holding back, but Chimchar still withstood the attacks regardless."

"Wow, Ash must have really held back that ability of Chimchar's to the final battle." Trip commented.

"Yeah, he is no longer playing any more games. He is all business now." Caroline stated.

"What is that defense technique Ash?" Dawn inquired.

"You're going to have to find out later, right now we have a battle to win. Chimchar, let's fire back by using Flamethrower." Ash cried, earning a few laughs from the audience who understood the pun he created unintentionally.

"Dodge the attack with Detect, Riolu." Dawn cried out.

Chimchar fired a torrent of flames that travelled quickly towards Riolu, who engulfed itself in a light blue aura, it then proceeded to move at high speeds, dodging all the incoming flames.

"Use Vacuum Wave again Riolu."

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower."

Riolu released another blue shock wave at Chimchar, who proceeded to jump up, getting to safe distance from the attack, and fired his own attack.

"Dodge it Riolu."

"Use Dig while it's still trying to dodge Chimchar."

Riolu jumped up and dodged the flames once again while Chimchar quickly dug a hole in the hole and jumped into it, it started moving underground, edging ever so closer to Riolu.

"Riolu, wait for it to come up and use Bone rush." Dawn ordered.

Riolu created a bone made of blue aura, then waited patiently for Chimchar to surface, it didn't have to wait long, as Chimchar appeared behind it and punched Riolu in the back, sending it flying.

"Don't give up, Riolu, hit 'em with your strongest bone rush." Dawn cried out.

Riolu jumped back at Chimchar and swung at him, knocking him in the abdomen.

"Great job Riolu." Dawn cheered.

"Chimchar, are you okay?" Ash asked.

Chimchar stood up and gave a nod at Ash, then faced towards Riolu, smirking.

" _ **A breath-taking exchange of blows, this battle is looking to develop into a great one."**_

* * *

"Wow, I don't think I've seen such a high level battle between two trainers, I can't even move my eyes away." Trip exclaimed.

"Me neither." Tyson said shockingly, "They're giving it their all.

"They've known each other for a while now." Norman said, "This is what happens when two trainers know each others styles and battle paces so thoroughly, they have to work around much more than just strategy now, but rather, by being spontaneous."

* * *

"I'm having so much fun in this battle Ash." Dawn stated, "All the tension, all the nerves, they are all gone as our pokemon clash in combat."

"I agree with you Dawn." Ash exclaimed, "I haven't had an exciting battle like this one before. All thanks to you and Riolu. I wish this moment will never end."

"I do too, but I also want to win." Dawn responded, "Riolu, use Quick Attack."

Riolu dashed towards Chimchar at blinding speed. The crowd buzzed in excitement as it was about to hit Chimchar.

"Can't be doing that Dawn." Ash reminded, "Stop Riolu now Chimchar."

Chimchar jumped up and dodged the Quick attack from Riolu, it then grabbed him and descended towards the ground.

"Now jump into the hole that you dug earlier." Ash ordered.

Chimchar jumped into the hole with Riolu and disappeared from the field.

 _What are you doing Ash?_ Dawn thought to herself. _No_ w _ait it can't be, it can't be that ..._

"Get out of there Riolu now!" _Please._ Dawn cried, but it was too late.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now Dawn." Ash shook his head, "Use Flamethrower now Chimchar."

The whole field suddenly turned a bright red as Chimchar's Flamethrower traveled to every corner of the field. After some time the color gradually subsided, and Chimchar jumped out, carrying an unconscious Riolu with him.

" _ **Riolu cannot battle, Chimchar wins!" The referee announced.**_

"Contestant Ash has taken first blood in this final!" Charles Goodshow announced, "With her tournament life on the line, how will contestant Dawn respond to this deficit?"

Dawn pulled out the pokeball that housed Riolu and smiled, "You were magnificent out there, take a good rest."

"That was a great battle Dawn, I really enjoyed that." Ash complimented.

"I did too, but it's my turn to fight back now." Dawn exclaimed, unclipping another pokeball from her belt.

"Hit me with your best shot Dawn." Ash taunted.

 _Chim Chimchar_

 _Oh I will._ Dawn thought to herself, "Come on out Mudkip, let's do this!"

" _ **Contestant Dawn has called out her final pokemon, let the battle continue." The referee announced.**_

"Let's keep the tempo going, Chimchar, use Flamethrower." Ash ordered.

"Counter it with Mud Slap." Dawn shouted.

Chimchar released a torrent of flames at Mudkip while she hurled some mud to negate the move. The impact created a large smoke cloud.

 _Just what I needed._ Dawn thought to herself, "Mudkip, use your fins to detect Chimchar's position and use Tackle."

Mudkip located Chimchar quickly and ran towards him, however when she got to where Chimchar was, she couldn't find him. The smoke dissipated, with Chimchar being out of sight.

"I saw you use this trick from your battle against Jimmy." Ash said, "Luckily for me, Chimchar has a move that can help him dodge Mudkip's attack. Surface up from the ground and grab Mudkip."

Chimchar once again jumped out of his hole, and he grabbed Mudkip, pulling it back into the hole.

"Now, use Flamethrower, Chimchar." Ash ordered.

"You do realize you made a huge mistake doing that right Ash?" Dawn reminded him.

"What?" Ash scratched his head not realizing his error, then it hit him. _Oh no, how can I make a mistake like this._

"Too little too late." Dawn smirked, "Mudkip, use Water Pulse."

Chimchar first used his attack and engulfed Mudkip underground, damaging it, but Mudkip countered the attack with her own, and eventually the hole became flooded with water.

Chimchar was blasted out of the water, and when he came out, he was not in good shape.

"Chimchar! Are you okay?" Ash asked.

 _Chim Chimchar_

"Good, now use Flamethrower."

"Counter it using Mud slap."

Chimchar fired his flame attack and Mudkip hurled some mud at Chimchar, the two moves skimmed past one another and hit their mark, creating two large explosions. When the explosions subsided, only one pokemon was left standing.

It was Mudkip.

"Oh no Chimchar!" Ash cried out.

" _ **Chimchar cannot battle, Mudkip wins!" The referee announced.**_

"After an amazing turn-around, contestant Dawn has managed to tie up the score. This battle is anyone's to win." Charles Goodshow said, with the crowd applauding behind him.

* * *

"Wow, Dawn managed to tie it up one apiece, now we have a battle." Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Ash has the total advantage here." May reminded.

"He does, Mudkip has taken damage from the last fight and both Treecko and Pichu counter it in terms of typing." Tyson stated.

"Whatever the case, I'm sure this will turn to be a great battle!" Caroline cheered.

* * *

 _Both of the pokemon that Ash has left are super effective against Mudkip, I cannot make any more mistakes if I want to win this._ Dawn thought to herself.

 _Even though both Pichu and Treecko have type advantages against Mudkip, this will still be a hard fight._ Ash thought to himself, as he pondered the choices he has for himself.

"It's now or never." Ash cried out, "Pichu, I choose you, let's do this."

" _ **Contestant Ash has called out his final pokemon, let the battle continue." The referee announced.**_

"Pichu, start running!" Ash ordered.

Pichu, took off, running in circles around Mudkip, trying really hard to confuse it. Meanwhile, Mudkip shook her head around in an attempt to locate Pichu.

"Mudkip, don't find Pichu using your eyes, he's too fast for you to see." Dawn ordered, "use your fins instead to locate him."

Mudkip nodded and closed her eyes, her fins moving around as it tries to locate the pattern that Pichu is running in. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and located it.

"Pichu, use Thundershock now."

"Mudkip, counter it using Mud Slap."

Pichu fired a jolt of electricity that traveled towards Mudkip, while it hurled mud towards the attack, that attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Nice utilization of her fins Dawn. She seems to have mastered that feature." Ash complimented.

"Thanks, and Pichu is as fast as ever." Dawn smirked, "but the battle has just begun."

"I agree. But I'm going to win this one." Ash pulled his hat backwards, "Pichu, use Iron tail."

"Oh no you don't. Mudkip, use Tackle." Dawn ordered.

Pichu and Mudkip charged at each other, bashing into one another.

"Mudkip grab onto Pichu and throw him away."

"Quick, use Thunder Wave."

Mudkip grabbed and attempted to throw it onto the ground, but before it could, Pichu unleashed it's electric attack and hit Mudkip square in the face.

"Now, let's finish this off with Iron Tail." Ash ordered.

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Dawn ordered.

Pichu's tail turned a bright white and he ran towards Mudkip. Before she could react, Pichu slammed his tail onto her head, knocking her down into the ground.

"Mudkip!" Dawn called out.

Mudkip struggled to get up, and when she did, she was in really bad shape. There was electricity buzzing from around her body, the pressure of the electricity caused her to crash down again.

" _ **It seems like the effect of thunder wave took its toll on Mudkip, will contestant Dawn be able to come back from this disadvantage?"**_

 _MUDKIP._ Dawn looked at horror as her pokemon was suffering form the electricity.

Mudkip tried to stand up, and she eventually did, it looks like it's almost over for her, when suddenly, there was a light blue aura surrounding her body.

 _Is this what I think it is?_ Ash smirked. _Looks like this battle just got a whole lot interesting._

"Mudkip, you've activated your torrent ability! That is awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. _We may yet be able to win this._

"Use Water pulse Mudkip!" Dawn ordered.

Mudkip released a large, torrent-boosted Water pulse attack, that crashed into Pichu, damaging it severely.

"Pichu, are you alright?" Ash asked, "Wow that was a super strong Water pulse attack."

 _Pi Pichu_

"Mudkip, let's hit them with another Water Pulse."

Mudkip was about to fire another torrent-boosted water pulse attack, but suddenly the paralysis from Thunder wave kicked in, stopping it from attacking.

"Oh no, Mudkip!" Dawn cried out.

"Pichu , let's finish this off with Thundershock."

Pichu fired a jolt of electricity that shot towards Mudkip, engulfing it in a electric shower. When the attack ended, it ended in an explosion that engulfed Mudkip. When the smoke dissipated, Mudkip was unconscious.

" _ **Mudkip cannot battle, Pichu wins, therefore the winner of the Rinshin town battle tournament is contestant Ash Ketchum!" The referee announced.**_

* * *

The whole crowd exploded in applaud and cheers as the victor of the tournament was decided.

Ash ran towards Pichu, giving it a tight hug.

"That was awesome Pichu, you were brilliant out there." Ash cheered, "I could not have done any of this without you."

 _Pi Pichu_

Ash then walked over to Dawn, who picked up Mudkip.

"You battled valiantly, Mudkip, I am super proud of you." She then.

She then stood up and faced Ash and Pichu.

"Congratulations Ash and Pichu." Dawn commended as she rubbed Pichu in the head, "this was a great battle. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, Dawn, thanks for the great battle." Ash said as he raised his arm, Dawn saw this and immediately knew what this meant, she extended her hand to meet Ash's, and their hands joined together to make a loud high five.

"Well, Dawn lost." May pouted, "and she was so close to making a comeback."

"Regardless of the result, this was a great battle!" Norman exclaimed, "I enjoyed it fully!"

"Me too!" Max cheered, "Both Ash and Dawn were brilliant out there."

* * *

"We now have our final champion for the Rinshin town Battle tournament!" Charles Goodshow announced, "Before we continue, can I please welcome the top four trainers to come onto the stage!"

After a few moments, Ash, Dawn, Trip and Tyson were all on stage.

Charles Goodshow approached them and continued to deliver his speech. "Now we will honor the fantastic performances of these four trainers by presenting to them a medal."

The four trainers were given medals each for outstanding placements in the first battle club tournament. The medal featured 4 different pokemon on them: the three starters of the Hoenn region and also Pikachu.

"We will now present the awards for our Champion, Ash Ketchum." Charles Goodshow announced, as he handed the championship trophy to Ash. After that he gesturing for Prof Elm to come forward. Prof Elm walked towards Ash and gave him a smile, he then took the microphone that Charles Goodshow offered him.

"It is my distinct pleasure to be a part of this event. The hospitality and beauty of this region continues to mesmerize me." He said before turning to Ash.

"Contestant Ash Ketchum." He started.

"Yes!" Ash replied.

"I now proudly present you with a gift and an award that you have earned for wining this event." Prof Elm said as he reached into his pocket. "These are Lure Balls." Prof Elm held up a few pokeballs with peculiar colours, "This type of pokeball is more effective when used on a pokemon is hooked by a rod, they are specially designed using acorns scattered across the Johto region." Prof Elm handed over the Lure Balls to Ash.

"These are yours now, contestant Ash!" Prof Elm said.

Ash took the pokeballs and smiled confidently at Prof Elm, he gave him a short bow and faced the crowd, to which he the waved his hands. The crowd cheered for Ash and the other 3 trainers.

In what seems like an eternity of cheering and applause, Charles Goodshow began to speak up, "As the Rinshin town battle tournament concludes, I would like to thank all the trainers and all the members of the audience for a fulfilling 2 days in Rinshin town."

"As some of you might remember from yesterday, I mentioned that there will be four different battle tournaments. Today we conclude the first one. The next one will be announced shortly. For now, farewell and have a good day!"

* * *

"Congratulations on your win Ash!" May ran over to Ash and said.

"Hehe, thank you May." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Indeed, those were some exciting battles!" Caroline commented.

"We should totally celebrate tonight!" Max suggested.

"Guys, come on, this really isn't necessary, it's not like I won the pokemon league or something." Ash sweat-dropped, "I do appreciate the gesture though."

"It doesn't have to be a like a celebration." Trip said, "it can be, like, 'a celebration', you know."

"Yeah exactly, we are going to get some dinner anyways." Tyson agreed, "so you might as well spoil yourself Ash."

"Yeah, come on Ash, it's your time, you should enjoy yourself." Dawn remarked.

"You know, it's really okay, you guys really don't have to." Ash said.

"Oh come on, please!" May asked with Puppy eyes showing.

Ash looked at her and at everyone else, they were all smiling at him and nodding. It didn't take long before Ash surrendered to their proposal.

"Fine, let's got get some dinner, I guess I am pretty hungry." Ash sighed, "But please, don't make this a big deal."

"Alright!"

* * *

"Cheers!" Ash and his friends all took their cups and tapped it with one each others.

"Wow, this food is so good! If I wasn't stuffed, I would have more." Dawn exclaimed.

"I agree wholeheartedly, battling this hard was tiring, glad I could get some food in." Ash agreed.

"Cheering for you guys and shouting all the time was hard too." Max said, "I feel like my voice is leaving me the more I talk."

"Well then maybe you should take a break from talking." Trip suggested, "I'm sure that I speak for all four of us when I say that we really don't want you to have a sore throat." As he says this, Ash, Dawn and Tyson join him by nodding.

"Yeah, we are truly grateful that you guys were cheering for all of us." Tyson said, "but sore throats are nasty and really uncomfortable, so you guys should take some rest."

Our heroes continued to converse for a few moments. It was around 8 o'clock when everyone stood up and exited the restaurant.

"So are you guys going back to Petalburg city?" Trip asked the Maple family.

"Yes, I have challengers waiting to battle me tomorrow as we speak." Norman replied.

"Surely you guys aren't considering walking back at this time right?" Dawn asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, we have a ride. Should be here any minute now." Caroline replied.

As she finished her sentence, a sound came from the distance, as Ash and co turned their attention to the source of the sound, they saw a shape gradually increasing in size. When it got close enough, it was revealed to be a minivan. The minivan stopped right next to them and the windows rolled down to reveal Charles Goodshow and Prof Elm sitting in the front seats.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Good evening!" Prof Elm greeted, " Hello Ash, Norman and everyone, how do you do?"

Ash and co waved back as the Maple Family approached the vehicle.

"Prof Elm is going to Petalburg city?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, my flight is in the afternoon tomorrow." Prof Elm replied, "I left all the work in the lab to my assistant, I should probably return so he doesn't burn out from all the hassle."

"Well, this is goodbye for now." May and Max walked towards Ash, Pichu and Dawn.

"Yes, but we will come to challenge Norman soon, so we'll see each other again." Ash replied.

"Aww, I really wish you guys traveled 3 weeks later or my birthday is now." May pouted.

"It's okay, we'll wait for you to catch up and then we can all journey together." Dawn assured her.

 _Pichu Pi Pichu Chu_

"Hey dad, mom, when sister goes traveling, can I go with her?" Max asked his parents.

"I don't see why not, you guys do everything together anyways." Caroline replied, "isn't that right Norman dear?"

"I agree, but make sure you guys behave until then, alright!" Norman agreed

The two Maples nodded and cheered, giving their parents a hug.

"By the way, could you guys hold onto the trophy and send it to Prof Oak for me?" Ash asked the Maple Family, "It's quite heavy to carry around."

"I can take it for you, I will be meeting Prof Oak in the Johto region soon, so I can deliver this to him for you." Prof Elm offered.

"That would be awesome!" Ash exclaimed, "Thank you Prof Elm. Send my regards to Prof Oak."

"Don't mention it. And I will." Prof Elm gave Ash a thumbs up.

"Well, we best get going, we don't want to be too late." Charles Goodshow said.

"Hey, is there room for two more people?" Trip and Tyson asked.

"Yes of course, are you boys also headed to Petalburg city?" Charles Goodshow asked.

"Yes, I have a friend who is waiting to travel with me to Dewford town to do some field study." Trip replied, "I also got to get training fr the gym battle there."

"I'm also heading to Dewford town, since the both of us already got the Stone badge from Rustboro city." Tyson said, nudging Trip as they both took out a crimson badge with two arrows pointing in two different directions. "The next gym, which is located in Dewford, seems like a good location to go and get training."

Ash and Dawn looked at the badge and gasped, "Wow, we are quite behind huh?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, we better double it down tomorrow if we want to catch up with them then." Ash agreed.

"Alright, it's settled then, we will be heading to Petalburg city, you two better go get some rest, its been a long day for all of us." Charles Goodshow advised as Tyson, Trip and the Maple family got into the car waved at Ash and Dawn. They then handed the trophy that Ash won and gave it to Prof Elm.

The van began to fire up its engines and soon took off, leaving Ash and Dawn behind.

The duo waved at the car until it was out of sight, they stood at the sidewalk briefly before making their way back to the pokemon center.

* * *

When they got to the pokemon center, they found themselves with a familiar sight, like the night before, the pokemon center was buzzing with people that were shopping, eating and having a lot of fun.

"I'll go get us a room to stay in." Dawn said, walking towards the counter, meanwhile, Ash decided to watch some TV and get updated on some local news.

Before long, Dawn returned with two keys for herself and for Ash.

"Hey Ash, this is is your room key." Dawn gave the key to Ash.

"Oh, yeah thanks." Ash said, after a split second.

"Tired?" Dawn asked.

 _Pichu Pi Chu_

"Yeah, I think that I'm going to go get some sleep. Come on Pichu, let's go." Ash replied.

"Me too, I'm tired too, wait for me." Dawn said, walking after Ash.

Dawn and May walked in silence next to each other as they reached their room. They put down their bags, Dawn decided to go take a shower so Ash unpacked his things. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the skies above Rustboro City, earlier that night)

A woman wearing a jet suit is flying in the air, she approached Rustboro City and jumped down on to a tall building. When she landed, she took the jet pack and turned it off, putting it back into her bag. She took off her jacket and a shirt with a blue and white stripes. she then took out a communicator and dialed a number, connecting in no time.

"Hey, are you almost at the Devon corporation?" A voice said from the communicator.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I just landed there." The woman replied.

"Good, begin our operation, you have 4 days to get the target and get out of their."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **With the battle tournament coming into a close, Ash fought his way to become the champion, beating Liz, Morrison, Trip and Dawn to win. As the Rinshin town tournament ends, and friends part ways, more adventures await our heroes! What will they experience next? and the mysterious Woman who flew to Rustboro city, Who is she? What is going to happen next?**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male):** **Flamethrower** **, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**

 **Riolu (Male):** **Bone Rush** **, Vacuum Wave, Detect,** **Quick Attack** **.**


	10. Rustboro City! New rivals!

**Hey Guys! This was way over due!**

 **Closing out this chapter wasn't easy, trying to find what goes where took some time for me and I had to write (or think about) 3 different ending versions before deciding to rush it. I wanted another 'filler' chapter so I can get some sense on how to do them. Also always nice to take some time off the serious adventure goals!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the Chapter! AzAlexZ Out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **0** **:** **Rustboro City. New rivals!**

 **With the conclusion of the Rinshin town battle tournament, Ash, Dawn, Trip, Tyson and the Maple family separate to go on their own journeys. Trip and Tyson are heading to Dewford Town to challenge the gym. For Ash and Dawn, their next stop is Rustboro city. How will their adventures unfold? What new adventures await our heroes?**

 **Let the chapter begin…**

A cool, comfortable breeze blew through the window, waking up Dawn from what seemed to be like an eternal slumber, she opened her eyes slowly and looked out towards the window, giving a big yawn that announced that she was fully awaken. She started rubbing her eyes, got out of bed and did some morning stretching to get comfortable, she then walked towards the window, which had silk curtains that were already opened.

She viewed the city of Rustboro momentarily, noticing the busy city and people walking by and getting through their day. She picked up a smell with her nose, and turned around towards the origin of the smell, a table where a tray of food was placed. A note and a pokeball was found sitting next to the tray of food. She took the note and opened it, gazing the contents of the note:

 ** _Good morning Sleeping Beauty,_**

 ** _The breakfast here is super tasty so I took the liberty of grabbing you some before I left. Hopefully you'll like it as much as I did._**

 ** _I'm was planning on doing some training with Pichu, Treecko and Chimchar, but then Riolu popped out of his pokeball and asked to come with us. So I thought that it might be a good idea that we traded practice partners for today._**

 ** _Here is Chimchar's pokeball, I figured that as a Sinnoh native you definitely know more about Chimchar's species than I do. Have fun! We're going to be at the battlefield outside of the pokemon center if you want to join us._**

 ** _Ash K_**

 ** _P.S The food might get cold if you don't eat it soon, so wake up soon. Also Chimchar hasn't had anything to eat._**

Dawn smiled at the note and placed it down on the desk, she took the pokeball and her other two pokeballs, releasing the pokemon.

"Ralts, Chimchar and Mudkip, come on out." She called out.

In front of her three pokemon materialized, they glanced at each other and waved, then turned to Dawn and greeted her.

"Good morning you guys." Dawn bent down to greet all of them, "Ash left you with me for a while Chimchar, so I will be giving you your breakfast today." Dawn smiled, turning to her bag and taking out a blue and gold can of pokefood and three small bowls. She poured some food into the bowls and placed them in front of the three anticipating pokemon, and with a cry of joy they dug into their meal immediately.

Smiling at the joy that the pokemon are having, Dawn started eating her own meal, savoring every flavor that the food brings to her.

In no time at all of the food was gone and they were ready to leave.

Dawn packed her bag and recalled all three pokemon before walking down to the battlefield. She got there in a few minutes and found Ash doing some training with Pichu, Treecko and Chimchar.

"Hey look who finally woke up." Ash taunted as he walked over to Dawn, "did you like breakfast?"

"As a matter of fact, I did, thank you, that was very sweet of you." Dawn replied.

"No problem." Ash replied sheepishly, "Hey, I was wondering if you want to head over to train in the forest?" Ash asked, "We have way more freedom to do whatever we want in terms of training there, and to be honest Treecko and Chimchar thrive in those environments given their agility."

"Sure that actually sounds like a great idea." Dawn responded.

"Do you still want to trade training partners?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Sure why not!" Dawn replied, "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, might as well get familiar with each other, it's part of the journey."

"Great! Then let's get going." Ash said, recalling Treecko and Riolu.

* * *

It took Ash and Dawn no time to find training spots in the forest. The space they found was surrounded by large trees that were tall enough to contain mini explosions from any sort of impact, it is fair to say that Ash and Dawn's pokemon were still at their early stages so their moves while powerful, won't do much to tall, thick forest trees. There were few pokemon so their training sequences wasn't going to impact other pokemon, and of course there was enough space for the both of them to train.

Ash called out Riolu, Treecko, and Pichu and got them to do different training sequences, while Dawn called our Mudkip, Ralts and Chimchar to learn different moves that can help their battles.

"Chimchar, focus the flame in your body and turn into a ball, then start moving around, if you can make the feeling familiar, then maybe you can successfully wield the power of the move." Dawn explained to the little chimp pokemon.

 _Chim Chimchar_

Chimchar start releasing flames from his body and jumped up, flipping around. He tried to surround himself with flame using momentum that he picked up from the jump.

"Wait, I think he got it!" Ash, who was nearby helping Dawn's Riolu train, exclaimed excitedly, watching as his fire type learn a new move.

The flame burnt on for a while but gradually faded, extinguishing eventually, leaving just Chimchar, he jumped back onto the ground and sighed, dejected by the fact that he couldn't get the move.

"Hey it's okay, Chimchar." Dawn said, "It's not easy, but we're going to get you stronger."

"Yeah, Chimchar, you'll get stronger in no time, I believe in you." Ash encouraged, "oh and speaking of getting stronger, I have great news Dawn. Riolu has successfully learned Power-Up Punch."

"That is awesome, Ash." Dawn thanked him and ran to Riolu.

"Hey Riolu, good job." Dawn patted his head, smiling happily

 _Yeah, Ash and I worked really hard to learn the move._

"I'm proud of you." Dawn replied, looking towards Ash, who was instructing Chimchar on his training, he felt Dawn's gaze and turned around waving at her, to which Dawn replied by waving back, "So do you think Ash knows that I can use Aura?"

 _I don't think he does._ Riolu replied, _Take your time with this, you should not rush it._

"Yeah, I probably should take this slowly." Dawn said.

She stood up and walked towards Ash, Chimchar and Pichu.

"Hey Ash, I'd like to test the power of Power-Up Punch." Dawn started, "do you think I could borrow Pichu from you for a quick moment?"

"Of course you can Dawn." Ash answered, "Try not to overdo it though, we're only training after all."

"Will do, and no need to worry." Dawn nodded, walking away. When Dawn left, Ash turned his focus back onto Chimchar.

"Okay, Chimchar, let's take a break from learning new moves now." He said, as he took out another pokeball and enlarged it, "Come on out Treecko." Ash called out his wood gecko pokemon.

"You two are both fast speedy type pokemon." Ash started, "You're gonna practice dodging each others attacks while running towards each other." Ash explained, "this way, you'll have time to react to point blank moves, or at least minimizing the damage."

Treecko and Chimchar gave Ash a nod and jumped away from each other, when they got ready, they looked at Ash and cried out.

"Okay, Treecko and Chimchar, let's start this off by you two running towards each other now." Ash ordered, "When you get closer to each other, Treecko use your Pound attack, and Chimchar you have to dodge that attack."

Chimchar and Treecko started to run swiftly towards each other, when they got close enough, Treecko tried to hit Chimchar using a Pound attack. Chimchar, was fast enough to react, dodging the attack by doing a back flip, jumping above Treecko and successfully dodging that attack.

"Great job guys, impressive speed and reflexes." Ash commended, "now, run towards each other again, instead this time Chimchar, you use Scratch on Treecko. Treecko dodge the attack."

Chimchar and Treecko ran towards each other again, this time Chimchar using a powerful Scratch attack, while Treecko dodged away by doing a spin.

 _Huh, that spin move was taught to Treecko by Dawn huh?_ Ash thought to himself. _Maybe I should have Chimchar learn it later._

Ash had Treecko and Chimchar do more rounds, and the results gave Ash a huge smile, they were now way more fast and their reflexes have gotten faster.

"Now let's test your ranged attacks." Ash said, "Treecko use Energy Ball, and Chimchar, you use Flamethrower."

Treecko created a sphere of green energy and unleashes it towards Chimchar who releases his own powerful stream of flames. The two attacks collided and a mini explosion took place. After the smoke dissipated, both pokemon were seen standing next to an anchor.

"Wow that was some good power, great job guys." Ash clapped, "Now let's-"

 _Beep beep beep_

Ash was interrupted by a loud noise coming from his bag, he looked at it, which was not far away and ran to it, taking out his TechNav. He clicked on the screen and Dawn's face appeared.

"Hey, Ash you wouldn't believe what just happened here!" Dawn exclaimed from the other end.

"Okay? What happened there?" Ash asked in utter confusion.

"Come over and you'll find out. I'll send you our coordinates." Dawn said, ending the call.

 _Whatever that was._ Ash thought to himself as he gestured Treecko and Chimchar to follow him as he packed up all his belongings and ran to look for Dawn with the coordinates she gave him.

* * *

When he reached Dawn, he saw her holding a Pikachu, and was really confused at what just happened.

"Oh, You caught a Pikachu?" Ash asked, "Well congratulations Dawn."

Dawn looked at him and sighed, "No, silly, look closely." Dawn said, letting go of Pikachu.

Ash looked at the Pikachu and thought for a minute, then it hit him, "Wait, Pichu? Is that you? You evolved?"

 _Pika Pikachu_

"What exactly happened here?" Ash asked Dawn excitedly.

Dawn sweat-dropped, "Well, you see-…"

 _(Flashback)_

" _Alright, Riolu, let's test the power of your new move, Power-Up Punch." Dawn exclaimed, "oh, and thanks for lending us a hand Pichu!"_

 _Pichu Pi Pichu_

" _Okay let's do this, Riolu use Power-Up Punch." Dawn ordered, "Pichu, intercept the attack with Iron Tail."_

 _Pichu's tail glowed a bright white as he charged quickly towards Riolu. Riolu pulled back his fist as a glowing red color engulfed it, after enough energy was built, Riolu started to run towards Pichu._

 _The two attacks impacted each other, being unable to overpower the other, eventually, they both conceded the confrontation, jumping away from each other._

" _Wow that was a great display of power, Riolu, you too Pichu." Dawn complimented._

" _Let's do it again." Dawn ordered, "Power-Up Punch and Iron Tail._

 _Pichu and Riolu repeated the same actions and impacted each other, breaking off after another stalemate._

" _Now Riolu, use Bone Rush, Pichu, use Quick Attack." Dawn ordered._

 _Riolu formed bright blue aura and wielded the energy, turning it into the shape of a bone, meanwhile white energy appeared behind Pichu as he shot towards Riolu, impacting into him. The exchange ended, once again, as a struggle for one to overpower the other. In the end they both jumped away again, giving each other a commending look._

" _Great job you two, that was great." Dawn exclaimed._

 _Pichu Pi Pichu_

 _Pichu returned Dawn's praise with great enthusiasm, immediately glowing with white light, what happened now was not she did not expect._

 _Pichu started to grow larger in size, and his ears and tail all grew longer in length. After a quick moment, the white light disappeared, and a new pokemon stood there._

 _Pika Pikachu_

" _Oh my God, Pichu! You evolved into Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping around on the spot._

" _Wait, I have to tell Ash this." Dawn exclaimed as she went to her bag to find her TechNav._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"...and that is basically what happened here." Dawn explained to Ash, who still had the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh wow, that is super awesome Pikachu." Ash cried, taking a moment to take it in.

He took out his pokedex from his pocket to scan his newly evolved Pikachu.

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of** **Pichu** **. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.**

"Wow, you learned a new move too!" Ash exclaimed, "let's test it out."

 _Pika Pikachu_

"Alright then, Treecko, think you can help me out here?" Ash asked Treecko.

 _Treecko cko_

"Alright then, Pikachu, use Electro Ball. Treecko use Energy Ball to counter it."

Treecko and Pikachu both charged up two glowing spheres, one a green color and the other a yellow color. They both released the attacks and the attacks impacted each other, over some time, Pikachu's Electro Ball over-powered Treecko's attack and flew towards Treecko. Treecko spun around the spherical attack and landed safely to the side. The Electro Ball attack however, crashed into a tree nearby, creating a large dent and knocked down some Weedle and Kakuna.

"Uh oh, that's not good at all." Dawn said to the group.

What happened next was a confirmation of her statement, as a swarm of Beedrill came flying down from the tree and started buzzing aggressively at Ash and Dawn.

"We might have to start running away now, Ash." Dawn suggested, rushing to grab her bag and started running away.

"Yeah, I'm right behind ya, Dawn." Ash cried out as he quickly followed Dawn, the Beedrill chasing closely behind them.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of fast running, Ash and Dawn finally got free of the Beedrill pursuit. They stopped to catch their breath, with Ash leaning onto a tree and Dawn crouching over.

Ash lifting both his arms up and walked over to Dawn, "Yeah, that was definitely my bad."

"You're damn right it is." Dawn replied, walking over to her pokemon.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ash asked, mirroring Dawn's actions.

Pikachu, Treecko, Chimchar and Riolu all grunted, taking their own breaks from the chase.

"We best be on our way if we want to get to back to Rustboro city." Ash said, recalling Treecko and Chimchar, "there's are places that I would like to visit, especially the gym."

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Just give me a minute, I need a quick breather, what with, you know, all the running from earlier." Dawn nodded, taking out another pokeball after her heart rate lowered and she got her breath back, and she called out Mudkip.

"Hey Mudkip, can you guide the way for us to Rustboro city?" Dawn said.

 _Mud Mudkip_

"You know, I don't think we need her to get to Rustboro." Ash sweat-dropped, "it's not like we haven't been there ourselves already."

"Oh shut up you." Dawn laughed as they started walking back towards Rustboro.

* * *

"Well, we're back at Rustboro city." Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

He walked into the city with Dawn while observing the busy city, there were pedestrians walking all around the place, talking and smiling as the busy day progresses. Two different flocks of birds were seen soaring in the sky above, closer to the Petalburg forest was some Taillow and many Wingull flew above he cliffs at the shoreline.

Ash and Dawn reached the pokemon center and quickly healed their pokemon.

"Hey Dawn, maybe we should go get something to eat?" Ash suggested, "can't do much on an empty stomach."

"That sounds like a great idea, I am starving and definitely craving some delicious food." Dawn agreed.

Ash and Dawn walked into the canteen area and got some food to eat. Ash got some steak with salad while Dawn had her favorite curry. They both had iced tea, meanwhile Pikachu had some ketchup and fries.

It didn't take them too long to finish eating, as they were both starving from training and running away from the Beedrill earlier. Having an idea of what they were going to do next, they finished up eating and walked towards the battle field, which was in a separate room, where a great crowd had gathered around.

"I see there are quite some people here." Dawn remarked.

"Indeed, there must be a fierce battle going on." Ash agreed, getting closer to the action. He was about to get a good look when he felt his arm getting tugged on and being pulled back.

"Hey Ash?" Dawn asked him, stopping him in is tracks.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ash replied, turning around.

"Maybe instead of looking at what other people are doing, we should go see the gym and get a feel of it for ourselves." Dawn suggested.

"That's actually a great idea, Dawn, let's do it." Ash nodded, leaving the battle field with Dawn.

Ash and Dawn walked outside of the pokemon center and marveled at the city, there was people everywhere, as Rustboro was home to the innovative Devon Corporation.

"Say Ash, I think that it would be a good idea for us to go check out the Devon corporation after we finish our gym battles." Dawn suggested.

"That is a great idea Dawn, we can also go visit Jo, the employee that we bumped into in Petalburg forest." Ash agreed. _Team Aqua might be on the move too._ He thought to himself.

"Okay it's settled then." Dawn cheered.

They continued walking for a few moments before they reached the Rustboro gym. The size of the building was astonishing as it was a huge building with a rock like formation. It sported multiple boulders that just seemed to fit together, and a wooden door arched in the middle.

Ash knocked on the front door of the gym and waited a few moments before remarking,"Hmm, this is quite the familiar sight for me."

"How so Ash?" Dawn inquired.

"Well, this gym looks very much like the gym in Pewter city back in the Kanto region." Ash explained to Dawn, "Pewter city also has a rock type gym and the gym leader there, Brock, is a very good friend of mine."

"Huh, that makes total sense." Dawn said.

"Hello challengers, how may I help you?" A man opened the door for the duo, "if you are looking to challenge the gym leader, you'll have to come at a later time. As the gym leader Roxanne just finished a battle and is heading to the pokemon trainer school to see the students."

"Oh that's alright, is is okay if we also go to the pokemon school with her?" Dawn asked.

"Of course." Roxanne replied, just stepping outside of the door, "in fact, Brendan and Paul here are about to accompany me to the pokemon school as well. You're welcome to come with us too."

"That would be great!" Ash exclaimed, walking over to Brendan and Paul.

"Hey guys, I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash greeted the duo, he turned to Dawn and introduced her, "Oh and this is Dawn Berlitz. We're travelling around Hoenn."

"Nice, I'm Brendan, I'm Prof Birch's son, Paul and I here are also doing that." Brendan replied.

"Oh you're his son?" Dawn asked, "I thought you looked familiar, I saw your picture in Prof Birch's lab when I went to get my first pokemon."

"What pokemon did you get?" Paul asked.

"Oh, I got a Mudkip." Dawn replied, "Ash over here got himself a Treecko."

"Oh darn, so you were the guy who got a Treecko." Brendan pouted, "I woke up late and could not get a standard starter, so I got a Seedot here, it evolved into a Nuzleaf just recently."

"Huh, a Nuzleaf, he must be a native grass type pokemon." Ash took out his pokedex to look up the grass type pokemon.

 **Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon** **and the evolved form of Seedot.** **Nuzleaf lives in dense, overgrown forests and occasionally comes out to frighten people.**

"Yeah he is a very gimmicky pokemon, he loves to prank people." Brendan remarked, "even Paul and I fall prey to his mischievous antics."

"That's funny, I bet he has a lot of fun doing that. So anyways where are you guys from?" Ash asked Brendan and Paul, "I take it Brendan is a Hoenn Native, but what about you Paul?"

"Oh me? I'm from Veilstone city in the Sinnoh Region." Paul answered.

"Huh, I'm from Twinleaf town, so I guess we're from the same region." Dawn stated.

"How exciting." Paul smirked. He turned towards Ash took a moment to look at Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder, "Ash I don't mean to be nosy, but don't pokemon usually stay inside their pokeballs?"

"You are correct, but Pikachu here doesn't like to stay in his pokeball." Ash answered, "Right Pikachu?"

 _Pika Pikachu_

"Guys we have arrived at the pokemon school." Roxanne said as they approached a large building with a large 'P' sign on its wall, there was a clock right under the P, ticking ever so slightly as the day goes by.

Roxanne approached the door and gestured the 4 trainers to walk inside, they followed her and went inside, marveling at the design of the room. "Hey, I think you guys should split up and go check out the different rooms." Roxanne suggested to the quad, "as of now I have a class to oversee."

The 4 trainers gave her a nod and separated, Ash and Paul went to the pokemon battle classroom while Dawn and Brendan went to the pokemon strategy classroom with great interest.

* * *

Ash and Paul walked into a classroom with a battlefield at the back of the classroom, the students sat around while a teacher explained the fundamentals of pokemon battling. The walls are filled with a multitude of colors and many pokemon were drawn on the walls, their portraits imitating real life battling.

"-and moves like Protect and Detect shield you from status moves and damaging moves." the teacher said as she saw Ash and Paul, "let's take a break kids, it seems like we have two guests." She announced, "Can you please introduce yourself to the students?"

"Sure, My name is Paul and this is Ash, we are from the Sinnoh and Kanto region respectively, we are travelling as trainers here, hoping to participate in the league conference." Paul introduced the duo to the students.

"Greetings to you both, Paul and Ash, welcome to the battle class. As you can see, I am the teacher, my name is Kayla." Kayla said to Paul and Ash, "Now that we have visitors, I think that we should change up the class a bit."

Kayla walked towards the battlefield and looked towards Ash and Paul.

"Would you to mind giving our students a quick demonstration battle, they learned about damaging moves and the moves protect and detect.

"Sure, I guess that means that I can use Elekid." Paul said, "He knows Protect."

"I can use Chimchar then." Ash added.

"Great, please call them out." the teacher said.

"Let's go Chimchar/Elekid." Ash and Paul called out.

"Okay Chimchar, use Flamethrower first, but don't aim at Elekid." Ash ordered.

Chimchar emitted a strong burst of flame that dissipated shortly after Chimchar shot out the attack

"Now use Flamethrower again at Elekid." Ash ordered.

"Elekid counter it with your Thunder attack." Paul ordered.

The two pokemon released their strong attacks, they impacted and created a mini-explosion. All the students gasped at the power displayed, cheering and clapping at his demonstration.

* * *

"It's important to try to counter your opponents moves by using a super effective move or a strong move." Brendan explained.

"How do you do that?" one of the students asked.

"You have to understand how typing works, and what sort of moves a pokemon can learn." Brendan answered.

"Dawn, would you care to give an example." The teacher, Carter asked.

"Of course. Just give me a moment to think about an example" Dawn answered, taking a moment to think, "ah yes, for example, Hitmonchan is a fighting type right?" Dawn started, "so it is weak against flying type pokemon, so letting it learn the move Thunder Punch, which is a electric type move and super effective move against flying pokemon, can sometimes help it win hard battles."

"Or you could get Gyarados to learn moves like Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse or Flamethrower that can counter strong electric type moves, which it is weak against." Brendan added.

The kids nodded furiously, listening and taking notes.

"Basically, what Brendan and Dawn are saying," Carter began, "is that a pokemon should not be limited by its typing."

Carter looked at Brendan and Dawn and smiled, "and while there are some moves that they can't learn, it is important to give your pokemon some complimentary moves to defend themselves against types that they are weak against." he continued.

"Exactly what Carter said." Brendan echoed.

"Make sure to be smart with your move-sets, this way you can all train pokemon that are super strong and well rounded." Dawn explained.

"Okay!" All the students answered with great enthusiasm, Dawn and Brendan eyed one another and smiled, pride filling them as they taught a class about pokemon.

* * *

"So, students, did you get all of that?" Kayla asked.

"Yes Ms Kayla!" The students cried out in excitement.

"Okay then class dismissed." Kayla announced. The footsteps of the students running into the hallway made no small noise as the encores of yelling and conversation filled the halls.

Ash and Paul met up with Dawn and Brendan, discussing their little classes and their takeaways. After a few moments of conversation, they found Roxanne in her own, now empty, classroom.

"As I was saying Roxanne…." A voice on the video phone said , "it would be best to-, oh, I seems you have guests."

"Professor Oak!" Ash and Paul ran forward, greeting the regional professor.

"Ah hello there Ash and Paul, you two look lively, as always." Prof Oak greeted them back.

Ash turned towards Paul and mouthed a 'you know professor Oak to Paul?', to which he responded with nodding.

"I'll tell you later." Paul explained.

Dawn and Brendan walked forward and tapped Ash and Paul respectively.

"Forgetting someone?" they both complained.

"Oh sorry." Ash and Paul swear-dropped. Ash turned to Prof and said, "So these are my friends, Dawn here." he said, pointing to the blunette, "is my travelling companion, while this is Brendan", he pointed at the boy with the black hair, "he travels with Paul."

"Pleased to meet all of you. so, how are your travels, I must be exciting right?" Prof Oak asked the group.

"It is, and most wonderful, we met so many unique and tough pokemon." Dawn replied, "Ash and I will challenge the Rustboro gym soon."

"That is great to hear." Oak said to Ash, "congrats on becoming the Rinshin town battle tournament champion, there were some tough competition there, right?"

"Yes, all the trainers there were brilliant." Ash remarked.

"That is great? How are you two doing?" Prof Oak turned to Brendan and Paul.

"Brendan and I have already challenged the gym, we both got the badge, today." Paul stated, showing Prof Oak his badge.

"That is good news indeed." Prof Oak said, "well I really must get going." Oak said as he turned to Roxanne, "have some greats battle tomorrow, and say hi to the school kids for me."

"Will do Samuel." Roxanne nodded, "I'll call you later."

She hung up the video-phone and turned towards the quad, "so, how were your lessons? Did you all have fun?"

They all nodded and started talking about their experience with Roxanne, each sharing takeaways that they have learned form teaching and from the kids and the teachers.

"Well it seems like I can expect great battles form the both of you tomorrow." Roxanne stated.

At the end of her statement, Dawn and Ash looked at her with great confidence on their faces.

"I have to go get these guys healed up for tomorrow, so in the meantime feel free to go relax and enjoy your day." Roxanne stated, walking outside the classroom

"That sounds like a great idea." Brendan said, looking at the duo, "we can help you with the training, too."

"Besides, we already beat Roxanne, so we have a lot of Intel to spare." Paul laughed.

"I'm right here, you know." Roxanne pouted, "Either way, I have to get going, you kids have fun and I hope you rest well."

The quad looked as Roxanne left the room, they turned amongst each other and discussed the next course of action.

"So do you guys wanna learn about what pokemon Roxanne uses? Or do you just wanna have practice battles to train?" Brendan asked.

"Hmm, I've done my homework on most of the gym leaders of the Hoenn region, so unless they acquired new pokemon, nothing should surprise me too much." Ash answered.

"I just like a surprise, maybe just a practice battle works for me." Dawn followed.

"Well then let's head over to the pokemon center and get a battle field." Paul suggested.

* * *

The quad took off once again towards the pokemon center, passing by shops and streets, filled with commuters and travelers from all over the Hoenn region.

They arrived at the pokemon center shortly and found an empty battlefield. Ash and Paul stayed on the sidelines while Dawn and Brendan stepped onto two sides of a field.

"Just a quick 1 vs 1 battle?" Paul suggested.

"Sure, you okay with that Dawn?" Brendan asked.

"Absolutely, bring it on." Dawn smirked.

"Okay guys, call out your pokemon." Ash called out.

"Let's go, Mudkip/Aron." Dawn and Brendan called out their pokemon.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to let you practice against a part rock type pokemon, since Roxanne uses rock type pokemon." Brendan explained.

"I'll take it, thanks." Dawn replied.

"Okay, battle begin!" Paul cried.

"Mudkip, use Water Pulse!"

"Aron, use Metal Claw to intercept that attack."

* * *

 **Okay, Chapter done!**

 **Ash and Dawn meet two new friends in Paul and Brendan. How will this encounter enhance their skills and capabilities on achieving their goals? How will their battle with Roxanne pan out?**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pichu (Male): Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male):** **Flamethrower** **, Scratch, Leer, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse, Growl, Mud Slap, Tackle.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Flash, Teleport.**

 **Riolu (Male):** **Bone Rush** **, Vacuum Wave, Detect,** **Quick Attack** **.**


	11. Rustboro Gym! Dawn vs Roxanne

**Hey my fellow fanfic readers and writers! It's AzAlexZ back with a new chapter!**

 **I've decided to change the title of this story from 'Hoenn: Where it all Began' to 'Hoenn Adventures' cuz this sounds less cringey XD.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, the reason as to why this chapter took so long was because:**

 **a) I was scratching my head trying to figure out what I wanted to write for the filler chapter that was supposed to be this chapter.**

 **But I wrote 3 different versions and I really disliked all three of them. So I just decided to just change the ending of last chapter (10) so Ash and Dawn's gym battle happened this chapter (11) and the next one (12) instead of on chapters 12 & 13;**

 **and also**

 **b) I've actually been working on something else (or rather reworking). I've deleted an old story of mine ('Sinnoh: The Path to becoming the Best' and the Sequel) and I am planning on rewriting the whole story. I went back and read all 30 chapters and I realized that I really rushed it. It was lacking a lot of things and I could've done so much better. There was so much more detail to add to the point where rewriting the separate chapters would not cut it for me, so I decided to scrap the whole story and start writing a new one.**

 **I still want to focus on this story since I started it 'recently'. I will be working on both stories at the same time when I start the other one, but not until I get more chapters written for this story (looking at maybe 25-30 chapter?)**

 **I'm planning on starting the other story sometime soon, it will take place in the Sinnoh region and will be an Academy style story, not a traveling one like this one (hopefully that's something to get you guys looking forward to)**

 **Either way! Chapter 11 is out! It's Dawn vs Roxanne to see if Dawn is deserving of her first badge in Hoenn!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the Chapter!** **AzAlexZ out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **Rustboro Gym! A rocky experience! Dawn vs Roxanne.**

 **As they continue their journey and set their sights on the first gym badge, Ash and Dawn have arrived in Rustboro city.** **They met new friends and rivals in Paul and Brendan.** **After going through some** **tough** **training, both of them have learned new things about their pokemon** **, as well as get some surprises along the way** **. With their gym battle on the horizon, what will Ash and Dawn do to ensure their victory with Roxanne?**

 **Let the chapter begin…**

* * *

The morning was a busy time for Ash and Dawn, after breakfast they took some time to train their pokemon for the upcoming gym battle.

After a few hours, they split up and went off to the stores to buy supplies. Ash was charged with pokemon food and medicine duty in the Rustboro department store while Dawn had to go stock on food supplies for the road in the local market.

The department store was full of people walking around and shopping. Even in the early hours of the day, people come and go in preparation for a busy day of work, both in or out the house. Ash wasted no time to find what he needed, browsing through different shelves and aisles.

"This sure is a busy place, right Pikachu?" Ash commented as he walked through the store complex.

Ash strolled from aisle to aisle, browsing the products for useful materials. After 30 minutes of walking around, Ash got a dozen pokeballs for Dawn and himself, some super potions and pokemon food for all the types of pokemon that they had

After Ash gathered all of the materials that he and Dawn needed, he began to leave the store, and for a while longer, Ash just focused on window-shopping, checking out the small stores in the city.

He stopped when he came across a shop that had discounts for different kinds of pokemon plushies. He walked into the store and browsed the products, among them were plushies that were modeled after the Pikachu and the Hoenn starter trio.

 _Hmm, I wonder if Dawn will like this Mudkip Plushy._ Ash thought to himself as he picked up one for himself and one for Dawn.

* * *

On the edge of the Pokemon center battlefield, Dawn, who is back from the local market, is now busy cooking lunch for her group.

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking him so long?" Dawn said to Mudkip, who was helping Ralts and Riolu set up the table.

 _I'm sure they'll be here soon._ Mudkip replied, walking towards Riolu.

Dawn smiled as she looks towards Mudkip, Ralts and Riolu.

"Hey, you guys ready for our first gym battle later?" Dawn asked them.

The two pokemon cheered, giving each other a reassuring nod, while Ralts, who was next to them moving the food bowls, looked at Dawn with joy.

"Great, because they'll have to do super well, Roxanne's no pushover." Ash said as he approached Dawn and the pokemon trio.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn ran over to him, "You're finally back."

"Had to take some time to get everything." Ash smiled.

"Well, it sure took you long enough." Dawn smirked as she gently slapped Ash's elbow.

"Yeah, Sorry about that." Ash laughed as he sat down with Dawn.

"So I take it that you bought everything then?" Dawn asked

"Yep, I went to all the stores and bought all the pokemon food and medicine that we need." Ash replied. "but then I came upon a sale for plushies, and this is what I got…a Mudkip plushy for you."

He reached towards his bag and took out 2 plushies, resembling the face of Mudkip and Pikachu and handed the Mudkip plushy to Dawn.

"Oh wow, it looks really cute, thank you so much Ash!" Dawn cried out in joy, taking the plushy and embraced it tightly. She went over to Mudkip and showed her the plushy, and Mudkip cried out with joy.

"Okay, I'm glad that you like it. It's a good luck charm for today." Ash sweat-dropped, "but let's have lunch first, then maybe you can squeeze the cotton out of the plushy."

Dawn pouted and stuck her tongue out as Ash took the plushy from her and placed it on the dining table. She walked towards the pot to where the food was cooking, after stirring and tasting it for one last time, Dawn smiled at her accomplishment as she scooped two bowls of soup and placed sandwiches on two plates.

"Here you go." Dawn said as she handed Ash his lunch. The duo sat down with their pokemon and dug in, savoring every last bite.

Before long they were done with their meal and cleaned up, with Ash on dish-washing duty and Dawn on cleaning-the-pokemon duty.

She got to Chimchar and rubbed his head, giving him a smile, before spraying some water on its head.

"You know, when I was younger, I used to craft my hairstyle into the style of a Chimchar." Dawn started talking to Chimchar, "just like yours."

"Why would you do that?" Ash asked as he walked over.

"Oh you know, we were kids, and I lost a dare. I was a very energetic kid when I was young, so I would get into all sorts of trouble or weird situations." Dawn explained, "Kenny always laughed at me though."

"Is Kenny your brother?" Ash asked as Dawn and Ash recalled their pokemon and began to walk away from the pokemon center, they crossed the street and ventured down the main road.

"Oh, no, I'm an only child." Dawn answered, "like Barry, he is my childhood friend, the three of us grew up in Twinleaf town. I do miss him sometimes."

"I understand that." Ash said, "I miss my childhood friends Gary and Leaf. There was this other girl, Serena, she wore a straw hat all the time, I am really good friends with her."

"Is she a Kanto native?" Dawn asked.

"Oh no, I met her in a summer camp in Pallet town. She's not from Kanto though, She's from the Kalos region, which is quite far from here."

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is competing to become Kalos queen there. Her other friend, I think Caleb was his name, has the dream of becoming the champion of the Kalos Region."

"That is really awesome." Dawn said, "So what have you been doing while waiting for me?"

Ash and Dawn saw a bench and went to sit down, Ash thought for a moment and said, "Well, Brendan and Paul did give us some solid training tips that could help us in our gym battle later against Roxanne."

"Speaking of which, where do you think they are now?" Dawn asked.

"They took off earlier this morning and went to the pokemon school to help." Ash replied, "They said they'll be joining us later at the gym with Roxanne."

"Oh that sounds really exciting." Dawn exclaimed, "we should probably head to the gym now so we can get our challenges over and done with. It's been a long time waiting."

"I concur, I'm so excited I can hardly wait." Ash replied, "so you finalized you're team against Roxanne?"

"Yes I am quite sure who I'm using." Dawn replied, "but I need to get some things from that I left in our room, maybe wait for me in the pokemon center?"

"Sure, see you there." Ash said as he sent Dawn off. He casually tidied up the place and went back to the pokemon center.

He went over to the TV to see some local news, one of which caught his attention.

"-and for all you trainers, coordinators and visitors of Rustboro city, be sure to come down to our festival with promises of games, food and everything pokemon related. Come down to the edge of the city and maybe you'll find something unexpected awaiting for you!"

The broadcast shifted as the news changed to something a bit more national.

"In other news, the Slateport city pokemon battle tournament will be scheduled for 6 weeks later, the last installation concluding just a few days ago with Ash Ketchum from the Kanto region winning and Dawn Berlitz from the Sinnoh region taking second place. We look forward to seeing more interesting battles and stories unfold as we move ever so closer to the final stage in Sootopolis city."

"Hey Ash, I'm ready to leave." Dawn approached Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So you're Ash and Dawn?" Another trainer approached them and asked.

"Uhh, yeah, we're travelling around the Hoenn region to challenge the gyms." Dawn replied.

"Did you guys battle the Rustboro gym yet?" the same trainer asked.

"Uhh not yet, we're planning on challenging the gym today, in fact we're heading there now." Ash responded.

"Ah, cool beans, well good luck on your challenge."

"Thanks." Ash replied, "We'll be going now. Good bye!"

Ash and Dawn waved good bye and walked out of the pokemon center.

* * *

"Well, we're finally here at the Rustboro gym." Dawn exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so ready to get started."

"You and me both." Ash said as he pumped his fist into the air, "We're both going to win today."

Ash and Dawn both took a deep breath and knocked on the gym door. Before long, the door opened and Roxanne, Paul and Brendan stood before them, greeting them.

"Hello Ash and Dawn, I hope you two had a good night's rest." Roxanne greeted.

"Thanks Roxanne." Ash greeted, "we'd like to challenge you officially to a gym battle."

"Of course." Roxanne answered, "please follow me. I have a 'surprise' for the two of you."

Roxanne lead all four trainers to the center of the gym, where the battlefield stood while Ash and Dawn pondered what Roxanne meant when she said 'surprise'. When they got there, Ash and Dawn gasped as both classes that they were a part of were present, cheering and clapping as the duo walked into the battle room.

Paul and Brendan walked over to where they were and sat down, giving Ash and Dawn thumbs up to show their support for the duo.

"Wow, thanks so much guys for coming to watch our battle." Dawn cheered.

"We're here because Roxanne thought it was a good idea to let us watch real gym battles."

"Yeah, we see all the gym battles. It's really fun!"

"Well then, we better not disappoint them and keep them waiting any more than they have to." Ash remarked.

"Agreed." Dawn said, "How should we go about this Roxanne?"

"Well I was thinking we could do this the same way as Paul and Brendan did." Roxanne suggested, "Each of you will battle with three of my pokemon."

"That works for us." Ash and Dawn replied simultaneously.

"Okay, great, so who wants to start?" Roxanne asked.

"How about you go first, Dawn?" Ash offered, "you've been so excited every since I saw you this morning."

"Are you sure Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Of course." Ash said, walking towards the bench at the side, sitting next to Brendan and Paul, "good luck!"

"He's such a gentlemen." Roxanne whispered at Dawn, "Now then, shall we?"

Dawn nodded as she walked to one side of the battlefield while Roxanne walked to the opposite side, as they reached their trainer boxes, the referee got into position to announce the start of the battle.

" _ **This battle will be between Gym leader Roxanne and Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf town."**_ The referee announced, _**"the battle will be**_ _ **3**_ _ **vs**_ _ **3**_ _ **, only the challenger can switch**_ _ **out**_ _ **their pokemon."**_

"Here's to a great battle, Dawn." Roxanne said, taking out her pokeball "I'm not going easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dawn smirked as she took out her own pokeball. "I intend to win."

"Love that confidence, now then, let's show them the power of rock type pokemon. Come on out!" Roxanne tossed out her pokeball. The pokeball opened and a small metallic quadruped pokemon materialized.

"Woah, what pokemon is that?" Dawn gasped as she took out her pokedex to scan the pokemon.

 **Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body.**

 _Wow, that must be one of the Hoenn native pokemon._ Dawn thought to herself. _I_ _n that case then, I'll use-_

"Let's go, Riolu." Dawn cried as she called out her pokemon.

" _ **Let the battle commence!"**_

"Riolu, use Bone Rush." Dawn started.

"Aron, use Iron Head." Roxanne ordered.

Riolu formed a bone of blue aura and charged at Aron while Aron's body becomes outlined in metallic-colored aura. Riolu's attack hits Aron but Aron managed to push back Riolu.

"Don't give up, Riolu, throw Aron up." Dawn ordered as she pointed at the sky.

Riolu dug the bone under Aron and lifted it up sending it flying.

"Now, use Vacuum wave." Dawn ordered.

Riolu waves its arms, causing light blue wind to appear around it. Riolu then jumps into the air, crosses its arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around its body in the form of a shock-wave.

"Dodge the attack!" Roxanne ordered.

Aron jumped down and dodged the Vacuum wave attack successfully.

"Don't let it get away." Dawn followed up, "Power-up Punch."

Riolu ran towards Aron and punched it onto the ground. The impact caused a small smoke-cloud to form and Aron emerged through the smoke.

"That was an impressive attack combination. I'm impressed." Roxanne complimented, "but I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that if you hope to go through my Aron."

* * *

"Wow. That Aron is one tough pokemon." Ash commented.

"Yeah, that one is way tougher than mine." Paul agreed.

"Dawn's got her work cut out for her." Brendan commented, "Aron gave me quite some trouble when I battled it yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be fine!" Ash said.

* * *

"Aron, use Stealth Rock." Roxanne ordered.

Aron's body was surrounded in silver glitters and fires around the battlefield. The glitters grows larger and forms into pointed rocks that sink into the ground.

 _O_ _h great, now if I switch out my pokemon, they will get damaged._ Dawn thought.

"Let's end this quickly. Use Power-up Punch." Dawn ordered.

"Use Take down." Roxanne ordered.

The two pokemon collided into one another as their attacks negated one another. Aron and Riolu jumped back, unfazed.

* * *

"Huh, if the Aron is unfazed by the attack- " Ash started.

"That means that it's ability is Rock Head." Paul finished.

* * *

"So Rock Head huh?" Dawn commented, "that's a very neat ability to have."

"Yeah, and Riolu's Power-up punch boosted his attack." Roxanne responded, "looks like we both got something out of this exchange."

"Well we're just getting started here." Dawn smirked, "Riolu use Vacuum Wave."

"Counter it with Water Pulse Aron."

Riolu released a blade like attack at Aron while it emitted an electric blast, but the Water Pulse attack broke through the Vacuum Wave and impacted Riolu, sending it flying towards a boulder and engulfing it in a large torrent of water.

"Riolu snap out of it." Dawn cried out to its pokemon.

Riolu tried to get out of the attack, but the force stopped it in it's track, keeping it pinged to the boulder. What seemed like an eternity later, the attack stopped, and Riolu crashed into the ground.

"Riolu, are you alright?" Dawn asked.

Riolu struggled to stand up, lifting itself up slowly but surely. It finally managed to stand up straight though, panting heavily in the process. With all its will, it turned around and gave Dawn a nod of assurance

"Great job Riolu." Dawn pumped her fist, turning to face Roxanne, "we're not done here."

"I would be disappointed if you were." Roxanne responded.

"Riolu, use Quick attack!" Dawn ordered.

At the sound of that, Riolu started running towards Aron, charging at it with blinding speed.

"You know normal type moves don't work vs Aron right? Counter it using Iron Head!" Roxanne responded.

"I know, I was counting on it." Dawn said, "dash behind Aron and use Power-up Punch on the ground."

Riolu dashed past Aron, dodging its attack and smashed his fists into the ground, sending a shock wave through the ground and forcing up rocks from all over the field. The rocks flew up into the air and crashed into Aron, negating its attack.

"What is that attack?" Roxanne gasped.

"This is how I battle!" Dawn smirked, "Riolu, use Vacuum Wave to finish this."

"Use Water Pulse to retaliate."

Riolu released another blade like attack at Aron while it emitted another torrent of water, but this time the two attacks collided, and despite a power struggle both moves exploded, pushing Riolu and Aron back.

As the explosion subsided, Riolu was seen standing, covered in water and panting heavily, he was badly hurt but Aron laid on the ground, unconscious and out of the battle.

" _ **Aron is unable to battle, Riolu wins!"**_ the referee announced.

"I have to say that was quite an impressive show of power and strategy." Roxanne complimented.

"Thanks, we've been working on that power for a while." Dawn smirked.

"Well then, I'm going to have to take you much more seriously then." Roxanne smirked, taking out another pokeball. She lifted the ball into the air and tossed it, revealing her next pokemon.

"Come on out! Rhyhorn!" She announced.

A rhino like pokemon with plating armor on its body materialized, it landed on the ground, giving a great thud that shook the whole gym.

* * *

"Wow, that's some Rhyhorn." Ash commented。

"Yeah i heard that they are really popular in the Kanto region." Brendan said, receiving a nod from Ash.

"Yeah her Rhyhorn is really strong, she covers her weaknesses quite well." Paul remarked, "though maybe not so much against fighting types."

"Either way, let's hope for a great battle." Ash smirked. _K_ _eep this up Dawn, you can do this_ _._

* * *

" _ **Let the battle commence!"**_

"Let's get this battle started then, Riolu use Power-up Punch." Dawn shouted.

"Dodge it by using Rock Polish." Roxanne hollered.

Riolu ran towards Rhyhorn's swiftly, his fist glowing a crimson red color and it's focus solely on Rhyhorn, but as it approached Rhyhorn, it's body glowed a white color and it successfully dodged the attack.

"Riolu don't let up, use Quick attack then use Bone Rush." Dawn ordered.

Rhyhorn continued running across the field, as Riolu followed it closely, once it got close Riolu jumped up and formed a bone of bright blue color and brought it down on Rhyhorn

"Rhyhorn, use Thunder Fang." Roxanne smirked.

The two pokemon charges at each other and impacted each other with both their attacks and pushed back one another. Rhyhorn landed on its feet when it landed, slightly bruised. Riolu was not so fortunate, he crashed into rocks, and when he stood up his body was covered in electricity.

"Riolu, are you okay?" Dawn gasped.

 _R_ _io Riolu_

"Great, now use Force Palm." Dawn ordered.

"Not a chance, Rhyhorn use Stone Edge." Roxanne hollered.

Rhyhorn produced many white shards around itself that turned into pointy stones, those stones flew swiftly towards Riolu, before Riolu could do anything, the stones impacting Riolu in a barrage, it pushed back Riolu, who was trying to break through it. Eventually the attack blew Riolu back, damaging it severely.

"Wow, I think the Water Pulse that Aron used earlier actually caused Rhyhorn's Thunder Fang to paralyze Riolu." Brendan pointed out.

"Now that you mentioned that," Ash responded, "I was wondering why Riolu was moving so slow. It makes total sense now."

"Let's see what Dawn will be able to do now." Paul said.

"Riolu!" Dawn shouted, "Are you alright?"

Luckily for Dawn, Riolu still had some fight in himself, he gave Dawn a nod and started standing up, though he struggled, eventually he could stand straight, giving a cry, signaling that he could continue the battle.

At the sight of his determination, Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. _I_ _have to_ _end this soon_ _, I can_ _'_ _t let him go on_ _for too long_ _._

"Riolu, use Power-Up Punch." Dawn hollered.

"Use Take Down." Roxanne ordered.

Both pokemon charged at each other, landing their attacks and throwing one another back. They crashed into several rocks behind them, and Riolu was knocked out in the aftermath of the clash.

" _ **Riolu is unable to battle, Rhyhorn wins!"**_ the referee announced.

"Return Riolu, you did really well." Dawn smiled, taking out a pokeball and recalled Riolu.

As soon as Riolu was gone, several rocks started floating up in the air, it stayed in the air, still, as if waiting for a target to strike.

* * *

"Well then that was really tense." Ash took a deep breath.

"Tell me about it, I was so sure that Riolu was could make it longer." Paul commented.

"But now that Dawn recalled her pokemon, she will have to deal with the effects of Stealth Rock." Brendan pointed at the rocks.

"Yeah, quite a nasty move, it's going to be hard for another pokemon to come into the field with the effects of Stealth Rock still active on the field." Paul said.

"We'll just have to see what Dawn has in store for us then." Ash remarked.

* * *

"That was a good effort, Dawn." Roxanne pointed out, "Riolu did really well for his size."

"Thanks, though I underestimated Rhyhorn's damage." Dawn praised, "I won't be making that mistake again."

The students from the Pokemon school started cheering and clapping at the sight of this intense battle.

"Wow, they're really enjoying this battle, Dawn!" Roxanne commented, "It's all thanks to you for putting up such an exceptional performance."

"Thanks, Roxanne, I intend to have them enjoy it more."

"Let's get this going then shall we." Roxanne offered.

"I couldn't agree more." Dawn smirked. _T_ _hat Rhyhorn packs a really big punch, and it knows Thunder Fang, so relying on Mudkip to match it with power will be very difficult, I'm going to have to outmaneuver Rhyhorn._

"Let's go, Ralts." Dawn called out, releasing her pokemon.

Out of the pokeball came a small, humanoid Pokémon with two red horns, it stood on the battle field, ready to battle.

As soon as she came out, the floating rocks crashed into Ralts, dealing damage to her.

 _S_ _o this is the effect of Stealth rock?_ Dawn thought to herself, _that's good to know, I better be careful then._

" _ **Let the battle commence!"**_

"Ralts, use Calm Mind." Dawn called.

"Boosting your stats huh? Intelligent choice Dawn. Rhyhorn, use Thunder fang." Roxanne ordered.

"Dodge it with Teleport." Dawn shouted.

Rhyhorn charged swiftly at Ralts, it's jaws cracking with electricity. It almost impacted Ralts when she disappeared from thin air and landed a few meters away. At the sight of this, Rhyhorn immediately followed her and attempted to hit her again.

Once again, Rhyhorn fell short, barely missing Ralts just as she teleported to safety.

"I have to say, that Ralts is pretty hard to catch." Roxanne complimented.

"Thanks." Dawn accepted the praise, "now it's our turn to attack! Use Disarming Voice!"

Ralts opened her mouth and released a loud shrieking voice that turned into a beam of pink hearts, it traveled swiftly towards Rhyhorn, enveloping it and pushed it towards a huge boulder, damaging it.

Rhyhorn stood up as the dust settled and grunted, shacking its head.

"Good job Ralts, that was some great power." Dawn complimented, "let's not give them any time to rest, use Magical Leaf!" Dawn ordered.

Ralts summoned a barrage of multicolored leaves and sent them flying towards Rhyhorn, it crashed into Rhyhorn, sending it flying.

"A very nice polished sequence of moves, if I do say so myself." Roxanne said, "But that's not enough to beat us, right Rhyhorn?"

Rhyhorn stood up an then stomped the ground, getting ready to battle again.

"Rhyhorn, use Rock Polish again and hit Ralts with Take Down." Roxanne ordered.

Rhyhorn glowed its body once more and charged at Ralts again.

"Use Teleport." Dawn cried.

Ralts tried to teleport away from Rhyhorn, but before she could land ,Rhyhorn smashed into her, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Ralts, are you okay?" Dawn asked. Ralts gave her a nod and face Rhyhorn.

"Such determination." Roxanne commented, "This battle is firing me up!"

"Ralts use Disarming Voice!" Dawn ordered.

"Rhyhorn, counter it using Stone Edge." Roxanne cried out.

Rhyhorn released a barrage of pointy stones towards Ralts while she unleashed a beam of hearts that flew towards the stones. The attacks crashed into each other and resulted in a huge explosion.

When the dust settled, both pokemon were knocked out, resulting in a double knock out.

" _ **Both Rhyhorn and Ralts are unable to battle, this battle is a draw."**_ the referee announced.

* * *

"Wow a double knockout." Paul gasped, "I'm honestly so impressed with the quality of this battle."

"Yeah not everyday you see this sort of result." Ash commented, "makes it all the more interesting."

"They're down to their final pokemon." Brendan said, "Dawn has to win this round if she wants to win the stone badge."

* * *

"Well, what do you know?" Dawn smirked, taking out a ball to recall Ralts, "Looks like they were both evenly matched."

"That was a hell of a good battle, Dawn, I hope this last one will be even better." Roxanne said, "Show me your power and bond with your pokemon more, I am thoroughly intrigued."

"Consider your offer taken and accepted, Roxanne." Dawn smiled, "Come on out! Mudkip!"

"Take the stage, Onix!"

Two different pokemon materialized, one a rocky snake, the other a blue amphibious creature. They eyed one another and were ready to begin the battle.

" _ **Let the battle commence!"**_

Several rocks suddenly started floating up in the air, it stayed in the air for a brief moment then crashed into Mudkip.

"Well that's Stealth rock for you!" Roxanne said, taking the initiative, "use Rock Tomb, Onix."

"Mudkip, use Double Team to dodge the attack."

Onix raised it head and several large boulders formed around its head, it then sends them flying towards Mudkip while she dodged the attack by creating many copies of herself. The copies were destroyed by the stones, creating a smoke cloud and covered the whole field.

The huge smoke cloud lasted for a few moments, and Dawn seized the opportunity to attack.

"Use your fins to find Onix and unleash your Water Pulse attack." Dawn ordered.

Mudkip fired a torrent of water that turned into a wave, it crashed into Onix, damaging it severely.

"Onix burrow underground using dig." Roxanne ordered.

Onix quickly shrugged off the attack and burrowed underground. Before long it came unearthed, sending Mudkip flying, damaging it.

"Mudkip are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"No time to rest! Onix use Dragon Breath." Roxanne ordered.

"Counter the attack with Ice Beam Mudkip." Dawn ordered.

Both Onix and Mudkip unleashed their attacks, resulting in a stalemate, the moves canceled out each other and the two pokemon eyed each other once again.

"This is really getting my excited now." Roxanne exclaimed, "use, Iron Tail."

"Dodge that attack Mudkip." Dawn ordered.

Onix's swung its tail at Mudkip as it's tail turned a blinding white color, it crashed down on where Mudkip was, but Mudkip jumped out the way just on time.

"Don't let it get away, use Iron tail again." Roxanne hollered.

Onix used Iron tail by swiping across the ground where Mudkip was standing she jumped on top of the Tail but Onix quickly lifted its tail and basked into Mudkip, sending it flying.

* * *

"What a creative combination move." Brendan praised.

"Yeah that was some quick thinking from Roxanne there." Paul agreed.

"She's been taking a few pages off of Dawn then." Ash commented, "Dawn's battle style relies a lot on the pokemon's ability to use combinations moves."

* * *

"That Onix is really fast huh." Dawn said, "I never expected it to be able to react that quickly.

"Thanks Dawn, it's all training." Roxanne said, "Now Onix, use Rock Tomb."

"Counter it with Mud Slap." Dawn shouted.

Mudkip battered the ground quickly and sent mud flying towards the rocks that were created by Onix, the moves caused the rocks to crack into smaller pieces.

"Use Ice Beam." Dawn cried out.

Mudkip sent a crackling beam of ice that battered into Onix, taking with it the mud and rocks that in the attack beforehand, the attack sent Onix flying.

"Now Mudkip, full power Water Pulse!" Dawn ordered.

Before the Onix could recover, Mudkip sent a torrent of water towards it. The attack crashed into it, engulfing it in water. In the aftermath of the attack, Onix was knocked out.

" _ **Onix is unable to battle, Mudkip wins!**_ _ **T**_ _ **he winner of this battle is Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf town."**_ the referee announced.

"That was a great battle!" Dawn cheered as she ran over to Mudkip and pulled it into a tight embrace.

The children from the pokemon battle school all cheered out loud and clapped their hands, some of them running down to shake hands with Dawn

 _Wow, she's got some great battle strategies._ Roxanne thought to herself while recalling her Onix.

"Congratulations Dawn, you battled really well out there." Roxanne complimented as she approached Dawn and the kids.

Dawn and Mudkip turned to face Roxanne and nodded, "Thank you."

"As a token of your victory at the Rustboro gym, I proudly present to you, the Stone Badge." Roxanne said as an older student took over a case, which revealed a badge in red and yellow with two arrows pointing in two different directions.

Roxanne took the badge, as well as a badge case, and handed them to Dawn.

"Congratulations on achieving your first step towards the Hoenn pokemon league conference. This is your badge case. Use it to store all the gym badges you won in the Hoenn region." Roxanne said.

Dawn took the badge and showed it to Mudkip, who nodded and cried out in joy.

"Nice! We got the Stone badge." Dawn said, striking a pose with her newly acquired gym badge.

* * *

 **O** **kay!** **T** **his seems like a great place to end the chapter!**

 **I** **t's been too long and I intend to leave all the details for for what happened in Ash's battle and everything else till next chapter.**

 **N** **ow that Dawn has won against Roxanne and earned the Stone badge, all that is left is for Ash to complete his gym challenge, how will his battle with Roxanne turn out?** **W** **ill he join Dawn in victory and achieve his first step in challenging the Hoenn league or will he falter and lose?** **F** **ind out in the next chapter!**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ash's pokemon:**

 **Pi** **ka** **chu (Male): Thunder** **shock** **, Quick Attack,** **Electro Ball** **, Iron Tail.**

 **Treecko (Male): Leech Seed, Quick Attack, Energy Ball, Pound.**

 **Chimchar (Male): Flamethrower, Scratch,** **Flame Wheel** **, Dig.**

 **Dawn's pokemon:**

 **Mudkip (Female): Water Pulse,** **Ice Beam** **, Mud Slap,** **Double Team** **.**

 **Ralts (Female): Magical Leaf,** **Teleport** **,** **Disarming Voice** **,** **Calm Mind** **.**

 **Riolu (Male):** **Bone Rush** **, Vacuum Wave,** **Power-Up Punch** **, Quick Attack.**


End file.
